Boston Marriage
by auraluna7
Summary: I need you to marry me' Michiru needed to get married to free herself from her abusive godfather. 'I can't' 'Come on Tenoh it won't be a real marriage it'll be more a business transaction...' 'I can't' 'Why not' 'I am a woman Miss Kaioh' Just re-edited!
1. Chapter 1: The debutant

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters related to Sailor Moon, just this story.

Ok so I'm starting a new fanfic, I'm setting this one in the late XIX century in well...I was thinking Japan but since the Japanese culture is not really like the European I'm thinking I'll simply won't name the place although I think it's something like London...perhaps Boston...oh be understanding it's just after all fiction. Thanks anyway I hope you'll like it.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

**Chapter 1: The debutant**

Michiru looked at herself in the mirror, and found herself flawless, her long aqua colored hair fell down her back into a perfect curl cascade, the pearls in her hair shine in the candle light, the blue chiffon Worth dress make her look like a fairy tale princess it was electric blue with a lot of white petticoats, on the hem white dolphins where delicate embroidered with pearl appliqués.

She slide her hands through the tight corset and smooth the fabric, everything was as she had dreamed. Her social debut would be a success. This was going to be a night she would always remember.

"How do I look?" Mizu looked at her smiling, she was Michiru's lady-in-waiting, she had been serving her family for 20 years.

"It's not polite to ask for a compliment, that's vanity Miss Michiru"

"Oh come on say it...it's my birthday"

The woman smiled at her, she couldn't believe 16 years had gone so fast. She could still remember when Michiru was just a baby. "You look like a dream"

"I feel like I'm in one..."

"Oh Miss, Mr. Seiya is going to die when he sees you, he would be your most humble servant for sure!"

Michiru rolled her eyes. "And why would I care about him?"

"Miss you know he's your suitor, marrying him would be a great honor"

" Bah, he wants to marry me but I don't. So he's not my suitor..."

"Your parents would like what's best for you"

"Yes they do ...and Seiya wants a baby factory not a wife, the other day he confessed to me he wanted a dozen children...ha, good luck with that one!" Michiru applied a bit of rouge to her cheeks; the fashion trend pointed to a natural look for young ladies like her, but today was her birthday...

"Miss, no rouge!"

Michiru smiled to herself in the mirror of her long, lace covered, vanity. She not only looked like a princess she lived like one. "Have my parents arrived yet?"

"No Miss" Michiru sighed, why her parents had to travel when her debut was so close? At least her mother should have stayed, she looked at the clock on the mantel it was almost eight o'clock, the guests downstairs must have arrived yet.

"I'm coming down at eight o'clock exactly if they're are not here is their problem I'm not leaving the guests waiting"

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" The double doors of Michiru's suite opened, her godfather was standing outside dressed in a black Tux, Michiru had never been fond of him, she found him rude and she hated that smell of liquor he had on himself almost every time, however he was close to her family and Michiru accepted him... "Hi Yazuko, have my parents arrived yet?"

The man came inside, Michiru frowned, she hated the liberty he always gave himself in her presence. "No...You look very pretty Michi."

"Thanks" Michiru instinctively covered her bosom, she felt self-conscious, the man's black eyes seemed to be undressing her. "Why don't you wait downstairs? I'll be down in just a minute..."

The man smiled at her, the he pulled out of his jacket a small velvet box. "First open your present...you didn't think I forgot, did you? Happy birthday"

Michiru hesitate but finally took the case, she opened it to reveal a very beautiful pearl necklace. "Thanks ...it's very beautiful"

"Let me help you with that" He leaned on Michiru's back and grabbed the delicate jewel after taking a good look down the aqua goddess cleavage. He slowly placed the necklace on her soft and creamy neck, Michiru shivered when she felt the man's thumb caressing the base of her neck.

"Let me help you, Mister" Mizu came to her rescue, apparently Yazuko was too focus on Michiru's beauty to notice that she was still there. The man nodded and step out looking disappointed.

"I'll see you downstairs Michiru"

She nodded and as soon as he stepped out she sighed relieved. "That man is a pig...I cannot figure out why is he friends with your parents"

"Let it go Mizu, nothing can ruin my birthday party...especially not him"

Ten minutes later Michiru came downstairs looking radiant; the entire socialite was here to see her. Michiru was a spring rose blooming; now at the age of sixteen she was ready to find a suitor. Although the last thing Michiru had in mind was marriage, she found the perspective of attending every ball and social event thrilling, she had always been a social animal, she found some of their rules démodé but she knew their way around perfectly. In time she hoped to become the perfect hostess and wife, there was not too much else in her life to look up to anyways.

Everyone salute her with joy, the candle lighted ballroom shine with grandness, no expenses had been too grand for this day, the tea roses swarmed the tables with their pristine white linen tablecloths and the shimmering silverware.

"Happy Birthday Michiru" Michiru smiled to the man talking to her, his long black hair tied on the back with a black ribbon, his black tux, impeccable.

"Thanks, Seiya" he smiled back at her and stepped closer.

"Imagine, if you look so good now how are you're going to look on your wedding dress once we get married." Michiru smiled politely at him.

"What a lovely sense of humor Seiya dear, never lose it, and soon you'll find a bride to your measure and desires."

Seiya smiled, he was certain that one way or another he'll end up marrying Michiru. "Shall we dance?" The beauty nodded, He grabbed her softly by the waist and they dance in the soft and harmonious music...

Michiru looked at the big clock on the entrance wall it marked almost midnight. "_Why are they so damn late? Now I'll have to cut the cake without them..." _

Her godfather came closer, Michiru frowned again. "What is it?"Suddenly it seemed that big news spread through the room, Michiru could recognize the signs of gossip anywhere. "_What is it this time?...maybe Minako fainted again on one of her suitors arms...that tramp..."_

The man looked at her seriously, Michiru snapped out of her daydream. "Michiru...I'm so sorry"

"What? Why?" She felt a cold shiver running from her spine to the base of her neck.

"Michiru...your parents...they..."The words after that shattered against her but she couldn't understand them, it was like if suddenly a thick fog had spread all around her.

Michiru suddenly felt she had ran out of air, the corset had to be too tight, that's why she was feeling so bad, and what was all this water running down her face...what? What had he said? Michiru couldn't say anymore a minute later all she could see was a sudden darkness as she fainted in the middle of the room...

(Well it's not much but every story has a beginning, our beloved Haruka would appear on next chapter, don't get anxious...review if you wish more!)


	2. Chapter 2: Funeral

By auraluna7

Chapter 2: Funeral

The rain made everything seem blurry, she was crying and she hated it, how could fate be so disgraceful and cruel? After all her efforts, after all the doctors...she was here burying her sister. It was not enough that her parents had recently died too, now she broke her promise to them; she let Marina die...

She let the water soak her; she was not leaving until the priest blessed the grave no matter if she was the only one left. Where were all their parents' friends? Once the money ran out everyone had bailed on them...and now Marina...sweet tender Marina she was just s girl...

Haruka sobbed harder, she didn't mind if anyone saw her. After a few moments she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turn to find her brother Hayaki, he was two years younger than her (he was 16) he looked a lot like their father, his eyes green like hers but his hair black as the night, just like Marina's. Marina with her long black hair and her sweet deep sea eyes...

"We better leave Haruka it's pouring and it's getting late"

Haruka nodded, but she couldn't move from where she was standing, instead she bring her younger brother to a hug. "We're going to make it through this one..."

"I know, I trust you Haruka"

-o-o-

Michiru got to the lawyer's office just in time; she was wearing a simple black dress and a hat with a small veil. Things hadn't been easy for her, suddenly she found herself alone in the world. Her parents had died after their carriage fell off a cliff the night of her sixteen birthday, Michiru was devastated, she was a little more than a child and now she had no one.

With her was Yazuko, her godfather, in spite of the low opinion she had on him he had proved himself useful. He was the one in charge of her parents' funeral and she couldn't thank him enough.

Today her parents will was going to be read:

"...declare my daughter Michiru Kaioh as sole heiress of the Kaioh fortune and I name Mr. Yazuko Hanamagua as executor of this will, and tutor of my daughter until she turns twenty one years old or gets married..."

Michiru opened her eyes surprised. Has she understood right? Yazuko was her tutor? And executor...what did that meant? She touched the string of pearls on her neck with apprehension, it was one thing that she was thankful for the help received during her parents' funeral, but being under the supervision of Yazuko made her feel like a small fish who's guardian was a shark.

-o-o-

Michiru looked at her lady-in-waiting with horror; then she slammed her hat on the table."So are you telling me it means he controls all MY money?"

"Until you turn 21 or get married whatever happens first"

"This is outrageous! I hate that man Mizu!" Michiru threw her lace gloves on the vanity and looked at her flustered image on the mirror.

"Then you'll have to find a suitor fast, Mr. Koh is more than willing to marry you..."

"Ha! I'll marry to free myself from Yazuko only to get tied to Seiya's stupidity! No, I need to find someone better... I need to find myself a husband." The season had just started but she was mourning her parents, it was going to take her at least another year to find a suitor. Michiru sighed; she would have to come with a plan soon.

-o-o-

"Are you sure about this sis?"

Haruka looked at her brother, he was always so pessimist. This was a good plan, well a nice one...ok a plan. That was better than nothing. She had a bright idea, now all she needed was money to make it come true; money which of course she lacked off. She looked at her image on the glass of the big clock on the library. She found the same tomboy she had been for the past 10 years. Everyone had mistaken her with a man since. She didn't mind, it was actually better; people took her seriously, no one respected girls specially girls who liked other girls...

His brother knew the whole truth, he didn't care. Marina...well she never knew, maybe it had been better that way.

The clock marked five o' clock in the afternoon, she must hurry, there were a lot of things to do before she left for the city. "Are you sure you can handle the house Haya?"

"I'm not a dork, you have thought me well Haruka, but you should rethink this. What if someone finds out you're a girl?"

"How could anyone find out? I look like a guy don't I? Besides all I need is one investor, I'll be more than done if I manage to find someone that invests...half a million..."

"Half a million? That's a lot of money..."

"But it's worth it; I can assure you we'll triplicate that amount in less than a year..."

"I'm not the one you should convince Ruka, I already got faith in you, remember? I'll be here waiting for the good news..."

"They'll arrive soon I promise" Hayaki smiled at her.

"Who knows maybe in the city you can find a girlfriend"

"Shut up Haya... don't tease me you're young enough to get grounded..."

"But seriously. You think the city is the best place? Remember what happened the last time you were there Haruka"

"That was a long time ago, and I don't want to talk about it"

"There are still mean girls in the city, Ruka!"

"Stop teasing me! Now go before I decide to kick your ass!"

"Come back soon Ruka, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

-o-o-

Michiru came home devastated from taking flowers to her parents' grave, it had been two months already but for her it felt that just yesterday she was happy and secure. Now each day vanished in front of her with no intention or porpoise... it was dreadful...she missed them so much.

She slowly removed her hat and gloves and walked down the hall to climb up the stairs, she was emotionally drained...

"I'm glad to see you're back from your afternoon stroll, Michiru" Yazuko called to her from the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru was annoyed, as the days went by her new tutor got more and more comfortable at her expense, he now entered the Kaioh's manor as the master of the house.

"We need to talk" The small girl sighed but walk downstairs, after all she was supposed to obey this horrible man.

She sat down in a beautiful silk embroidered chaise lounge. She smoothed the fabric of her long gray taffeta dress with sky blue petticoats. "What can I do for you today Yazuko?"

"You're going out tonight"

"I'm in mourn"

"Not anymore, because of your age you're not expected to mourn for so long, everyone expects you to move on with your life. Tonight it's the Gohantake's ball you know very well it's the most important social event of the season and you will be attending..."

"I don't want to" Michiru looked at the man in front of her, despite the fancy clothing and clean looks she couldn't help but to feel a shiver down her spine at his sight, he was not worth her trust.

"I'm not asking you, you're going because that's what you're supposed to do; don't you realize many of 'your' business depend on social relations? Business isn't going so well… so you're going to go upstairs and wear one of those ridiculously expensive dresses, I'll come pick you up at 7:30..."

"I said no!" Michiru forgot for a moment her good and very polished manners, who the hell this man thought he was? She was mourning her parents..."And what do you mean by business isn't going so well? If you're mishandling my money I swear...

Yazuko stood up as fast as she, he looked calmed but there was fire on his eyes. "Shut up and calm down. Listen, you will do as I said, otherwise I will stop paying for your luxuries and expenses, no more dresses and no more servants..."

"Funny you say such thing...It's MY money!" Yazuko was now really pissed, he grabbed Michiru by the arm and pulled her closer to him, he was hurting her.

"You will do as I say because whether you wish or not, you're mine now; and believe me, you want to be on my good side, now go get dressed!" He pushed her away, Michiru looked at him rubbing her arm with her eyes full of tears, she was upset but she knew he was right...

"_Fine I'll go to that stupid ball and find a suitor...tonight!" _

(I hate that Yazuko already don't you? Well you know how this works...review if you wish more!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Gohantake ball

(I hate that Yazuko already don't you? Well you know how this works...review if you wish more!)

Disclaimer: No, no, no I swear I didn't invent Haruka and Michiru…neither Sailor Moon…really.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 3: The Gohantake Ball

Michiru lent her coat to the butler, she smoothed the fabric of her dress as she did every time she felt nervous, she felt uncomfortable being here. Her godfather pushed her to the ball room, she sent him a dirty look and was about to reply when the door got opened and they entered the party.

When Haruka first spotted Michiru she couldn't take her eyes away of her, she walked into the ballroom and the whole place seemed to light up, she was incredibly pretty, her long hair was pinned up into a nice bun a few rebel curls lose on the sides of her face, she was wearing a light blue and mauve Worth silk party dress that fit her perfectly.

"Ms. Gohantake, may I ask you, who's that lady over there?" She couldn't help, it at least she must found the name of such fantastic beauty. The woman next to her smiled, she had been friends of her parents long time ago, she didn't knew her before that week but she kindly received her into her house and her social circle.

"That Haruka, is Michiru Kaioh, better known as the Sapphire..."

"The Sapphire?"

"Because of her blue eyes, they have this fantastic shade of blue...isn't she pretty? I'm actually surprised to see her here..."

"Why's that?" Haruka wished she could look away from the haunting image of Michiru, she saw her smiling to a young man and she suddenly felt unhappy...

"She just lost her parents a few months ago... poor thing, of course a short mourn is expected, so young, just turned sixteen, word is she's looking for a suitor...she's available you know?"

Haruka nodded, Mrs. Gohantake didn't know she was a woman, maybe she thought that girl could found her a suitable suitor...if only she knew. "Maybe you could introduce her to me lately..." _"No one gets harm with just looking..." _The older woman nodded, she thought they'll make a very nice couple; of course it was almost certain that an engagement between Miss Kaioh and Mr. Koh was at the door...

-o-o-

Michiru find Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino, she was friends with the first one, between Minako and her was this veiled antipathy but wherever you found Usagi there was Minako as well…

"Hi Usagi, Mina, you look both very nice tonight"

"So are you Michiru, I'm glad to see you're back with us, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks." Of course that was a lie but she was not supposed to spill her feelings, that was out of question, completely impolite.

"Seiya can't keep his eyes away from you..." Usagi was always nice to her, if only she knew what she felt for Seiya... Minako looked at her with a badly disguised hate, Michiru knew Minako had her eye on him.

"There's nothing serious between us Usagi" "_You can keep it Aino...like I cared..."_

Michiru looked over the nice blonde's shoulder to find a pair of brilliant green eyes looking at her, the moment they meet, green eyes looked away. Who was the owner of those eyes? Michiru had never seen that man before, he was handsome, he looked like smart man, his lips curved to form a smile and Michiru blushed, he had caught her staring...

"Is everything ok, Michiru?" Michiru looked at Minako who stared at her blushed cheeks amused, she follow the direction of her sight and saw the blonde man. "Oh dear, yeah he's good looking right?"

Michiru made a small smile. Usagi looking positively alarmed touched her arm. "No, no Michiru-san you should not get interested on that man!"

"Why not?" "_Not that I am...I'm just curious"_

"He's a fortune hunter, everyone knows he's here looking for a wealthy wife!"

"Usagi, that's not true just gossips..." Minako smile friendly at Michiru. "It is perfectly acceptable if Miss Kaioh like him..."

"_Tramp, you'll do anything to keep me away from your beloved Seiya..." _"What's his story Usagi?"

"He's from out of town; he's supposedly here finding investors for some sort of project, good luck on that one! No one would give him money for such a risky business..."

"What's that? Do you know?"

"He's trying to convince people to invest in this buildings...ridiculous buildings, Mr. Tenoh...oh he's name is Haruka Tenoh … thinks people would pay to live in houses above and under other houses...ha, ridiculous! As if anyone would like to live in a sandwich house..."

"Huh?"

"What Usagi wants to say, is that he has a plan to build this compound buildings where more than one family can live, full houses in layers...apartments he calls them! Ha, he's a dreamer..."

"I'll die first before living in such place!" Usagi nodded and Minako nodded back.

Michiru looked at the two blondes giggling. "That doesn't sound as a bad idea, this city cannot grow forever, many people that work in the city live in small suburbs, maybe if this 'apartments' are cheap enough..." She was more talking to herself than to the blondes who obviously looked at her as if she was suddenly going crazy. "Well, I see Mrs. Gohantake is not busy so I'm going to greet her...see you later..." With those words the aqua beauty turned away and left...

"Kaioh is weird..."

"Yeah...she is cute though…"

"Usagi… she's all fake you know?"

"Really?"

-o-o-

"Mrs. Gohantake, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to your lovely party"

"Miss Kaioh, thank you for coming, may I say you look especially beautiful tonight"

"Thank you"

"Oh and now that you're here let me introduce you to someone...Haruka darling"

Michiru realized that the blonde man was right behind her; she slowly turned around to face him. "Miss Kaioh, let me introduce you to Mr. Haruka Tenoh..." Michiru smiled to the man and extended her silky gloved hand. Haruka politely kissed it and remain holding her hand for just a few seconds, but somehow Michiru found the touch shocking...

"An honor to meet you Miss Kaioh"

"A pleasure Mr. Tenoh..." Mrs. Gohantake was an old social Queen she knew what that sudden blush in the girl's cheeks meant and smiled to herself, how she enjoyed young love.

"Why don't you two dance? I have some other guests to attend Michiru, it'll mean a lot to me if you take care of Mr. Tenoh..." She barely nodded in agreement when she noticed the woman was already gone...

"_God this is awkward" "_So you'll like to dance Mr. Tenoh?"

Haruka nodded, half her brain shouting her to get away from the girl, she couldn't afford to make any mistakes, she had to secure her facade, but she didn't wanted to let the girl go...she just couldn't...

They danced a nice and not so slow song; Michiru realized she was becoming tonight's gossip...

"So Mr. Tenoh I understand you're building some interesting buildings..." Haruka's hand on her back sent shivers through her spine but she tried to ignore them, Haruka tried as hard as she can to keep her eyes locked with the deep sea of the younger girl's eyes and not wander down her cleavage.

"If you're going to say it's a ridiculous idea, let me tell you you'll be the third lady to say it tonight..."

"Ah, not at all I actually think is a very good idea..."

"Oh, could it be that you'll like to invest in it perhaps?"

Michiru smiled. "If I only had any money...I will"

"But Miss, you're very rich aren't you?"

Michiru raised an eyebrow, this man was not very polite... but somehow it was refreshing. "Oh I do have money; simply I cannot use it, unless I get married or turn 21" "_Why are you telling him this?"_

"I see...I guess you'll be married soon then..." _"Why did it hurt to say that?"_

Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes; she felt this tingle in her neck... "Maybe you can tell me about your business idea some other time..." Her tone came out low and too intimate, not as cool as she had meant it. _"Michiru! You're acting like such a ..."_

"I'll love too..."

Michiru was about to remark something clever when she spotted Seiya patting on Haruka's shoulder he looked so cocky, Michiru found him annoying.

"Mr. Would you be so kind to let me dance with my fiancé?" Haruka lifted an eyebrow but let her go, Michiru felt a sudden sensation of emptiness.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Kaioh" Haruka vowed and left, Michiru turned to look at Seiya with anger.

"Why did you do that?"

"He's a bad choice for friendship Michiru..."

"You're not my fiancé!"

"Oh don't get upset if you blush, people might think you have passionate feelings for me..."

"Passionate feelings? What a ridiculous idea. "Seiya grabbed her waist and pretended to lead her into a dance, Michiru refused to follow him."I don't wish to dance"

"Then we can take a walk in the garden perhaps?"

"You take your walk...I'm going home..." With that, Michiru turned and left, she had had enough of this stupid party...

(Now I'm starting to hate Seiya...how about you? Oh so you wish to find out what's next? Review then.)


	4. Chapter 4: The perfect suitor

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over any Sailor Moon related character; I just own the plot of the story.

Thanks for your reviews.

Boston Marriage

Chapter 4: The perfect suitor

After the ball Michiru had a lot of people showing up to visit, since she was supposedly no longer in mourn visitors came by to say hello and have a nice cup of tea, Michiru was not so happy about it, deep inside she knew she was not ready yet for social dates but on the other hand refusing these visits would start rumors about her rudeness and that was the last thing she needed, at least the social rules dictated that a decent visit would not last more than half an hour, Michiru was thankful there was only one visit left this afternoon, she was exhausted.

She picked up the visit card from the silver tray and read it. It read _Miss Minako Aino _in an elaborate font,she frowned, what was she doing here?

Minako came in wearing a light green and yellow petticoat dress; she gave the maid her hat and marched to the living room where Michiru expected her smiling. Lucky for Michiru she was not alone her friend Usagi was there too, the sweet blonde was wearing a pearl colored dress, much more demure and simple that the one Minako was wearing, more suited as well for a first year debutant like themselves.

"Minako, Usagi, what a pleasant surprise." After kissing both girls on the cheek, they took a seat in front of Michiru smiling. "So...what brings you here today?"

"Oh we wanted to hear what did you and Tenoh were so intimately talking last night, you looked very interested"

Michiru made a small smile. "_Gossip hunters" "_Actually Minako, he was telling me about his buildings but you know how this is, I tried to appear interested, but it was nothing relevant, quite boring indeed"

"See Mina? I told you Michiru is a smart girl, she'll never get involved with someone like Tenoh"

"Oh I never said Michiru was not smart…" Minako added with a fake sweet smile. "but I mean, resisting Mr. Tenoh's looks must be hard, no Michi?"

"_Michi? Ah... why did I receive them in the first place?" _"He's a good looking man Minako, that's at plain sight, but why are you so interested in something so boring? Mr. Tenoh is a single man, and as I recall you said he was looking for a wife so there's no harm in just get together and talk, don't you think?"

"No no! Michi, we found something about him you must know..." Usagi seemed worried, but well, thinking it through it was easy to upset Usagi. Mina on the other hand seemed a little pissed.

"And what's that Usagi dear?"

"Maybe Usagi you shouldn't say anything, is after all, a gossip" Minako replied placing down a delicate china cup a slightly harder than necessary making the china ding.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, since when Mina didn't spread out gossips? "Please Usagi tell me what did you found out?"

"Oh Michiru is awful, people says that that Tenoh man... well they say a few years ago he was found with a girl in...Well… a compromising situation a very intimate compromising situation, and what's worse after he refused to marry her! The poor girl was devastated Michiru they said she never showed her face in public again, there are even rumors that she killed herself"

Michiru was surprised, Haruka didn't seemed like someone capable of such thing, of course she had only met him a few minutes, but still...there was something about him that made Michiru thought this was probably a lie...or a misinterpretation, there had to be an explanation to this...however she could not just stand and defend Tenoh in front of this two girls, that'll make them think she had some sort of crush for Haruka...

"Those are of course rumors Michi, I myself think you two would make a lovely couple, imagine how handsome children could you two have." Minako add smiling. "Usagi dear you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Don't you think Michiru?"

So that was Minako's game, she wanted to save her relationship with Seiya by making sure Michiru was interested in someone else...

"Well Usagi, I must say that what you just told me upset me deeply, to think I was trustful of that man... ""_Look how upset Minako looks... ha" _

"Oh Michiru that was not my intention, perhaps we should leave to let you rest"

"That'll be nice of you, thanks for coming"

When the two girls left Michiru smiled to herself, how idle were those two... was Haruka really the kind of man that would compromise a girl reputation and then refuse to marry? Hmmm… it was hard to say, a lot of 'decent' people she knew were not that 'decent', but she just couldn't believe it,,, she didn't wanted to.

-o-o-

Michiru decided she needed a new dress, after all the season was not over yet and she'll attend a few more parties, she wandered window shopping until she finally chose one that caught her eye, it was green and gold brocade ball dress with a small tail and beautiful golden petticoats, it was marvelous.

"You have a very nice eye Miss Kaioh, this dress is very exclusive and just arrived from Paris, a one of a kind" Michiru touched the fabric of the dress with her long gloved fingers and smiled to the seamstress.

"Send it to my house would you?"

"Absolutely, shall I put it on your tab Miss Kaioh?" Michiru nodded. The woman looking a bit uncomfortable looked back at Michiru who was trying on some hats. "Miss I'm terribly sorry to ask you this but apparently your tab hasn't been covered for a few weeks now, I'm perfectly sure this is some sort of mistake from your bookkeepers..."

Michiru fixed a curl of her silky green hair behind her ear trying to calm down. "Miss Kajili, I'm sure it is, first thing in the morning that tab would be covered, I apologize for the inconvenience" The woman smiled at her relieved.

"Would you like to see some undergarments while you're here Miss we just got a shipment of the most delicate lingerie pieces, perfect for a bride to be..." Michiru nodded. Bride to be… that was going to be her, as soon as possible.

-o-o-

Michiru walked in her godfather's office looking raging, she didn't even cared to knock, she found Yazuko smoking and drinking with a girl that definitely looked indecent.

"Michiru! What are you doing here? And why you didn't knock?"

Michiru looked at the girl; she looked young, maybe even younger than herself. "Would you excuse us...miss?" The girl nodded and quickly stepped out of the office.

"What can I do for you 'dear'?"

"Don't try to be charming! I was so embarrassed today, why on earth haven't you paid my bills in the Hajiki boutique? What else haven't you paid?"

Yazuko looked at her angry, he stood up. "You went to buy another dress? You are throwing money away!"

"My money!"

Yazuko slammed his hand on the desk but sat down after a moment and looked cool again."I'll pay the tab tomorrow, but no more dresses ok? I won't pay a single penny more"

"You cannot do that!"

"Of course I do! I'm your tutor! Now get back to the house ...now, you are not so see anyone else or go anywhere else until I tell you differently"

Michiru blushed with fury looked at her godfather right in the eye."Once I get married Yazuko, you'll regret the way you're behaving with me"

"Let's see if that happens 'Michi'... now go."

-o-o-

Michiru wandered around her room, she was having a bad day, she was getting a bit desperate, she was unable to found a solution to her problems... she had gone through this list over and over for days now...

"What about...Mamoru Chiba?" Mizu looked at the list her Mistress had written down.

Michiru shook her head."No, he's Usagi's ...they got engaged last week..."

"Mhhh...Pachinko Aino?"

"Minako's brother? First dead or even Seiya! That'll be a free ticket into the lion's cage...no."

"Are you sure Seiya is out of the question? Maybe you should think about it more carefully..."

"Mizu...what are you not telling me?"

The woman looked away. "Nothing"

"Don't lie..."

"Maybe it's nothing, but the butler says Mr. Koh went visiting your godfather yesterday, he asked for your hand in marriage..."

"What? Are you sure? And what did Yazuko told him?"

"He said you're too young..."

"Bastard. All he wants is to keep his hands on my money as long as he can...lucky for me I don't wish to marry that brat."

"But Miss...There's no one left, no more single men..." Michiru sat down in the small velvet blue chair of her vanity.

"Damn..." Suddenly she got an insight...those weren't the only single men left. "Tenoh..."

"You should not swear, no matter what. And what did you said?"

"Haruka Tenoh! That's it! Oh how didn't I think it before...it's perfect...just perfect! He is the perfect suitor"

"Miss I'm not following you..."

"Never mind, go downstairs and ask for someone to saddle my horse"

"Are you going out Miss? Your godfather is coming for dinner and he told you not to go out without permission..."

"I'll be back soon, just do as I say"

(Uh... what would happen now? Wanna know? Review!)


	5. Chapter 5: Busted

Disclaimer: I have no rights over any SM character I just own this plot. Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm glad you like it so far!

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 5: Busted

As Michiru jumped off her mare, she began having second thoughts, and what if this was a mistake? But it was her only option...she didn't know this man but she felt confident around him, and besides he needed money as badly as she needed a husband..._ "This is going to work..."_

She entered the office building feeling a bit less confident than she was when the whole idea formed in her head, if someone were to found her here alone, her reputation would be worth less than a penny...

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in" Haruka was sitting behind a desk, her plans weren't going as smooth as she thought they will, it seemed that no one believed in her vision, she hadn't got a single positive opinion...except the one of Michiru...Michiru. She had thought a lot about Miss Kaioh, her silky skin, her beautiful deep sea eyes; she had to get her out of her mind, not only was she betrothed to another man she was just a rich spoiled brat, capable of partying just a few months after her parents died; it didn't mattered she was so beautiful, so enchanting, so damn irresistible...

When she spotted the young woman at her door, she thought she was having one of those fantasies again...there she was all pretty and sparkling, dressed in a lavender dress with her long hair of the color of a dream falling down freely under the cute straw hat...

"Good evening..." When she spoke Haruka realized she was not in a daydream, acting a bit clumsy she stood up knocking down her chair, the smaller girl smiled.

"Please come in...Miss Kaioh. I must say I'm surprise to see you here...alone"

"Ah..." _"Now what? Any more brilliant ideas?" _She smiled; smiling was a good option to avoid answering. "May I take a seat?"

"Sure…I mean absolutely, please take a seat." "_Dumbass, where are your manners?" _

Michiru looked at the man in front of her, he seemed as nervous as she was. "Thank you" She took a seat in front of him, and remove her hat and gloves... she had no time to waste. "Mr. Tenoh I came here today to discuss a business proposition with you..."

Haruka raised her eyebrows. "Ok, I'm listening..."

"You see, this may sound a bit abrupt but…well I need you to marry me. Haruka choked, of all the things she thought could come out of the girl in front of her this was the one she didn't expected. "Are you ok?" _"I guess I should have been a little bit less honest..."_

"Yes...I just...I think I didn't understand that last part"

"_Ok, so he's not so bright" _"I said I want to marry you..."

"But... you ...you don't know me...besides I thought you were engaged"

Michiru stood up of her chair; she had no time for this. "You thought wrong..." She walked around the desk and stood in front of Haruka. "Don't get me wrong...this would be more like a business transaction, not a real marriage... I need a husband to get my money back, you need money for your business, if you agree to marry me I'll give you that money...see? It's a win-win situation"

Haruka gulped, this was getting out of control, if she were a man she wouldn't hesitate. Who on earth wouldn't want to marry this girl? But then...why she sounded so desperate?...who cared! She couldn't marry her, she was a woman... "Miss...I think you're confused...I wish I could help you but..."

"_But?" _"Mr. Tenoh I think you don't understand how delicate my position is right now, believe me, if I wasn't so desperate I wouldn't bother you... it's a fair deal, we need to stayed married a year then we'll annul the marriage, you'll be rich and free and I...well I'll be too..."

"I'm sure Miss Kaioh you have a lot of suitors...why chose me?" She was standing so close to her, looking up from her chair Haruka couldn't help but to follow the soft line of her curves, and the delicate flesh fighting to get out of the tight corset.

"Cause you're a business man Mr. Tenoh and this is a business..." Michiru leaned over the chair Haruka was sitting in; Haruka had never felt so vulnerable. Marriage to this girl was like buying a dress, Haruka felt uncomfortable if she didn't found her so irresistible, she'll hate her, she was so arrogant, why she thought she would cave into a marriage like that?

"I'm sorry Miss Kaioh but I cannot help you"

"Is this about money? How about if I give you a hundred thousand dollars?"

"Is not that"

Michiru frowned; she was not used to rejection. Did this man felt she was not good enough? He was so beneath her, he should be on his knees thanking her for such an offer. "Mr. Tenoh…be reasonable... you'll find this deal suitable I'm sure...

"Is not as simple as you think it is Miss Kaioh"

"Fine I'll give you 250,000 instead..."

"No...I cannot marry you Miss"

"I know you need the money, Haruka"

Haruka gulped, that was so much money that for a second she felt tempted to cave... _"I like the way my name sounds on her lips...good god being married to her and get money for it, it simply doesn't sounds real...Just the little detail of being a woman is stopping you remember?" _Michiru stepped closer to Haruka, their mouths almost touching, when Haruka was about to reply someone came into the office, it was the Tsukino's messenger boy...

"Sorry boss..." The boy looked ashamed, he apologized but Haruka noticed he was staring at Michiru. The aqua goddess, stood up straight, she had just been busted in a compromising position.

"I think I should leave now..." Michiru walked her way out of the office placing her gloves back on her now icy hands, once she reached the door; she turned around one more time. "Consider my offer Mr. Tenoh"

"My answer is still no Miss Kaioh" Angry, Michiru nodded and exited.

-o-o-

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid... not only did he reject me, now that boy is telling everyone. Could this get possibly worst?" _Michiru came back to her house feeling stupid, her fabulous plan had failed miserably and her reputation was hanging off a thread...

She managed to change into a dinner dress and wait for her godfather, she was feeling restless, an hour later she heard him on the entrance hall. She walked downstairs pretending everything was fine, she greet him on the hall looking beautiful in a green and blue long Worth dress...

"Good evening Yazuko"

The man in front of her looked ragging; before she could say anything else he slapped her in the face with enough strength to throw her down to the floor. Michiru was appalled.

"Whore! What the hell where you doing alone in that man's office?"

Michiru looked at the man who was supposed to be looking for her well-being with rage in her beautiful blue eyes, she couldn't answer him anything, in response he grabbed her by the collar of the dress and cross her face again, Michiru felt so impotent the only thing she could do was hold her tears while the beast hit her again and again...

(Oh...poor Michi Wish to know what's next? Review!)


	6. Chapter 6: I'm ruined

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights what so ever over Sailor Moon characters I just own the plot of this drama.

Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you're liking it so far!

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 6: I'm ruined

Mizu found Michiru on the entrance hall crying on the floor, she ran to help her.

"Miss, Miss are you ok?"

Michiru looked up to found Mizu looking at her with concerned eyes; of course she was not ok. She had never been hit in her entire life, no one had ever dare to touch her, and now this bastard had beat her up until he got tired...of course she was not ok.

Mizu helped her to get back on her feet; Michiru placed a palm on her face where a bruise was already showing. Holding together all the pride she got left, she turned to look at Mizu and spoke with clear voice. "Yes"

"Miss ...are you sure? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No, nothing happened here, did you hear me? Nothing" Fine, she was playing by his rules, if he wanted her to party she will, if she had to marry Seiya to get rid of him, she'll do it, she was not giving him another excuse to touch her...

-o-o-

"Why do you look so worried pumpkin?"

Mina looked at her brother annoyed, he was a year older than her, some people often thought they were twins. "Michiru Kaioh"

"The Sapphire?"

"Don't call her that, 'the whore' is more appropriate"

"Is this about Seiya Koh?" Pachinko was a young attractive man, he loved gambling and girls and he found utterly amusing all the little schemes his sister played on other girls.

"Yes"

"So are they already engaged?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time. Pachinko you need to help me"

"And what can I do? I'm not even friends with her"

"But there's got to be something I can do to keep her away from Seiya, she should marry that stupid Haruka Tenoh"

"Are they close?"

"Well there are rumors...but honestly Kaioh is way to prude to make a false move with a guy"

"And Tenoh wants to marry her?"

"Maybe...I don't know"

"Maybe all they need is a little help Mina"

"Yes, a little help… Pachinko you are a genius, we should totally help them!"

-o-o-

"_Little whore! What do you think you're doing? Are you willing to ruin your reputation? Stay away from that man or I'll show you who's to be on my bad side, did you hear me?" _

Michiru melt into her memories, the bruises were almost gone but not her rage, she had tried to come out with a plan to avoid the monster her tutor was, but it was not possible. And to make it even worse the rumors had already spread all over the city; last night went she was at the Opera House she could swear some ladies stared at her as she pass by. And to top the horrible evening during the interlude she ran into Haruka, at first she tried to avoid him but it was too obvious, everybody expected her reaction towards the blonde so she stayed cool and lent him her hand to kiss. Haruka was actually cool too.

_"Miss Kaioh, you look lovely tonight" _

_"Thanks Mr. Tenoh, tell me, are you enjoying the show?" _

"_I found it utterly amusing, don't you? All the drama and the stares..." Michiru smiled, he had read between lines to what she said, he knew they were far more interesting to everyone than the Opera._

"_Yes, amusing. So about what we talked the other day, have you reconsidered my offer Mr. Tenoh?"_

"_It's tempting Miss Kaioh but unfortunately I think I won't make you a good husband_"

Michiru snapped out of her daydream, she had come to accept that Haruka was not marrying her. Well anyway she barely knew him, maybe it was for the best, of course the rumors had affected her relation with Seiya he had pulled his 'offended suitor' act the past few days, Michiru knew she had to sweet up things with him if she wished to marry him, but the problem was that deep inside she didn't wanted to marry him so she found his act annoying.

She sighed, wondering how her life with Seiya would be like, thinking if she might found happiness in being a trophy wife, having a dozen children and living under Seiya's ego, on the other hand all of this sounded more pleasant than standing another beating from Yazuko or worse...lately he had had 'loose hands' around her, he make them look like an accident but Michiru knew that every time he touch her 'accidently' an evil grin showed on his face, she needed a way out quick.

So tonight she'll have to play and seduce Seiya around, convince him into asking her in marriage, it was so disgusting she felt sick to her stomach. Mizu came in holding her new green and gold brocade gown; it had just arrived from the store just in time for tonight's 'performance'.

Michiru was hugging one of the posts of her canopy bed while Mizu tied the laces of her corset; the maid was having a hard time pulling as tight as her mistress demanded."Tighter" She looked at Mizu; the maid shook her head worried.

"If I pull more Miss, you won't be able to breathe"

"Don't be silly just one more inch, I need to be extra pretty tonight, I'm getting engaged"

"Miss, but it's already too tight"

"That would be perfect. I'll be blushed and breathless and Seiya would think it's cause I have 'passionate' feelings for him, think of this dress as a prop in my act, now tighter!"

"Fine but if you eat anything the laces would break open" Laces… that was the least of her worries right now.

-o-o-

Michiru walked into the ball room looking dashing, it was true she could barely breathe but it was worth it. The minute Seiya spotted her across the room he had hurried to meet her, Michiru was glad that he was letting go his act after all. "Good Evening Seiya"

"Michiru you look ravishing"

"Thanks...you look quite sharp yourself" She gave him a bright smile and lowered her eyelashes, it was true she blushed in his presence but it was quite more related to the fact that she was out of breath on this dress than the fact that she found Seiya attractive, he didn't seemed to notice though, and taking her gloved hand gently he guided her to the dance floor.

"Shall we dance?"

"I'll love too"

-o-o-

"Hi"

Haruka turned around to see Minako looking at her, she was actually surprised since the girl had barely spoken to her even thought they had ran into each other in many events lately; she caught her staring at Michiru on the dance floor, the aqua goddess looked absolutely breathtaking and she had been unable to look away from her sight since the smaller girl arrived to the party.

"Good Night Miss Aino, what can I do for you this lovely evening?"

"Oh well...I'm on a secret mission...here" The blonde extended her a note hidden in the folds of her voluminous dress; Haruka took it quickly and hid it on her sleeve. "Good night Mr. Tenoh"

"Good night Miss Aino"

-o-o-

"Of course those rumors are false Seiya! I cannot believe you actually believe them I feel so embarrassed and sad..." Michiru look away pretending to be upset, the young man hold her hand concerned.

"Oh Michi I'm sorry, I've been stupid of course those are lies, I don't know what happened to me I hope you can forgive me"

"Well...it'll be hard" Michiru battered her eyelashes again mesmerizing Seiya with her bright blue eyes and then looking away demurely.

"Just ask for a star and I bring it to you..."

"_This rice is already cooked" _Michiru turned to look at Seiya, she knew he was going to kiss her, she was having cold feet already. The man leaned to kiss her but the second their lips were about to meet, a figure came out of the shadows. It was Mina looking stern. "_I never thought I'll say this but I'm glad she showed up"_

There was a flash of anger in the blonde's eyes but she came closer and grabbed Michiru's arm. "Michi, I need help, it's Usagi she's ...oh come and help me would you? It is urgent."

"Ah...sure, would you excuse us Seiya"

"I'll be waiting for you to come back" He nodded and saw the girls walk away.

"I'll be here in a minute" Minako walked Michiru to the upstairs floor; she stopped in front of a double white door.

"She's in there crying, would you calm her down?"

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"She won't listen, try to calm her while I'll go fetch her coach to take her home,"

Michiru nodded, she opened the door and stepped in, when the door close behind her she thought she heard a click, she looked around for Usagi but the only person in there besides her was not the bunny.

"You, what are you doing here?" Haruka was near the fireplace holding a note on her hand.

"Me? You sent me this note! I came here to talk to you"

"Note? What note? I did not sent you any note...Minako!" Michiru ran to the door to found it locked, she tried to calm down and took a deep breath this was not a good thing...although... "She set us up! Once anyone finds me here with you my reputation would die in five minutes"

"What? Is this a plan for me to marry you? Because if it is let me warn you it's not going to work"

"It's not a trap...but, well, this is the perfect opportunity for you to reconsider my offer. I need you to marry me." Michiru walked close to the blonde, she was a bit agitated but tried to appear calm maybe this was her shot to get rid of Yazuko.

"I can't"

"Come on Tenoh it won't be a real marriage it'll be more like a business transaction" Again she blushed, she was so agitated, she felt breathless and hot inside the very tight gown.

"I can't"

"Ok, I see your game, fine I'll give you $500,000"

"I can't Michiru, I swear if I could I wouldn't hesitate, but believe me I have my reasons."

"Are you married?"

"NO"

"Then why not Haruka? Tell me why the hell won't you marry me! I'll give you a million, a million dollars Haruka this is an offer you cannot refuse." Michiru was exalted, she grabbed Haruka's jacket lapels with desperation, time was running out for her, someone would come through that door any moment now and if the blonde didn't cave into marrying her, the next day Yazuko would kill her...or worse.

"I can't" Haruka felt awful, the smaller girl seemed in the verge of tears, she knew what would happen when that door would open, the reputation of the muse would be ruined forever, but she just couldn't help her without blasting her facade, and she just couldn't marry her, what would she tell her on her wedding night? That she was a girl?

"Why not?" Michiru felt like drowning she could barely breathe, she clung to Haruka's arms with desperation.

"Because I'm a woman Miss Kaioh!" Of all the horrors, of all the possible outcomes Michiru could have preview would be the reason, Haruka being a woman never cross her mind.

"Oh my God! Is this true?" Haruka nodded and looked at the pale beauty she was literally falling apart, and now she had broken her secret. "I'm ruined..." Michiru felt she was running out of air, a second later the door blew opened, she couldn't see who the sponsor of her ruin would be because in that moment she had the lack of luck of fainting into Haruka's arms...

(ah this chapter was long than i expected but nice ah? Oh the best is yet to come! So if you wish more, review!)


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon, just the plot of this sappy story!

Thanks so much for your reviews you know I cannot live without them!

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 7: Fallen angel

The doors flew open; Haruka was able to caught Michiru on her way down while fainting...

The scene as Mrs. Gohantake and Mrs. Aino saw it was not at all flattering, what they saw was a couple of single man and woman embracing each other hiding secretly on a bedroom, alone. The worst thing that could possibly happen to a young girl's reputation...

Haruka looked at both women with pleading eyes... "She...she fainted"

Mrs. Gohantake shook her head but walked to them, Haruka managed to place Michiru on a couch. Mrs. Aino was standing on the door frame looking appalled, Minako, her daughter had told her and Mrs. Gohantake she heard noise upstairs, moans... she thought that maybe there was someone sick up here... "Would you be so kind to go and fetch some ammonia salts Mrs. Aino?" The woman nodded and exited. Mrs. Gohantake looked then at Haruka with worried eyes. "What have you done to this poor girl Tenoh? Don't you see the delicate situation you just put her into?"

"I... I didn't do anything...oh..."

Mrs. Aino came a minute later holding a small bottle; Mrs. Gohantake put it under Michiru's nose. The aqua goddess started coughing, she woke up thinking she just had had the worst nightmare ever, but when she opened her eyes and found Mrs. Gohantake and Haruka looking at her she knew this was not a nightmare, her life was really over...

"Miss Kaioh, are you ok? Do you feel fine?"

"I... I can't breathe..." She felt suffocated, the corset wasn´t letting her breath...

Outside, on the party, the gossip ran as fire on a hay stack, before Mrs. Aino came back with the ammonia salts everyone knew already, many of the guests were now climbing upstairs, because the word was Michiru had been caught in her lover arms and fainted when surprised...

"It's the corset..." Haruka looked at Michiru with concern, not minding the two elder women she grabbed a pocket knife she always carried around and cut the laces of Michiru's corset.

When the cloth came off Michiru felt the fresh air filling her lungs, she looked at the blonde smiling thankful. "Thanks Haruka"

"We have to get her out of here" Mrs. Gohantake spoke, her tone serious.

-o-o-

"She was in his arms..."

"Oh I'll have fainted too...imagine how embarrassed she was..."

"My coachman told me she left the Gohantake's house half dressed..."

"Oh my God! I never thought Michiru Kaioh was such a slut!"

"The worst part is that there has been no announcement of an engagement yet..."

"So it means...poor Michiru"

"She deserves it for being such a slut..."

"That Tenoh is really a beast..."

-o-o-

Michiru had been shut in her house for two days now...she wanted to never go out again, she was especially worried today, Yazuko would come back to Boston from his business trip to New York, she'll have to face him today for sure...

"Mizu when Yazuko shows up I want you to please step in after letting him in with me for five minutes... no more, I don't wish to be left alone with that...man"

"Yes Miss, ah... you got a message from Mr. Haruka Tenoh..."

"_Mr.? Ha... that rat!" _"What does it say?"

"I don't know miss..."

"Don't lie; I know you've read it"

Mizu looking a bit ashamed lower her eyes. "Mmh, just one line. 'How are you?' "

Michiru nodded. "That'll be all Mizu"

"Shall I send a reply note Miss?"

"No" Michiru fixed the three strands of pearls around her neck and looked out the window; it was almost time to face the dragon.

-o-o-

"No reply?" Haruka looked at the Young boy who ran her errands.

"No Boss, sorry" Haruka nodded back to the messenger and dismissed him, she felt awful; she knew what the whole city was saying about Michiru, she had to help the girl. She was now a fallen angel and it was her fault...well not exactly, but she did felt guilty. She had been sending notes to her house at least four times a day and Michiru hadn't replied a single one.

"_What if something happened to her? Maybe she cannot reply, maybe she's ill..." _She felt like a lion on a cage her in the house; she was living in the Hino's residence, she was friends with the owner who was in Europe and had kindly let her use the house, it was a big stone mansion...too big for her alone. _"Maybe I should visit her... just to make sure she's fine..."_

-o-o-

"Mr. Yazuko is here..."

Michiru sighed, she nodded briefly to Mizu. "How is he?"

"He looks calmed"

"Let him in... five minutes, ok?" The woman nodded and exited, a few second later Michiru's godfather was standing in front of her.

"Good morning Michiru"

"Good Morning, please take a seat, how was your trip?" Michiru smiled relief maybe his Godfather hadn't heard yet, or maybe the perspective of her not getting married made him happy after all it meant he'll control her money 5 more years. She smoothed the fabric of her morning blue dress and poured him a cup of tea.

"Interesting...how was your weekend dear?"

"Ah..."

-o-o-

"Miss Kaioh is not available sir" Haruka looked at the maid blocking the door, she tried her best smile but the lady seemed unmovable.

"I know she's home, go tell her I'm here, that Haruka Tenoh is here"

Mizu lifted an eyebrow, this was Haruka Tenoh? No wonder her mistress had fallen for him he was so handsome... "Miss Kaioh won't see any visitors today..."

"Look, you're a pretty girl I bet you have a boyfriend no?" Mizu smiled, she was no girl she was already pushing 30. "Well then you'll understand why I need to see her..."

"I'm telling you, Miss Kaioh..." Mizu stayed silent for a second, she heard screams coming from the living room, and she promised Michiru to step in like five minutes ago. "Look sir, I'm going to ask you to leave..."

"What's going on? Is that...why is she screaming?"

"Sir, you cannot come in!" Haruka walked past Mizu, and into the Kaioh Manor, God better have mercy of whoever was making Michiru scream like that.

-o-o-

"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?"

Michiru covered her face with her arms, she was lying on the floor, she had never been this scared before, Yazuko was hitting her badly. "Stop it! Please! Stop it!" There was a wave of pearls covering the floor, Michiru crying hard tried to appeal to the monsters mercy.

The man looked at her with no mercy in his eyes. "You ruined my plans you stupid whore, you were suppose to get married to that asshole of Seiya, now you ruined my business with the Koh family!" The man kneeled on the floor looking furious he grabbed Michiru by the dress and slapped her hard again, she was just like a broken doll, no matter how much she was fighting him he was so much more stronger than her.

Michiru was strong and proud but she couldn't help to start screaming like a wounded child, she was in so much pain and she knew he was just starting. "Please... you're my tutor... stop it, Yazuko please...please."

The hideous man looked at her with evil eyes. "Fine...I'll forgive you... since you're not worth a penny as a wife; I'll make you my bitch"

Michiru was terrified, she tried to stand up and run but the man was stronger than her before she could walk away he had tackled her down to the floor and started beating her again. "NO! LET ME GO! NO!"

"Shut up or I'll close your mouth for good." He grabbed the dress and ripped it, Michiru closed her eyes waiting for the hell to come. "Hey!" Yazuko felt a strong grip lifting him from Michiru's delicate body, when he tried to react a fist slammed into his face, and once more, when he kneeled on the floor he felt someone kick him in the groin. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted to his attacker.

"Get your hands off her!"

"She's mine and I'll do with her what I wish!"

Haruka grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I want you to get the hell out of here before I kill you, do you understand?"

"And who do you think you are for asking such thing? I'm her tutor..."

"Yeah? Well I'm her fiancé!" Haruka slammed her fist against Yazuko again, the man looked at her raging.

"Tenoh?"

She smiled at him with disdain. "Yes, and you better not forget it, now get out!"

Yazuko cleaned the blood of his mouth and looked at Haruka with hatred. He stepped at the door frame and looked at Michiru who still lied on the floor. "This isn't over" and then he finally left.

Haruka turned to looked at the smaller girl with concerned eyes, she kneeled next to her. "Are you ok?" Michiru looked at her rescuer and shook her head with her blue eyes filled with tears. Haruka hugged her in an impulse, Michiru felt so comforted, she started sobbing she needed so bad to cry... "Shh it's ok, I am here it's ok"

"He'll be back... he'll be back and he will kill me, he'll rape me..." Michiru was hysterical.

"NO he won't"

"I cannot stop him"

"But I can"

"How?"

Haruka looked at Michiru, she seemed so frail like a twig fighting the wind, about to break, she took a deep breath, there was only one way to save Michiru from that man..."We're getting married"

Michiru was confused, she broke the hug and looked into the blonde's green eyes "But... you're a woman!"

"Only you know that princess..."

(ah...long chapter ... I hope you like it, I'll try to update soon but I'll be a little busy this week so please don't get anxious! Review if you want more!)


	8. Chapter 8: Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own any related character to Sailor Moon, just the plot to this story.

Thanks for your reviews and sorry for the delay guys, my lap is ditching on me again, so probably I'll update again till next week.

Boston Marriage

Chapter 8: Ring

"But …you're a woman!"

"Only you know that princess…. Besides yesterday you were desperate to found a husband"

"And I'm still…but two women cannot get married, it's …." Haruka grinned, she was a bit disappointed, Michiru didn't fit the profile of those prude and religiously fan homophobic girls….a real shame. "Illegal"

"Fine, it is ok I was just trying to help you…."

Michiru didn't seem to be listening to her anymore, she was formulating her own plan she could almost see the gears on her brain turning. "Although… if no one knows… you're my only choice now, so maybe we can fool everyone…." She whispered. "Yeah…"

"What are you whispering? I cannot hear you…"

"Help me stand up, please" Haruka lent the Aqua goddess a hand, Michiru found it was incredibly painful to just move, there was a not a single spot on her body that didn't ached. Haruka looked at Michiru with concern; she realized her face was beginning to show bruises. "Can I ask you a question Haruka?"

"Ah… sure anything."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

Haruka gulped, well she hated when men hurt women, but that was no reason to justify a marriage, mmh could she tell her that the idea of having her close warmed her insides? Or that the perspective of seeing her marrying a jerk make her furious? No, she couldn't. The smaller girl would probably kick her out… besides she was not in love with Michiru it was simply that she liked her a lot, that she reminded her of Marina….if someone had even dare to touch her sister she would have kill the bastard with no hesitation.

Michiru looked at the blonde, she seemed so immerse on her thoughts... She cleared her throat to caught Haruka's attention. "So?"

"Well isn't it obvious… I need the money you offered me and I know you don't have many choices"

"You're doing this for the money?" Michiru's question was dubitative, sure the money was a good reason, but was that the whole truth? Haruka nodded, the million was the perfect excuse. Besides it was no lie she needed that money. "Why do you dress like a man Haruka?"

The question surprised her, she wasn't expecting it. "Ah…." Haruka decided to be honest with Michiru if they were going to share a house the least she could do was trying to establish a trust bond. "No one respects girls in petticoat gowns; everyone believes they have no brain…"

Michiru raised her perfect eyebrow. "Thanks"

"I didn't mean you! Well….it's not like it's true, girls are smart but men don't see it, but when they look at you as an equal then you can express your opinions…"

"And the fact that you like girls has nothing to do with it?"

Haruka choke, Michiru looked at her amused. "I…"

"Don't deny it…"

"I wasn't going to! I mean…how did you know?"

"See…not many of my girl friends look down my cleavage…and you've done it at least twice"

Haruka blushed, she tried to remain cool. "So this means my plan is off then…. ""_Stupid… what have I told you about looking into girls cleavages? Damn… Now she thinks I'm a super pervert"_

"I didn't say such thing, I was just curious, but you do know that if we get 'married' ours won't be a real marriage right? It'll be …. A business"

"Because you hate lesbians…."

"Because I don't even know you! And I don't like girls…"

"Of course you don't" She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing… so this means…."

"Means we're engaged, we'll get married in two weeks"

"Why wait?"

"We have to announce our wedding, I have to get a dress, we need to reserve the church and…"

"Church?"

"I'm Anglican Haruka…aren't you?"

"I'm Catholic …hey! That's not the point! We cannot get married on a church!"

"You're a practicing Catholic? Well I guess your church would be ok…" Michiru frowned, many of her acquaintances wouldn't be happy to sit on a Catholic church….

"No! I mean don't you think mocking the values of church is a bit too much?"

"And what do you expect? Me, getting married on the city hall? "

"Honestly? You'll buy an expensive dress and pay a church filled with flowers to delight the people that have been talking all those hideous things about you?"

"Don't forget the party we're hosting"

"You're nuts"

"Me? Mr.?"

-o-o-

Michiru entered the Hajiki store later that day, with a lot of make up on her face, to cover the path of violence left on her face… she noticed that two ladies glared at her when she stepped in, in response she politely smile back at them. _"Stupid manners"_

"Miss Kaioh! A pleasant surprise indeed."

"_A pleasant tea time gossip you mean!" _"Good evening, Mrs. Hajiki."

"What can I do for you, perhaps you're looking for a party dress?"

"Actually I am looking a wedding dress…."

The look on the woman's face make Michiru smiled amused. "Miss Kaioh….who's the lucky man?"

"Isn't it obvious? Haruka Tenoh…"

-o-o-

Michiru was tired, she had had no less than ten visits just in the morning and now she had to face the afternoon ones, suddenly it seemed that everyone wished to know the details of her engagement….

She was looking through her mother belongings; she watched the clock, she better hurry.

(_Flashback)_

"_Miss Kaioh! You're such a lucky lady, that Tenoh is a real handsome man, quite a catch."_

"_Thanks Mrs. Aramaki"_

"_You look so in love, I must say I'm utterly surprised I always thought you'll get married to Mr. Koh…"_

"_Love is always surprising, isn't it?"_

"_I can see you're not wearing your ring Miss, I was willing to see it…"_

"_Oh that…yes, it's being resized, men… they can build cities but they can't get a ring size right…"_

A ring, she needed an engagement ring, how could she forget? She was sure her grandmother ring was here somewhere… she cannot ask Haruka for a ring, that'll be just ridiculous.

"Miss…"

"Not now Mizu, I'm busy" She kept opening little boxes, she sure had a lot of stuff around.

"Miss, Mr. Tenoh is here"

"Sent him upstairs, I'm looking for something"

"Upstairs? Here with you? A-l-o-n-e?"

Michiru sent the maid a dirty look. "He's my fiancé"

"Until he's your husband he should not…"

"Don't be nosy and sent him up! Would you? I'm in a hurry"

The maid nodded, but Michiru was sure she left cursing under her breath.

Haruka walked into the room moments later, she looked dashing in a dark suit, really even though she knew there was a woman in that suit Michiru still thought Haruka was quite attractive."Hi… are you busy?"

Michiru turned around and stepped out of the closet she was tearing apart to find the ring. "Hi Haruka… what are you doing here? I thought we'll meet for dinner"

"Yes but…I have something for you; I think you should wear it to the dinner."

"You do?" Michiru stepped closer. The blonder held her breath she was not used to the proximity with the smaller girl. "What is it?"

Haruka searched inside her pocket for a small blue velvet box. "Ok don't get excited…it's a loan ok?"

Michiru nodded, Haruka then opened the box to reveal a precious ring, it was a perfect heart shaped sapphire surrounded by diamonds. "It's….oh Haruka!"

"It was my mother's… I thought you needed a ring, so I'm lending it to you"

"Thanks…I'll be very careful with it" Haruka took the ring from the case and place it gently on Michiru' hand, not knowing exactly why the smaller girl blushed softly. Michiru was moved, Haruka was so thoughtful, she noticed surprised the ring was a perfect match to her finger and smiled.

"Ok so, now we're really engaged"

"Haruka I…" Michiru looked into the green eyes suddenly feeling a tingle on her neck, what was this feeling that made her feel self-conscious around Haruka?

Haruka look down into Michiru's deep sea eyes, she felt a sudden urge to kiss her, she leaned unconsciously and was just about to kiss her when the door flew opened. "Oh I am so sorry Miss Michiru!"

Haruka looked at the maid with annoyance, unwillingly she let Michiru's hand go and step back. "What is it Mizu?"

"You have a visitor"

"So soon? I thought the first one would arrive in half an hour."

Mizu looked a bit nervous; she lent Michiru a white card with golden borders. Michiru didn't need to open it to know to who it belong. "I'll be downstairs in just a minute" The maid nodded and exited.

"Who is it?" Michiru lend her the note. _Seiya Koh. _The small note was folded on one side. "Why is it folded?"

"Means he's mad, maybe he wrote something inside"

Haruka unfolded it to found a simple sentence wrote down. "_You broke my heart and I want to know why" _"Let's go downstairs"

"Are …are you staying?"

"Of course I am! I'm your fiancé"

Michiru simply nodded, that made perfect sense….didn't it?

(Uh… what would happen? Want to find out? Review! )


	9. Chapter 9: Add this to our tab

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over Sailor Moon characters I just own the plot of this story.

Thanks for your reviews and sorry for delay as some of you know my lap was being repaired...but now she's back! And so am I so here it is:

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 9: Add this to our tab

Michiru and Haruka went downstairs, when they were about to enter the living room Michiru realize this was not a good idea. "Wait...you can't go in there, he'll notice you where upstairs with me... besides I can handle him alone."

Haruka looked at Michiru with one eyebrow lifted. "You are not staying alone in that room with that man...he's ... I don't think it's ...decent"

"You're serious?" Michiru shook her head she had many remarks for that statement but now was not the time to start an argument with the blonde. "Fine, let's do this, you'll stay in the room next to the living room, you can hear everything that happens and pop if necessary" "_Which of course won't happen" _"He cannot stay longer than 15 minutes because he doesn't wish to make a scandal out of this" _"I hope" _"I'll dismissing him right away ok?" Haruka looked at Michiru a million replies on her mind but the smaller girl was one step ahead. "We agree then..." Michiru practically pushed her through a second door and disappear.

"Damn!"

-o-o-

Michiru came into the living room smiling; she was a well trained actress. She walked towards Seiya, her emerald silk skirts waving graciously.

"Seiya, what an unexpected surprise" Seiya seemed utterly displeased, Michiru not losing her coolness lent him a hand, he kissed it briefly and waited for her to sit down. "I must say I'm surprised you showed up in such a short notice... you're lucky I was able to see you. Lovely weather we are having today isn't it?"

"Stop the pleasantries Michiru, I know I only have 15 minutes and as you obviously know this isn't a social visit"

"It isn't?" She offered him a cup of tea looking dumbfounded; all those years of social encounters surely were paying off.

"Don't play dumb. Tell me with what is Tenoh blackmailing you into marrying him?"

"Blackmailing? I don't think I'm following you Seiya..." She fixed a lock of her hair nervously, but her face remained a calmed mask.

"It's obvious he know something, otherwise you wouldn't be marrying him, he's a low life, he has no manners you cannot play that 'I'm in love' theater to me, you cannot possibly love that man, he has no decent bloodline or fortune."

Michiru smoothed the fabric of her dress, what was she suppose to say? Seiya was breaking all the rules of a polite visit, he had reasons to be upset of course but she didn't wanted to make this any worse. "Well, Love is unpredictable. I'm glad you stop by but I'm expecting visitors so maybe we can have this conversation some other time over tea."

Seiya stood up and sat next to Michiru on the love seat looking furious. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you love him" Michiru looked at him, feeling a knot on the throat, she lower her eyes and whispered. "I do"

"You're lying! You cannot even look me in the eye! What did he do to you ah? Did he... Good Lord he did... didn't he? I shall kill him!"

Seiya got on his feet raging, Michiru got up as well, looking alarmed. "NO! He did not! Don't you dare assume such thing I'm a lady"

"It's ok sweetheart, once I kill that bastard we'll see what can be made to fix your situation..."

"What situation? You're ... please Seiya stop saying nonsenses and leave before you may do or say something you regret. My marriage with Haruka Tenoh is happening, nor you nor anyone else would step in my decision."

He held her hand and stepped closer to her. "It's ok to feel guilty Michiru, if you hadn't place yourself in a position in which that beast would be able to prey on you, you wouldn't be suffering now but I'm going to help you..."

Michiru's patience was running out fast. On the other side of the door Haruka's one was running out faster. "Look Seiya I'm telling you Haruka is not forcing me into this marriage, deal with it! Nobody preyed on me, there was no situation and this does not require any fixing"

Seiya looked at Michiru with annoyance. "So are you really consenting this union Michiru?"

"Yes"

"What about us?"

"US? There's not us... we were not even dating Seiya."

Seiya's eyes sparkle with indignation. "If I had known that the way to force you into marriage was being indecent, I'll have get you into it long time ago, I respected your wishes, protected your reputation and for what? For you to surrender to the first man that slips into your bed?"

"What?" She felt appaled, how could Seiya say such a thing to her?

"You hear me; you're marrying him because you have lost your maidenhood on his bed"

Michiru wished she knew some not ladylike insults to throw at this jerk face, but since she didn't she just stood there losing the color of her cheeks. "Get out of my house"

Seiya walked toward her smiling. "Did I touch a sensitive fiber?"

"Get out!"

"I..." In that moment Haruka stepped in Michiru sighed with relief. "What is he doing here?"

"The lady was clear, get out"

"You allowed him into your house already? Your mother would die again if she knew" Michiru's anger was bigger than her manners; she raised a hand and crossed his face.

"Get out and never come back"

"You will pay for this"

Haruka stepped closer and grabbed Seiya by the shirt collar. "Fine, add this to our tab" she lift him on throw him out to the hallway. "If I see you near my fiancé again I will break each bone in that pathetic skinny body of yours."

Seiya was not letting his honor to be diminished; he stood up and attacked the blonde. Soon they were engaged in a fierce fight.

"Stop it!" The doorbell was ringing and Michiru was flipping, the least she needed now were more visits. Haruka slammed Seiya against the floor and hit him in the face, she was obviously winning. "Haruka! Haruka don't kill him!"

Haruka looked at Michiru who looked between amused and scared. "Then, what?"

Seiya looked relieved and smug to hear Michiru defending him. "See 'your' girl is on my side"

Haruka hit him again making his lips bleed."Shut up jackass!"

Michiru sent Seiya a dirty look."Don't kill him in my hallway, you'll ruin the carpet, besides I cannot welcome guests with a corpse in the entrance hall, throw him out" Haruka smiled, she already liked Michiru a little more now...if possible. She stood up and forced Seiya to do the same. Then she opened the door where a very elegant dressed woman looked at them with surprise and kicked Seiya out.

The woman looked appalled, Michiru walked to the door looking as innocent as possible. "Good afternoon Mrs. Tsukino, you're just in time, isn't Serena joining you?"

"Ah... she... she has the flu Miss Kaioh"

"Oh what a shame, please step in I'll be with you in just a second" The woman nodded and walked to the living room still puzzled. Michiru looked at Haruka halfsmiling "I'll see you for dinner"

"I'll pick you up at eight" Haruka vowed and kissed Michiru's hand pressing her warm lips maybe too much and maybe for too long... Michiru blushed; the strangest thing was that she liked it.

-o-o-

In spite of all the rumors, the scandal and the fact that most of the guests RSVP just to see the year's biggest circus Michiru and Haruka's wedding day arrived...

Michiru looked at herself on the silver framed mirror. She looked like a fairy tale princess, her long hair braided with white lilies, the white silk dress long enough to fill a room, the tail along was five yards long, the handmade veil pinned to her head with a beautiful diamond tiara it was ...perfect. The sunlight made her gown look as white as snow, she sighed softly, she wished her mother could have been here to see her on this her wedding day, but what would her mother say if she knew why and who she was marrying? It was better not to think about it too much. A year from today she was going to be a free wealthy woman, and then her life would begin.

"You look nervous Miss" Mizu buttoned up the one hundred pearl buttons of the gown and fixed all the details on her dress, she was so happy, sobbing softly now and then every time she looked at Michiru wearing the dress.

"I am"

"Well you shouldn't be, after today you'll have someone who'll take care of you"

Michiru frowned, she hated that perspective of marriage, she wasn't looking for someone to fix her problems or make her choices, she was looking for someone to love, to share a life with ... her smile faded, this marriage was none of that though, she was getting into this mess for money and her freedom... she wished for a second she were in love with Haruka and Haruka to love her back, she imagine that their lives would be much happier... but it was just a dream.

"I'm ready"

(Oh do I hear wedding bells? What do you think? Do you think Michiru has realized that every wedding ends with 'you can kiss the bride'? Review if you wish more!)


	10. Chapter 10: You may kiss the bride

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over characters related to Sailor Moon I just own this story plot.

Thanks for your reviews; I'm glad you like the story so far. Hey my birthday is in three days so some birthday reviews would be nice.

Boston Marriage

Chapter 10: You may kiss the bride

"Wow! You look so beautiful; I won't say anything else about overpriced wedding dresses again."

"What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

Haruka shook her head smiling, she was not used to yet to how little details annoyed her soon to be bride, just yesterday she surprised Michiru lecturing the house staff over the fact that there were no salad forks on the table, and now this... "I'll be here just a minute I wanted to let you know that the whole city is here"

Michiru smiled. "No surprise there, only two invitations were not confirmed" The day before Michiru double-checked the list herself, the only invitations not confirmed where the one sent to the Koh family –that was an obvious shot- and the one she sent to her godfather...actually Michiru was worried about this last one, after all Yazuko was her tutor, and Michiru wondered if his absence would cause legal troubles not to mention raise even more gossips.

"I'll say only one was not confirmed..."

Michiru frowned. "Seiya is here? What a nerve!"

"No... Your godfather just arrived"

"Are you sure? But..."

"He'll walk down the aisle"

Michiru blinked a couple of times with not sure she had heard correctly. "You're telling me that the man who you humiliate and violate me, the man who tried to rape, and then got punched in the face over and over by you, is here to walk me down and hand me to you?"

"Yes"

"How did you do that?"

-o-o-

_(Flashback)_

"_Good evening" Haruka entered Yazuko's office with disgust, the place smelled like scotch and cheap perfume, the man in front of her looked at her with profound hate._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I came to make a deal with you"_

"_Ha, so you found about the will clause is that it?" Haruka sighed, she had actually chatted with Michiru's lawyer a few days ago, in order for Michiru to get married she needed her stupid tutor consent, of course she had had the good sense not to mention it to Michiru, the poor girl was a nervous wreck with the wedding arrangements already._

"_Here's the deal, you'll come to the wedding 'pretending' to be a nice and loving tutor, you'll consent to our marriage and after the ceremony I don't want to see you near my wife ever again"_

"_Sure, when elephants learn to fly, I will not consent; the only thing you will achieve is ruining Michiru's reputation beyond recognition, nothing more than that."_

_Haruka smiled, the man looked a bit nervous but didn't move. "Are you here to kill me Tenoh? Give it a shot I have a pistol on my drawer"_

"_Do you know who Kenji Kiseki is?"_

"_Everyone knows, he's the police chief"_

"_Fine, if you don't do as I say I'll put you in jail for attempt of rape and assault"_

"_I want to see Michiru ratifying those charges, in our world those things never happen Tenoh, even if they do, everybody will put themselves in the line to deny it."_

"_There'll be no need for Michiru to testify...you won't last a night in jail Yazuko"_

"_You're bluffing"_

"_Am I? Look outside your window..." Yazuko looked outside to the street, a tall man had his back leaned against a street light, his face had been in all the newspapers, the chief of police was standing right outside his window... "He's my personal friend, so I'm guessing you'll like to please me won't you?"_

"_Fine, anyway Michiru would be the end of you, she's a shallow bitch"_

"_Insult her once more and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do..."_

-o-o-

"Me? Nothing... maybe he's just trying to be nice with you"

"Liar"

"Ok maybe I convince him, but the point is that he's here"

"Thanks Haruka...well, now go, don't let people find you here." She smiled at Haruka." I'll be outside in just a minute" Haruka nodded although deep inside she didn't wanted to leave, the vision of Michiru in her wedding dress was breathtaking.

Michiru took a deep breath and walked outside, in the end Haruka convinced her to held the wedding on the Kaioh's manor Garden ...it was utterly unusual, something that hadn't be done before but since this whole wedding was a show, this just was just added to the long list of unusual things about the wedding, people talked about it along with the fact of the ceremony being rushed after just a few weeks of acquaintance, there was no engagement party and Seiya spread rumors in town about a possible duel, the whole thing was indeed a circus act.

Yazuko awaited for her at the bottom of the stairs looking cool and a perhaps a bit drunk, if he was pissed Michiru couldn't tell, in fact for years she couldn't remember most of the details of that day.

When Haruka said the whole city Michiru thought she was exaggerating but actually Michiru notice in the crowds many faces she could barely recognize, the whole _crème de la crème_ was here, Michiru notice with sadness that there was not a single person in the crowd that actually cared about her, not a loving smile, nothing. The whole affair seemed out of a dream, even the vibrant pink roses and the dripping white candles seemed too bright to be real.

Yazuko lead her gently down the aisle and placed her next to Haruka, the blonde dressed with an impeccable grey tux, a single white rose on her lapel. Michiru smiled nervously when Haruka lift the veil covering her face and everyone saw her.

The ceremony was brief, Michiru began wondering how deep in hell she'll sink after this, she looked at Haruka, the blonde seemed so cool Michiru envy her. "_Soon it'll be all over and I'll be able to sleep" _She was so immerse in her thoughts she barely understood why Haruka was holding her hand... she hear her speaking but she lost track of what was happening...

"Michiru?"

The aqua goddess looked at the priest confused, she blinked a couple times and caught a glimpse of the crowd, why was suddenly everyone so anxious? "What father?" Maybe it was some sort of catholic ritual she missed; she really should be paying more attention...

"Yes or no? Do you Michiru Kaioh take this man to be your ..."

"Oh! Yes! Yes I do!" The blonde smiled relieved, for a moment she thought Michiru was having a change of heart and running away...lucky for her she was just distracted. The crowd seemed to breathe again all at the same time.

Haruka slipped a golden band in her finger...Michiru took the other ring and looked at it for a second; this ring was supposed to mean so many things... an eternal promise of love and sacrifice, a promise to grow old as a couple to live and die together ...she hated this to be a lie, holding tears that fight to escape her eyes Michiru slipped the golden band quickly on the blonde's finger, she noticed Haruka looked at her carefully, like trying to figure her out.

"Now you may kiss the bride."

"_What?" _A kiss, how could she possibly forget that? Now what? Was she supposed to let Haruka... before Michiru could think a nice plan to escape out of this Haruka smiled at her and held her by the waist softly. "_She knew! She's such a rascal!" _

Haruka looked deep into Michiru's eyes and leaned to kiss her hoping that she wouldn't look away; her intention was to give her a brief kiss on the lips, nothing scandalous...

"Haruka..." Michiru whispered softly but instead of stepping back as she thought she wanted she simply closed her eyes, in a second she felt the pressure of the blonde's lips on her...

The contact was not what Michiru thought it'll be, it was a gentle kiss, but it made her feel as if a sudden fire spread through her body, she had never been kissed before, not that anyone hadn't tried, she simply refused it every time, and now she felt for the first time this sensation, this desire of losing control over everything of letting herself go... one kiss and she knew she was sold to this feeling...

Haruka had kissed many girls before, she was and expertise lover but somehow she felt like no time before... Michiru's lips where soft as silk, fresh as a rose ... her intentions melted away when she felt the smaller girl surrender, when Michiru half-opened her mouth Haruka wasn't able to stop herself and slipped her tongue in the girl's mouth...

Michiru felt like bursting, she felt Haruka all around and all over, she let that tongue explore deep inside her mouth and take her hostage...

"Ehem..." The priest cleared his throat, Michiru opened her eyes surprised to found herself blushed with desire. She stepped back slowly leaving Haruka with a sense of void. "It's good to see t two young people getting married for love... Congratulations Mrs. Tenoh"

Michiru lowered her eyes, she felt ashamed, but over all sad. She touched her lips remembering the kiss, why? Why did she felt so bad and so good at the same time?

(Oh sparks are flying...now you think they'll have a happy marriage? Let's see if Miss Kaioh oh sorry Mrs. Tenoh and Mr. Tenoh can fight their own demons no? Review if you want more!)


	11. Chapter 11: Honey Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon, just this story line.

Thanks for your reviews.

Ah and now that's official well I like to sent a kiss to my gilrfriend Amnesia... great isn't it? "Love springs in fan fictionha ha ha

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 11: Honey Moon

The party was crowded, Michiru spent the next hour just thanking her guests, she felt utterly anxious as if waiting for someone to find out about her charade, she refuse to eat she was too nervous...

Haruka lead her gently to a table on the back, she shook hands with people that apparently were Haruka's guests.

"Who were those people Haruka?"

"The tall one is the chief of police the woman in pink is...well I believe is his wife..."

"Oh, I see may I ask how is it that you're friends with him? I thought you said you've only been here in Boston once before..."

"We, we met in New York... it's a story I'm sure your royal ears won't tolerate"

Michiru looked at her husband (?) puzzled "Why are you being rude ah?"

Haruka sighed, she was acting rude cause after the kiss the smaller girl looked shocked and pale and now she felt guilty for french kissing her .but she couldn't tell her so now she was pissed at her...it was complicated.."Excuse me I'm just tired"

"It's ok, listen I'll go upstairs to get changed ok?"

"Sure"

------------------o------------------------o-----------------------

Michiru got off the white dress and into a blue travel suit, a few days before they had agreed that for 'honey moon' they'll travel to Haruka's State in the country , Haruka needed to fix some details to start working on her buildings and Michiru had no objection in spending a few days in the sun away from all the people who couldn't get enough of them.

After the Seiya's incident the gossips were even worse, rumours about a duel, secret affairs and broken hearts grew everywhere, Michiru was tired and although Haruka made no comment Michiru was sure she was tired too.

Michiru looked at herself in the mirror, therehad still a pink blush on her cheeks, she lift a hand and touch her lips, she was confussed, why did she felt like this? Haruka was not only a stranger...she was a woman... she couldn't be falling for her. She felt gratitude and nothing more, she was grateful Haruka got rid of Yazuko and defend her honor fighting with Seiya, she felt comfortable hanging on the blonde's arm, she was thankful that Haruka had all the patience of the world with her... that was it. "_Isn't it?"_

Maybe it was true that over the past weeks she had get used to Haruka, that she found her jokes amusing, her laugh enchanting and all but... Michiru wiped those thoughts away the last she needed now was more reasons to be nervous.

"Miss your things are already packed, are you sure you don't need me to go with you?"

"Thanks Mizu but it'll be only a couple days besides I need you to take my things down to the Hino's Manor"

"Are ... are you leaving this house Miss?"

"A wife duty is with her husband, don't you always say that? Haruka's business is closer to the Hino's manor so he wishes to stay there..."

"Well if the master says that..."

"Master? Seriously..." Michiru sounded annoyed, she thought Haruka was right, people respect men, Mizu had worked for her all her life and now she called her 'husband' master and she still called her Miss... "It's my choice to please 'him' Mizu, if it had caused me any inconvinient I wouldn't be moving, he's not my owner..."

"Marriage is a sacred bond Miss, you shall obbey and love your husband..."

"Obey? What am I? A slave?"

"He's your master now..."

Michiru rolled her eyes, she had had enough of this. "Look Mizu, mine is a convinience marriage, I don't love him or whatsoever, I'm owner of my own destiny and believe me the last thing Haruka would do will be bossing me around! Cause I'm so over him..."

"Are you ready to go...dear?" Michiru turned around to found Haruka on the door frame, for a second she could swear Haruka looked angry but in a second she looked cool again.

Michiru felt horrible, after all she didn't really thought Haruka was beneath her she was just making a point..."Haruka I didn't mean..."

"I'll meet you downstairs"

-----------------o-------------------o---------------

Michiru walked down the stairs feeling guilty, she realized she hurted the blonde feelings and somehow that make her feel very sad, she'll have to talk to her, the way to the State was long and they'll be alone so she'll talk to her then...

"Ready to go...dear?"

Michiru nodded, Haruka offered her an arm but remained cold, Michiru felt even worse.

Saying good bye was easy she saw no happy faces, actually people was not happy for her they just enjoy the drama surrounding this wedding. Michiru step into the carriage and Haruka entered just right behind her.

After waving good bye for five more minutes, the couple finally left the scene and started their way to the country.

Michiru took a deep breath she was not good with apologies...she looked at the blonde sitting in the opposite side of the car as far away from her as she could.

"So..." Haruka looked at her but made no moves. "Listen about what you heard in the room I didn't..."

"You don't need to explain I should have knocked."

"It's ...that's not the way I feel about you, I know you're not beneath me, I was just angry at Mizu"

"I said it was ok, quit it "

Michiru close her mouth, she knew that hadn't gone well but she didn't knew what to say...

The countryside was very beautiful, they past small farms and lovely sightscenes, Michiru felt uneasy however they hadn't spoke a word since they've left Boston.

"Haruka?"

"What is it?"

"So ... I was wondering... why ... why did you kissed me?" Michiru had hesitated but her curious was bigger, she might have not been kissed before but she had seen many kisses way more cold that the one they shared at the wedding.

Haruka lifted an eyebrow, why was she asking her this? "Why do you think?"

Michiru placed her hands closer and look to the floor. "I don't know that's why I'm asking"

"It had to be done"

"Oh... " Michiru felt hurted, she surprised herself thinking that was not what she wished the blonde had said to her.

"I'm sorry if it bothered you, I had the impression you wished everyone to believe ours is a real marriage"

"It... " Michiru felt weak and she was not letting things slip out of control anymore, she had to hide this new feelings, why did she felt like this? "Thanks for being so effusive on your task"

Haruka grinned Michiru's tone was cold and despective. "I'm being well paid"

Michiru nodded and turn her face to the countryside, she wished this trip was over , she wished she hadn't found already that she was falling in love with Haruka that she was in love with her own 'husband' a woman that'll never pay attention to her the woman that right now thought she was shallow and stupid.

"Are we getting there soon?"

"Not soon enough"

(ah poor Michiru... well you know if you wish more review I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm partying all weekend so i cannot make promises! Thanks to all how kinldy wished me a happy birthday!)


	12. Chapter 12: Wind Heights

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to sailor moon I just own the plot of this story.

Thanks for the reviews guys and sorry about the delay.

Boston Marriage

Chapter 12: Wind Heights

They arrived to Haruka's property before the sunset; Michiru was tired of traveling and tired of pretending all the way that she didn't felt hurt...

"We will be arriving in just a moment now..."

"Wonderful, I need to change my clothes..."

"Before we arrive Michiru there are some things I need to clear with you" Michiru nodded, Haruka took a deep breath. "People here think I'm a man too so I'll introduce you as my wife, but I have a brother and well, he ..."

"He doesn't know you're..."

"He does, but I don't wish him to get the wrong idea about us"

"Which would be...?"

"That we're anything but... business partners"

Michiru felt a sting on her pride and she smiled sweetly, she composed the must cold tone of voice she and answered back. "He won't get that idea from me I can guarantee you"

Haruka looked at her unwillingly, how could she found her so beautiful if she was practically made of ice? Haruka shook her head trying to get the picture out of her mind and looked outside where a white tall building welcome her home, they've arrived to Wind Heights, the Tenoh's land...

Michiru looked outside too, the house they were heading to was big and had an air of solemnity, Michiru realized that Haruka came from a wealthy family which had obviously gone through some tough times but some of it grandness remain...

"What's he's name?"

"My brother? Hayaki"

"Sounds nice"

"He's about your age"

"Oh"

Haruka helped her step out of the carriage, Michiru thanked she was able to move her legs and caught some fresh air, the place surrounding her was beautiful, and a fresh breeze seemed to run in every corner, while she was admiring the rose bushes surrounding the house a gush of wind caught the hat she was holding in her hand and blew it away, Michiru laugh with surprise.

"I'll get you that" Haruka turned to bring her hat.

"There'll be no need" Michiru looked at the place where the voice came from to found a young very good looking man, he came towards them holding Michiru's hat on his hand, Michiru couldn't help but stare; his eyes were deep blue, just like hers but his smile was exactly as Haruka's. "Mademoiselle..." He lent Michiru her hat and the smaller girl smiled, she was a little blushed. "That's why they named this place Wind Heights, I'll assume you're my beautiful new sister in Law, Hayaki Tenoh, a pleasure to meet you" The young dark headed man vowed and kiss her gloved hand gently, Michiru smiled thinking how charming the Tenoh's where.

"A pleasure, Michiru Kaioh... well Tenoh now"

"Mrs. Tenoh, a woman so good looking like you taking our name is a high honor, I hope my sister lives up to it"

Haruka's eyebrow twitched..."That's enough Haya"

"Excuse my sister, she has no manners...oh well I'm afraid you know that already"

Michiru smiled again trying her best to remain cool, Haruka looked upset, obviously her brother was a flirt and a teaser.

"We can stay and chat here till tomorrow but I thought you said you were tired Michiru" Haruka's tone was calmed but had a hint of rudeness. Michiru looked at her puzzled by the sudden mood swing she could have sworn that when she spotted the house in the horizon she had gotten a little less cranky, but now it seemed she was angry again.

She nodded and stepped into the house porch, then into the house itself, the house was cozy, built in a Victorian style it looked like a home, someplace people actually lived into. When she remove her gloves she looked into what seemed to be the living room, a pretty young woman came out of it looking at her with disdain.

She was skinny and had long lavender colored hair, her eyes matched it. She looked away from her to look at Haruka, when her eyes met the blonde she smiled widely. "Haruka!" She ran to the blonde and hugged her, Haruka seemed happy to see her to.

"Lala!"

Michiru raised an eyebrow, who was this Lala person? As if she might have thought it out loud, Hayaki stood up next to Michiru and whispered in her ear. "She's a service girl, Haruka well...saved one time, but you shouldn't worry there's nothing between them"

Michiru turned her head to discover Hayaki very close to her smiling confidently. "I was not..."

"Jealous? Of course not, why would you? I just thought you were curious, but the killer look you are sending them may confuse others ah?" Hayaki's tone was sarcastic; Michiru felt a sudden shade of pink covering her cheeks. He had the boldness of start laughing at her and she felt the shade turning red.

Michiru felt so embarrassed, she smiled nervously...

Haruka broke the hug between Lala and her, then turned around smiling to catch a glimpse of Michiru blushing over Hayaki's comment she was unable to caught, she felt uncomfortable but she couldn't tell exactly why.

"Lala, take your new Mistress to her room upstairs" The young lavender haired girl looked annoyed but nodded. "Michiru, she will show you to your room now"

-o-o-

Once they left the hall the lavender-haired girl led her to a room on the upstairs floor, the room was elegantly decorated and had a fluffy blue carpet. "This would be your room"

"Thank you, can you please make the arrangements for me to take a bath, Lala?"

The girl look at Michiru with arrogance "My name is Lavender and I'm not your personal maid, if you need anything fetch it yourself"

Michiru was too well trained to let this little girl intimidate her; she placed her hat and gloves on the bed and turned to look at the girl smiling. "Listen Lavender, I'm your master's wife so that makes me your mistress you may not be my personal maid but I'm giving you a direct order and I expect things to be done when and as I said so, did I made myself clear?"

"Haruka could not have married such a bitch like you for love; this marriage won't last, and as I told you before if you want something fetch it yourself!"

Michiru was losing her patience; she came closer to the girl looking intimidating. "You don't want to be on my bad side L-a-l-a"

-o-o-

"Wow Haruka! Your wife is a beauty!"

"_On the outside..."_ "Listen Haya..."

"How did you manage to marry her ah? I would never expect she to like...well you know she doesn't look ... that's not important tell me everything, your letter was to brief I was shocked when you told me you were getting married!"

"Listen to me, there's something I need to explain you about my marriage Hayaki"

"Uh inside details... that's not gentleman like..."

"No! Shut up and listen to me ok?" Hayaki stop smiling and looked at his sister with concern. "Michiru well she's my wife but..."

-o-o-

"Unless Haruka asks me I won't do anything for you, I don't know what trick you turn to get him to marry you but obviously he would realize soon enough he has made a mistake, you are nothing but a stupid spoiled wanton"

"Listen girl, whether you do as I say or I'll make sure you'll get marks that would remind you how to obey me!"

Michiru was furious; who the hell this girl thought she was? "What's going on here?"

Both of the girls turn around to find Haruka on the door looking outraged. Michiru smiled comforted, with Haruka here this girl would stop being such a pest, calling her names and being out of place.

Lavender placed her hands on her face and started crying the moment she saw Haruka, Michiru looked at her puzzled. "I asked you something Michiru, what's going on here?"

Michiru opened her mouth. "Haruka..."

"She's yelling at me! She's being mean and she's screaming at me!"

"_What?" _"Haruka that's not..."

"Lala go wait in the kitchen..." The girl nodded and exited. Haruka turn to look at her once more, Michiru felt uneasy. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've not been here a whole hour and you're already showing your claws..."

Michiru felt as if Haruka had just hit her across the face and look at her thinking what to say and how not to feel her little heart was breaking again...

(Well you know the deal... review if you want more! Ah promise things would improve...maybe...ha-ha)


	13. Chapter 13: Good night Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon, just the plot of this story.

Thanks for your reviews and again I'm deeply sorry about the lack of updates seems that for some unknown reason I'm having no inspiration but I'll try harder I promise.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 13: Good night kiss

Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes hoping to find the right words to express her feelings but she seemed to have none. "She...she's lying"

"Lala? I saw you threatening her"

"You don't believe me?" Michiru's voice was half broken.

Haruka shook her head, but somehow she found she wanted to believe the aqua goddess. "Ok, listen, let's suppose it's true, Lavender is a very delicate girl she has been through a lot, she is special, you could show her some sympathy, I know she's a maid and for you that means she's a step behind on the food chain but I'm asking you to please have some patience with her, I'll talk to her ok? She's not a bad kid she's just a bit troubled, she lost her parents and well she's fragile"

Michiru felt a knot on her throat. "I'm not a predator!" She couldn't control herself anymore; she felt this deep pain on her chest.

"I never said..."

"Just shut up! I'm not a selfish, mean, shallow girl as you think I am! What about me? How about you show me some sympathy? I lost my parents too! And I'm alone too!"

"Michiru I'm sorry, I was insensitive..." Haruka came close to her, on her face a real concerned look. She lifted her arm and tried to touch Michiru's cheek, wet with tears.

Michiru stepped back avoiding the contact. "I need some air" She walked past Haruka and stepped out the door rushing her way to the garden...

-o-o-

Why did she felt this way? Why was she so fragile? Why Haruka's lack of trust was worse to her than Yazuko's abuse? And worse she was crying and blushed with anger, here alone in the middle of a place she didn't knew surrounded by people that saw her as the enemy this was just great. What a fantastic wedding night this was going to be.

"Michiru?" Michiru look up from the bench she was sitting on to find Hayaki's deep blue eyes looking at her.

"Hayaki..."

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is..." Michiru tried to smile at him, but the wrinkled blue travel and her puffy eyes said otherwise. Hayaki look at her for a moment and then he sat down next to her, he looked into his pocket and got out a white handkerchief.

"I think you need this"

"Thank you"

"So, what is the matter? Is there any problem?"

"There's no problem..."

"Right... that's why you're here crying..."

"It's not important I'm being silly"

"Ok so whether you tell me or I'll ask Haruka...I'm curious you know?"

Michiru looked at him and sighed deeply. "It's nothing; I had a disagreement with the service girl"

"Means Lala is being a bitch... am I right?" Michiru lift an eyebrow surprised. "Sorry about my language but I guess I'm right"

"It's nothing"

"Oh don't lie, pretty girls aren't suppose to lie, I know she can be a witch. Every time Haruka leaves town she turns into a wild creature, the only master she responds to is Haruka, but you shouldn't listen to her, she just likes to be on the spotlight"

Michiru gave him a little smile. "I feel a lot better now"

"What can I do for you? You want to take a bath perhaps?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Ok wait here..." The youngest Tenoh stood up and look at Michiru once more. "Honestly you don't look like one..."

"One what?"

"One ice princess"

"She told you that?" Michiru heard her own voice sounding broken, she regret talking at all.

"Well not her exact words but... yeah. Michiru, why did you marry her?"

"Ah? I don't understand I thought she told you"

"Well yes but I don't find the story utterly believable, why do you marry her and not any of your suitors?"

"I..." Michiru couldn't stand Hayaki's eyes, so she looked to the floor feeling confused. "I don't know" She decided not to lie, after all there was no point.

"I see, but you like her don't you?"

"I..." Michiru blushed at the sudden revealing words.

"I see... well she never goes to bed early cause she does her business plans at night... in the library and coffee puts her in a good mood, in case you were wondering...so I'll go check that bath arrangements for you"

"Thanks"

"No problem, that's what brothers are for... have she told you Michiru, that you look a lot like Marina?"

"Marina? Who is she?"

"Our sister, my twin sister...eh she died"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear it..."

"When I first saw you I couldn't help but noticed that your eyes are just like hers... well yours are deeper, like a stormy sea but still... well I'll go now, maybe later I'll show you her portrait ok?"

"Thanks again Hayaki"

"Just call me Haya"

"Thanks Haya"

-o-o-

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work"

Lavender battered her eyelashes and gave Hayaki an innocent look "I have no idea..."

"Be quiet, listen Lala, Haruka cares about you, but don't forget I'm his brother so back off or I'll make sure you will be out of this house before dawn"

"Why are you on the whore side? She's a stranger Haya, aren't you concerned about Haruka?"

"Don't you ever call her that again, she's your new mistress and you better get that on tat tiny brain of yours, so back off, now go help Mrs. Tenoh to get ready for dinner"

Lara pressed her lips together with anger but she knew she had lost this round. "Fine"

-o-o-

Michiru came into the dinner room looking dashing, she had pinned her hair up letting it fall on soft shiny curls, she was wearing a navy and gold dress that make her eyes look darker and stormy, her skin shined after the bath and she smelled just like the sea breeze.

She had decided to put the fight with Haruka on their past, she was determined to get a second chance with the blonde after all they were supposed to be married for a year...

When she stepped in, both of the Tenoh siblings stood up. "Michiru..." Haruka's voice was soft she felt she was spelled by Michiru's looks by the way her skin glimmered on the candle lights, she looked like a princess on the way to a ball so out of place in the modest house. "Good evening"

"Good evening...oh I guess I'm too dressed up"

"You've lighten our dinner room with your presence, right Haruka?"

"Ah...yes, please Michiru take a seat"

"Thank you..."

Dinner was quiet, too quiet. Michiru only grab a couple of bites of the whole meal, she was not feeling hungry at all, she sipped her wine glass slowly, she was already feeling a bit sleepy.

After the dinner was over Haruka excused herself and left, Michiru stared at her glass of wine feeling depressed, with exception of the moment she walked into the room Haruka didn't spoke to her all night, fabulous wedding night she was having...

"Cheer up Michiru, the night isn't over yet"

Michiru look at Haya smiling at her. "Excuse me what were you saying? I was distracted..."

"I said the night isn't over..."

"For me it is, I'm tired Haya you must excuse me" Michiru stood up with the sole intention of walking straight to her bed, she was so tired.

"If I were you, well I'll bring my 'husband' a tray of coffee, that'll be a nice gesture..."

Michiru looked at his brother in law and smiled; she nodded slightly and headed to the kitchen after all things couldn't get worse tonight...

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" Haruka looked through a thousand numbers and pieces of paper; she hated this part of her job, summing all the figures was not a delight for her.

"Hi" Michiru came in holding a coffee tray Haruka looked at her surprised. "I thought you might like some coffee..."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful ... would you care to join me?"

"Of course" Michiru smiled slightly, she sat down in front of the blonde and poured the coffee. "A lot of work to do?"

"Kind off, you look tired you don't have to be here if you don't want too"

"It's ok, I'm not tired..." "_Right..."_

Haruka nodded and got up her chair; she opened a cabinet and took a bottle of whiskey. "Some for you, my lady?"

"Ah...sure, why not?" Haruka poured a sip on Michiru's coffee; she sipped it slowly feeling a strange heat on her stomach and started coughing.

"Ha-ha I'll take that you're not use to it"

"Well...no." Michiru smiled at the sight of Haruka smiling her back. "So can I help you with your figures?"

"Oh well it's boring but if you want too..."

"I'll love too"

-o-o-

"So I think that's the last one...Michiru?" Haruka leaned over the small figure sitting by the fireplace, she noticed the girl was asleep, they've been here almost all night, she smiled. Michiru looked so much pretty when she was asleep so warm and loving. "Michiru?"

The girl opened her eyes slowly, she was tired... "Oh, sorry" She yawned. "I fell asleep for a second"

"It's ok, we're done anyway, let me escort you upstairs so you can rest" Michiru nodded, she stood up ad Haruka opened the library door. Michiru felt a bit happier, through the night things between the two of them seemed to have lightened up a bit. Michiru tripped, she felt clumsy. "Are you ok?"

"Just tired I guess, the liquor was hard on me..."

"You're drunk! So not ladylike, Miss Kaioh"

Michiru smiled."Mrs. Tenoh, don't you forget" Michiru felt strange she was looking right into the green eyes feeling a tickle on her lips.

"Sorry...Mrs. Tenoh..." Haruka found her so tempting, she bitted her lower lip then shook her head trying to shake the sinful thoughts... the couple stepped away from each other and Haruka walked upstairs, Michiru followed her. "Good night Michiru" They arrived to the door of Michiru's room, the aqua goddess smiled sweetly.

"I like to be called Michi"

"Really?" Haruka smiled, she knew the smaller girl was half asleep and drunk that's why her guard was down. "Good night Michi"

"Good night" Michiru yawned and opened the door but none of them move. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Next door, you can come in through that door" Haruka pointed a door next to the closet one inside her bedroom, Michiru nodded.

"Oh ok, Good night then" Haruka smile froze as she saw the smaller girl leaning against her slowly, before she could think it through, their lips were pressed together. It was short kiss but it set the blonde on fire. "Night Ruka" The aqua goddess turned around and stepped into her room, Haruka still amazed stood on the door frame looking at her. Michiru turned around looking at her smiling sweetly "What? I like good night kisses too... good night"

"Good night ...Michi" Haruka closed the door and stayed outside for a moment touching her lips. "_She was drunk...I shouldn't take her seriously...Oh God this year is going to be so long..."_

(Oh finally! I ended a chapter and it was a nice one right? And long? See I'm trying to make up to you guys...well review if you want more. )


	14. Chapter 14: Lost in lust

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon I just borrow them for this fic.

Thanks so much for your reviews and once again sorry for the delay, I swear I've being trying hard to update but the quest hasn't been easy so far. Thanks to those who have remain loyal.

My king I miss you so much...

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 14: Lost in lust

Michiru sat down on the bed feeling her cheeks hot and finding herself a bit lightheaded...however she smiled; kissing Haruka again was nice...

She stood up realizing her gown was getting all wrinkled... she needed to get off the dress and then into bed. Michiru tried to reach for the back buttons but it was a hard task, she tried to do it while sitting down but it was as unfruitful...

"_I'll have to sleep in this damn dress... oh Mizu...where are you?"_

-o-o-

Haruka removed her shirt and tossed it away, she approached the corner of the room where a porcelain water pitcher and a pan stood, she poured some water and freshen up her face, this day had been long and exhausting, she grabbed a towel and looked up to the double door on the side of the room that led to Michiru's suite...

The temptation was huge... but no, she couldn't... even if the aqua goddess was in a sweet disposition even if kissing her would be a piece of cake... "_Damn I should have taken another room..."_

Haruka sighed and jumped in bed still half dressed, she needed to take Michiru off her mind, to realize that a high class girl like her would never fall for someone like her... she got up again after five minutes of rolling around unable to sleep and sat in a small desk to write a letter...

"_Koneko:_

_I'll be in New York next week, I was wondering if we could meet..."_

Haruka sealed the envelope and looked again to the double doors, she closed her eyes imagining Michiru opening the door in the middle of the night looking like a nymph and her imagination started to fly...

_Knock, knock _

The knock on the door made Haruka jump off her seat, she shook her head trying to get rid of the impure images of her wife she had in mind and opened the front door... no one was there...

_Knock, knock_

Haruka turned slowly and faced the double doors with disbelief... did the knocking came from there? Was she dreaming again?

"Haruka are you asleep?"Michiru frowned, Haruka was asleep...she was about to turn around and continue with her quest when the door opened up slowly...

"Michiru is everything alright?" The smaller girl smiled, and stepped in the room uninvited... she look around to found a room of the same proportions as hers but slightly less ornamented and decorated in a much more practical way, the carpet was navy blue and so was the quilt. "Ah... sure come in..."

Haruka gulped, she had no idea what was the little girl doing here, she was about to ask when Michiru turned around looking in the verge of tears. "I need help"

"_Me too...it's called cold water..." _"What's wrong?"

"I cannot get off this dress..."

"What?" "_Is she trying to hit on me?"_

"I cannot unbutton this dress... I need help ... can you help me, please? I tried to sleep on it but the corset is to tight to let me rest"

"So you came here in the middle of the night, to my room, to ask me to get you undressed..." Haruka had to say it out loud otherwise she would not be able to believe it...

"Who else can I ask? I'm sorry to bother you but I really cannot do it myself... so would you help me please?" Michiru turned around showing Haruka her back, she lift the mass of curls now all loose that gave her the looks of a creature of a dream... "It will take you a minute..."

"Ah..." Haruka stepped closer to Michiru unable to lift her gaze from the younger girl's incredibly good looking back...every curve of the smaller girl's body was marked with perfection... Haruka looked down to the line of buttons that enclosed the mermaid's body into the fabric prison and noticed the line ran all the way down to her waist and way far south of it... "Maybe...maybe I should call Lala...I'm not skilled with dresses..."

Michiru look back to Haruka to find her blushed and she smiled still a bit drunk... "You're embarrassed? Please, just this once, just unbutton it... I'm tired..."

Haruka swallowed slowly but nodded...she let her arm touch the fabric and swore she could feel Michiru's heat traveling through it...or maybe it was hers? Taking a deep breath she managed to undo the first button that was closest to Michiru's neck... this was easy...after 10 buttons Haruka unveiled a thing she was prepared for...Michiru's soft collarbone skin, Haruka felt her heart beating faster... she closed her eyes for a second and the quickly undid the rest of the buttons feeling her hands shaky. "There... you're good to go"

"Ah..." Michiru hesitated and stood silent for a second...how was she supposed to ask Haruka this? "_I'll never ever travel without a maid again...ever" _

"Yes?" Haruka heard her voice sounding nervous...she cleared her throat "What's wrong Michiru?"

"I need you to untie the pink laces as well..."

"Pink..." Haruka looked down to see Michiru's body now covered by a white corset and matching undergarments, that had a pink lace bow on the base of her spine... "Oh no..."

"No?"

"If I untie that one..." "_You'll be naked and I'll have a freaking stroke..."_

Michiru weighted Haruka's words and realized what the blonde meant; she began to feel the room warmer..."I won't be naked silly... I am wearing a shirt under this..." Michiru blushed hard too... she was regretting coming here already, maybe she'll had try harder to sleep fully dressed

"I... fine" Haruka scolded herself for being such a pussy, as if she had never seen a naked woman before... Haruka grabbed the lace and pulled it slowly like untying a bomb... nothing happened though, when the corset felt to the floor Haruka noticed Michiru's body didn't change shape...she was perfect... her waist was small and curved, the skin of her body could be half appreciated through the sheer fabric of the undershirt... she could have stayed admiring Michiru's body forever but the smaller girl turned around blushed.

"Thank you..." Michiru held the upper part of her dress and looked down to the floor, she was not feeling so confident anymore… she was utterly embarrassed...she wanted to leave as soon as possible...she was just realizing her actions of the night and she wanted to hide under a rock.

"Sure...any time"

"Well I'm going to go now..."

Haruka nodded but none of them moved...Michiru stood there in front of Haruka frozen with fear and facing the floor...Haruka sighed loudly... she knew what she was about to do and well she was not stepping back...

Haruka lifted the smaller girl's chin making Michiru face her... Haruka let herself swim in the blue eyes and slowly she leaned and kissed her...

Michiru welcomed the kiss and she felt as if all the water contained in her body all of the sudden began boiling... Haruka's kiss was demanding, in a few seconds she made her open her mouth and Michiru couldn't repress a small moan... Haruka then placed her hands around the aqua beauty and caressed her sides with passion; Michiru tied her arms around Haruka's neck letting herself go this was too much...

The blonde made her place her arms down and Michiru was not sure why until she heard the whisper of the silk touching the carpet, Haruka slipped her out of the dress and the corset and now she stood in front of Haruka virtually naked... her slim silky body covered by a thin white undershirt...her hair loose and her lips half opened...

"You're so beautiful Michi" Haruka placed a hand on the base of her neck and Michiru moaned harder... she was lost in lust. Haruka cupped her breast and Michiru moaned harder... what was this heat she felt all over her body?

"Kiss me..."

Haruka lost it… she led Michiru into a fierce kiss while guiding her to the bed... then she lightly pushed the girl onto the soft surface... Michiru landed on the bed excited...her eyes were sparkly, she was not exactly sure how this was going to work but deep inside she was not regretful...

The blonde delighted couldn't keep her eyes from the sight of Michiru laying in bed, all her dreams came short for this one... she smiled while undoing her pants... "You didn't have to pull an act for this Michi I desire you too... you make me lustful." Her tone was playful but her smile suddenly vanished when she saw the look on Michiru's face... "What's wrong?"

Michiru closed her eyes filling the warm on her body disappear as quick as it had come, so Haruka thought this was a play to seduce her? "This was not an act..." Michiru regained her composure she tried to sit down straight on the bed. "You thought I came here to offer myself to you? Like a... "

"There is no shame in passion..." Michiru shook her head and stood up; she needed to get to her room quickly. Haruka grabbed her by the wrist not letting her fled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed..."

"Did you just come here to measure my lust? Is that it?"

"NO...I thought...I needed help with my dress and then ..."

"You asked me to kiss you! I'm not a toy Michiru!"

"I know! Me neither... I like you kissing me but..."

"You're too good; to let me fuck you is that it? Am I to be 'out of your league' and out of your bed until you get bored again?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Then don't come to my room and get naked ..." Haruka snapped, this was surreal.

"I'm sorry" Michiru pleaded, her blue eyes filled with tears, Haruka let her go and messed her hair with impatience.

"Yes me too..."

Michiru sniffed, she was also cold now... "You're sorry you kiss me?"

"I didn't say that... but I am sorry I'm not worthy of your high class lust"

Michiru felt her cheeks blush again but so differently, this blush was angry, and it hurt. "Fine ... good night"

"Good night..." Michiru turned around and opened the door; she felt the tears falling down her cheeks. "And Michiru..."

Without turning around Michiru answered "Yes?"

"If you pull something like this again you will regret it... I'm not made out of stone" Haruka heard what she thought was a muffled sob and then Michiru disappeared behind the double doors...

"Damn woman… she's going to be the end of me..."

(Oh well not the best chapter ever but it's done! Hope you like it I solemnly swear I'll update before the week ends... well you know how this works...review if you want more!)


	15. Chapter 15: Friends

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over Sailor Moon or any related character I just own this plot.

Boston Marriage

Chapter 15: Friends

Haruka entered the dinner hall looking gloomy she had a terrible night and she was confused and pissed.

"Morning tiger"

"Hum?" Haruka looked at her brother with annoyance; he always was so stupidly cheerful in the mornings... what on earth was he talking about?

"Oh come on don't be modest...the entire house knows it... "

Haruka sat down and opened the paper. "Hayaki either you explain yourself or shut up I'm not in the mood"

"I mean you and Michiru..."

"What about me and her?"

Hayaki smiled evilly and placed down his fork. "That you spent the night together... Lala came out of your room crying this morning carrying Michiru's dress"

"What?" Now this was perfect, the whole house talking about her...about them... "It is not what you think"

Hayaki smirked. "Sure... so was she super hot or what?"

Haruka placed the paper down and hit the table with her fist. "Shut up! It's not what you think; she needed help with her dress ok? Michiru Kaioh would never sleep with me because she's a bloody ice cube!"

"Good morning" Both the Tenoh's turned their faces to watch Michiru enter the room looking pale. Michiru wished she had stayed in bed a bit longer to spare the incredibly painful moment she just had when she overheard Haruka.

She stayed up all night thinking what had happened the night before, playing in her mind the scenes over and over thinking what would had happened if she had walked back into her wife's room and confess how in love she was ... she had woke up that morning with a plan to get Haruka as in love of her as she was because she thought that after all Haruka had responded to her insinuations; but now... now she just heard Haruka calling her an ice cube...

The aqua goddess walked toward them and stayed still for a second next to a chair until Haruka reacted and move the chair to let her sit, she was trying to find a way to apologize but she found none. "Good Morning Michiru"

Michiru passed the next half an hour trying to push food down her throat, she felt at the verge of tears and not hungry at all, but she was not showing her weakness anymore, the pain from before had turned into a sour sense of anger.

Hayaki on his side felt like in the middle of a battle, none of the newlyweds talked but obviously the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife... "Ah so got any plans for today Michiru?"

"No, not really, maybe I'll go outside and work on my embroidery, that's of course if you think its ok Haruka"

"Sure"

"Ok then" Michiru placed her napkin on the table and stood up. "If you'll excuse me I'll be outside ..."

"If you need anything Michiru please don't hesitate to ask, I have to go to the town but Hayaki would help you if you need anything"

"Thank you, but I don't need anything...except maybe an umbrella... you know in case I start melting under the sun" Haruka was surprised with this but had the good sense of remaining silent, Hayaki on the other hand had to raise his napkin to hide his smile, his sister was tough but it was obvious Michiru was made of a hard material too. "Now if you'll excuse me..." And with that Michiru left...

"Wow... she has a sharp tongue"

"Yes she does..."

"If you want my opinion..."

"I don't..."

"I'll give it to you anyways... in my opinion you need to go and apologize you were rude and stupid"

"I said I didn't wanted your opinion, besides she hates me isn't it obvious?"

"She does not silly, but what you said upset her"

"Is just that...ah" Haruka sighed why, why was Michiru so complicated?

"What?"

"I don't get her, sometimes I feel her distant, cold and other times well, other times I really like her, maybe what I need is to get as far of her as I can and avoid making her mad"

"You're blind my dear sis"

"Where did that came from? What does that has to do with any of these?"

"Everything... She likes you moron, that's why she acts so confusing, damn it Haruka! You're a girl. Why do I understand her more than you? She likes you... think about it why else would she had marry you?"

"Why would I take advice from someone that has never had a girlfriend ah?"

"Because you know I'm smarter than you"

"Damn...when you're right...so what shall I do know ah?"

-o-o-

Michiru let the soft wind play with her hair; she was no longer upset, somehow this place made her feel relaxed. Why Haruka could not love her? Michiru shook her head trying to clear her mind. After just a few stitches she remember she hated embroidery so she just placed her labor down and watched the fluffy clouds being rocked by the wind.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Haruka...no. What is it?"

"I'm leaving to the town now, are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No thank you"

Haruka sat down next to Michiru looking at half done needle point labor laying between Michiru milky soft hands and the thought of those hands messing her hair gave her goose bumps... but she need to focus now, she was here for a reason. "Michiru I'm sorry"

"Excuse me?"

"About calling you an ice cube, I was out of place and I'm terribly sorry"

Michiru placed one hand on Haruka's one in a soft gesture. "It's ok...just don't do it again"

"I won't. And listen about last night..."

"It's ok too. I'm sorry I put you in such situation... Listen Haruka, we're going to be married a year and I don't want to spend that whole year fighting...maybe we can be friends?"

Friends? She the ultimate tomboy friends with a poise socialite rose? Well ... "I'll love that"

"Great..."

"Ah... well... "Michiru caressed the blonde's hand slowly in a reflex movement, both of the girls stayed still, letting the moment embrace them.

"Mr. Tenoh!" A young boy approach the couple, her was the stable guy. "Good morning Mrs. Tenoh, Mr. Tenoh your horse is saddled and ready to go."

"Thanks I'll be right there" The boy vowed and left, Michiru lifted her hand of Haruka's still smiling.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner"

"Ok..." Michiru leaned softly to kiss the blonde's cheek; Haruka felt a sudden blush covering her face. "I'll see you tonight..."

Michiru nodded and slowly move away from Haruka. "Have a safe trip."

"I will" Haruka vowed lightly before walking a few steps away, when she had walked a few feet she stopped and walked back, then she quickly leaned and kiss the aqua-haired girl softly in the lips. Michiru was so surprised she was speechless. However she received the kiss with joy. "I'll bring you a surprise" And then ignoring her own blush Haruka turned and practically ran away.

Michiru touched her lips smiling as the wind played with her long hair leaving in the air a soft flowery smell.

Haruka rode her horse smiling. "Maybe Hayaki is right... if there's a chance for us Michi, I'll make it work."

(Yey! Mini chapter but chapter at least! Ok so I won't make any promises but I'll try to update soon, I'll be waiting for your reviews!)


	16. Chapter 16: Perfumed letter

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon just the plot to this fanfic.

Ok so thanks so much for your reviews, apparently this update took less than the other one...isn't it great?

Boston Marriage

Chapter 16: Perfumed letter

"Good Afternoon Michiru"

Michiru looked up to her brother in law; she had being spending a very boring midday all alone at home. Wind Heights was a beautiful place but there was absolutely nothing for her to do here except wander around the house. "Good Afternoon Haya"

"I assume you're officially bored aren't you sis?"

Michiru smiled, Hayaki treated her like no one else had before, very friendly and warm she really made her feel part of this family. "I am"

"I thought so, what do you say if we go out for a nice horse ride?"

The idea sounded so tempting but... "I'll love to but...oh well I didn't pack any riding suits..."

"I see...well that' not a problem, come with me, we'll find something for you."

"Uh...ok"

Hayaki led her to a room upstairs Michiru had not seen before, she was curious about what kind of outfit could he provide her, but she was polite enough not to ask.

"Erm... this...this was Marina's room"

"Are you sure we should go in?"

"Yes...anyways I told you I'll show you her portrait"

They came inside and before Hayaki was be able to point anything Michiru saw it, there in the middle of the room on top of the mantel was the portrait of a breathtaking beautiful girl, she had long black raven hair, her skin was white as milk and she had a pair of incredible deep sea blue eyes. "Oh my God Hayaki...she was ...oh dear she was so beautiful... "

"Yes she was she was as beautiful inside than outside...just like you"

"Oh Hayaki you need to get your eyes checked I'm not as pretty as she was ...not even a bit"

"Oh you're not good taking compliments ah?" The young man smiled as he walked to a door that turned out to be a closet. "Girls...they never take a compliment as the truth"

"What did you said?"

"Ah...nothing" Hayaki smiled all he's life he had been surrounded by girls his two sisters were a menace and even now when he was in charge of the house his usual company was Lala so he was literally always around girls. "Here" He handed her a blue turquoise riding suit, it was a very simple style of suit, not as ornamented as the ones she used. "I believe it is you size"

"But...ah, I'm not sure I should wear it Haya...what if Haruka gets upset?"

-o-o-

Michiru look at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a long navy blue dress with golden laces she looked specially pretty. She had just taken a long nice warm bath and had arranged her hair into a curly cascade just as she knew Haruka liked it. She looked at herself in the mirror some more and after pinching her cheeks to make the appeared pink she marched downstairs to have a nice dinner with her wife.

Michiru sat down in front of Haruka who looked at her smiling; she had dressed up too to please Michiru.

"Of course it's ok to use Marina's things I do not believe in wasting thing, if the clothes fit you and you want them go ahead..."

"Sure? Because if you don't want me too I'll understand."

"I'm sure. But changing the subject, I brought you something as I promise..." Haruka reached her pocket to extract a small velvet box she placed it in front of Michiru who smiled nervously. "Now don't get excited, remember I'm poor...but I wanted to give you a wedding present...err... or something like that"

"Thank you" Michiru was thrilled; of course she had had many gifts before but none so personal, none from someone like Haruka...none from her wife. She took the small box with shaky hands and open it slowly...inside rested a beautiful pearl and aquamarines cameo. "It is so...beautiful..."

"You don't have to wear it if you do not like it..."

"Oh Haruka you cannot be serious...thank you, I love it" The blonde smiled and she stood up next to Michiru and help her place the cameo on her dress, she suddenly felt her hands shaking a bit while placing it on the edge of the smaller girl's cleavage. "Thank you again Ruka I've never got such a pretty present before."

"It was nothing..." For a brief second they were so close their breaths mixed and Michiru felt a sudden blush on her cheeks remembering the kiss she had received that same morning...

Haruka found Michiru so tempting she had to back off, she wanted to give Michiru enough space not to make her feel pressured "Well I guess I'll escort you upstairs to your room..."

"Thank you"

They walked in silence until they reached the door of Michiru's bedroom...

"So good night then"

"Yeah good night Haruka" Michiru turned around to open the door but she changed her mind and turn around quickly, as if reading her mind Haruka turned around too and they kissed each other passionately... their lips pressed together in a fierce battle that ended when the smaller girl opened her mouth for Haruka to break in... It was so powerful so full of heat Michiru felt she was melting.

Haruka pressed her against the door unable to restrain her impulses, she slid her hand around the tiny waist and climbed through her back till she reached the satin skin on her neck making Michiru moan...

All Michiru wanted in that second was more...she was not sure what more meant but she wanted it, she wanted to feel that burning fire all over her skin, surrender to the low desires of her mind... "Oh Ruka" She moaned.

"Mhh Michi...I want you so badly..." Haruka remove one hand off Michiru to start looking for the doorknob...

"Yes..." She was not thinking, all she wanted was to pleased Haruka...that was all that mattered.

"Ehem..." A soft cough make both girls turn around to find Hayaki standing in the hallway looking at them trying to hide a giant smile on his face. "I am just on my way to the library I'm off to the library, you girls can carry on"

Michiru blushed so hard it was hard to not notice how ashamed she was...and to think she had felt embarrassed that time they found them in the same room...now she was almost on top of Haruka moaning like a whore...in plain sight...her mother would die again if she saw her.

Hayaki walked past them silently and walked downstairs, Haruka managed to get the courage to look at Michiru...she spent the whole day thinking she would led things with the smaller girl slow and steady, she'll teach her first to trust her and then to love her and if Hayaki hadn't show up she would have almost raped Michiru...well not raped but...oh she needed a cold bath. "I...we're...so...uhm..."

"Good night Ruka" Michiru felt a bit disappointed why the blonde looked so regretful after kissing her?

"No... I...Michiru listen I like you, but I want us to go slowly...I want it to be ah...well, something nice, I don't want you to regret it later"

"Oh I..." How thoughtful, Michiru felt really happy with those words, Haruka was giving her time to adapt and well this couldn't get any better... She smiled. "Thanks Haruka"

"Sure... ok good night then..." Haruka leaned and give her a brief kiss on the lips. "Hey do you need help with your dress..." The blush came back to Michiru's face; Haruka suddenly was a bit blushed too. "Oh no! I meant to ask if I should call Lavender and ...not that I wanted to undress you or... oh get in your room please, before I embarrass myself anymore."

Michiru tried not to giggle and nodded "Sweet dreams Ruka"

"Sweet dreams Michi"

-o-o-

Her long perfect legs were only dressed by a pair of silk black stockings...the rest of her soft sweet scented skin was only covered up with a black satin robe. She stood up from the couch where she was reading the letter she just received and walked to the desk across the room to reply...

Dear Haruka:

Your letter placed a smile on my face

I've heard all kind of rumors...

What's that about you getting married?

Is it true? Oh babe you broke my heart

Well you better give me all the details when you

get here, I'll be waiting for you

Love,

Viella

Your Koneko

P.S I'll wear that negligee you love so much.

The girl closed the letter after spraying it with flowery perfume and then she sighed with pleasure, Haruka's visits always put her in a good mood...

-o-o-

With things going out so well between Haruka and Michiru, Lala was having an awful time, not only was she forced to serve the woman she hated the most but she was no longer protected by Haruka, the blonde was lately always on Michiru side, it was unbearable, she had to do something to get rid of the aqua haired girl... but what?

"Haruka may I speak to you?"

"Sure come in Lala what is it?"

"Well I just ...I don't know how to say this"

"Just go to the point Lala I'm busy"

"It's not of my business but...well you know how much I appreciated Miss Marina..."

Haruka raised her eyes at the sound of her sister's name, what was Lala trying to tell her. "To the point Lavender"

"Fine, it is just that 'Mrs.' Tenoh has been using Miss Marina's clothes and I think she's showing no respect for your beloved sister's memory"

Haruka sighed softly, so Michiru was right, Lala was really against her...what a predicament, she felt a bit obligated to take care of Lala where else could she go? "You should not worry about that Lala, Michiru is the mistress of this house and everything inside of it is her as well, she can use some of Marina's clothes if she wishes, I'm sure Marina would have consider Michiru as a sister...anyways Michiru's maid Mizu would arrive between today and tomorrow so you won't have to put with her personal services anymore."

Lala's violet eyes flashed with anger, she was losing her place in this house, she had to do something else. But as she well knew a frontal attack was not the solution. "Fine sir...I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything"

Agh! How would she get rid of that stupid insipid Michiru? As if a sudden ray of light had touched the servant girl, she slowly turned her sight to the pile of mail in front of her and recognize one of the envelopes...a letter from new York...in a distinctive pink envelope smelling like a brothel... her smile couldn't be any bigger... this was Lavender's lucky day. "I'm going to destroy you Michiru..."

(_Oh finally! A chapter done. You did remember Haruka wrote a letter right? Now you'll find out who this pretty leggy girl is...you think Michiru would like to find out too? ...well hopefully the two loyal fans I still got left will review me... hahahaha ok ok that was dramatic but well review please ! Promise I'll try to update sooner)_


	17. Chapter 17: Viella

(_Oh finally! A chapter done. You did remember Haruka wrote a letter right? Now you'll find out who this pretty leggy girl is...you think Michiru would like to find out too? ...well hopefully the two loyal fans I still got left will review me... hahahaha ok ok that was dramatic but well review please ! Promise I'll try to update sooner)_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters related to Sailor Moon, I own the secondary characters and the plot...that's it.

Thanks so much for your reviews...and well here is my attempt to try to update sooner.

Note: the first part of the chapter happens in the past please read it, then there's a sequence that happens also in the past but in a more recent past...please read carefully.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 17: Viella

(About_Three years before the present time...)_

_New York City_

Haruka wandered around the grey and busy streets, why did she had to ask Marina what she wanted from this trip? The spoiled brat should have been happy with anything but oh no she wanted a damn hat from a damn store she couldn't find...

She turned on a corner and realized she was definitely lost, she had only been here in New York a few times before so she still didn't know all the alleys , the blonde cursed in silence and was about to turn around when a carriage stopped a few feet away from her.

The carriage door flew open and someone threw away a very blonde very slim girl out, who landed in a puddle of mud. "The next time, you little whore; I'm sending you to jail!"

"Arg!" The blonde girl stood up, looking raging and charged against the man in the carriage only to be thrown to the street again, Haruka approached the scene quickly and luckily for the girl she stopped the man who was now down on the sidewalk and willing to hit her with a cane.

"What the hell... let me go!" Haruka had caught the man arm with tight grip.

"How dare you do this sir? I should knock off your teeth for hurting a lady!"

The man looked at her with a smile so disgusting it made Haruka shiver. "This one is not a lady son, and she's not worth my time either..." He got free of Haruka's grip and entered the carriage and drove away.

Haruka kneeled next to the girl."Are you ok Miss?"

For the first time Haruka saw the girl's big golden eyes, the blonde smiled sadly but nodded. "Yes sir...thank you" She got back on her feet and tried to clean off her dress.

"We can go to the police headquarters and file and accusation..."

"Oh no! No, thanks I'm fine ...he...well I'm fine sir."

"Maybe I can walk you home then."

"Thank you...but..." The girl looked down to her soaking wet dress and sighed. "Oh well I have to go home anyways, that prick didn't pay me and I need a dry dress..."

"He owes you money?"

"Well yeah...I mean I provide him a service after all..." The blonde smiled widely "Now I need a new client...maybe you...oh what am I saying? I cannot charge you! You saved my life...why don't you come with me to my place so we can be more comfortable?"

"Sorry...ah you lost me, I have no idea what are you talking about, but I'll gladly escort you home Miss..."

"V., well... Viella my name is Viella"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruka Tenoh" Haruka leaned and gently placed her lips on the blonde's hand, the woman smiled surprised.

"You...you don't have a clue of what I am, do you?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Well I know you're a lady"

"Oh dear... you see Haruka...I'm a ...why don't we go to my place ah?"

-o-o-

"Can I ask you something Viella?" Haruka sat down on a chair next to the fire; the smaller blonde had changed her clothes and was now wearing a nightgown, while brushing her hair she sat down on another chair.

"Sure"

"How can a girl like you becomes a ..."

"Prostitute? Well, it was not my first choice Haruka but you see I'm an orphan, only child with no more relatives... my options where this, or maid or beggar so..."

"And you found this the best option?"

"Oh don't judge me, I would never be able to be a maid and well it's not such a hard job...of course from time to time you find 'men' like the one you saw but...well I'll take my chances with them before finding a pimp..."

"You deserve better Viella..." Viella smiled at her kindly.

"We all do. Now tell me Haruka darling...what's your story? Because I'm sure you like me I have a way to recognize that but somehow you are not trying anything...is it the money? Because I'm not charging you..."

"Is not that" Haruka tried her best to remain calmed, of course she liked this girl, besides in her 16 years she had never seen a girl so nude, but well it simply could not be...

Viella smiled gently and walked to the stove to pour some coffee. "Fine, suit yourself, but I can guarantee you there's nothing you could say or want that would surprise me, believe me I've seen it all"

Haruka smiled sadly and shook her head; she found the boldness of Viella incredibly cute. "Really? You've seen everything at all?"

"Uhu" Viella placed down her coffee and walked to the bed on the end of the room. "What is it Haruka? What's your secret?"

"Fine, you want to know it? I'm a woman Viella"

There was a flash of surprise in the smaller girl's eyes but then she smiled. She turned around to face Haruka while untying the ribbons of her nightgown... "Well that's certainly the most interesting secret so far...come here ..."

"I..."

"I won't bite you, now come here..."

Haruka stood up and walked slowly to meet the woman who in a second was kissing her like no one had ever done before...

-o-o-

(_6 Months before to present time)_

"You need to find yourself a girlfriend Haruka" Viella sat down in her vanity chair and brushed her long golden hair, the morning sun filtering through the half close drapes, she was wearing nothing but a fine Chinese golden silk robe, Haruka who still sat on the bed looked at her smiling.

"Oh that cannot be a hint, I've asked you a dozen times for you to be my girlfriend."

"Be serious, you need a decent girlfriend not someone like me."

"You break my heart Viella; you're my only love, my favorite girl."

"Silly, you shouldn't go around saying stuff like that, why don't you look for a girl Haruka? It will do you good."

"No decent girl would go out with me...because I'm a woman, remember?"

"That's an excuse... and a lame one"

"Fine, I'll get a girlfriend when you leave this life, I've told you... come with me to Wind Heights."

"To do what? You know I'm not a servant material."

"Be my wife..."

"Ha-ha oh Haruka you're getting sillier every day, first you do not love me, second we'll be forever unhappy and third we'll be forever poor... I couldn't do that to you, I like you too much..."

"Well…" Haruka smiled. "I had to try...I got to go now Viella but I'll be back in a few months... do you need money?"

The glamorous blonde smile to her through her brand new French mirror and lifted an eyebrow. "Me? I should be asking you the same... I'm the most famous girl in New York Haruka ... I can lend you money."

"Ha, good one, the day I take money from a girl, Viella would be the day I sell my soul to Satan...I'll see you soon ok?"

"Sure babe, I'll be waiting for you." The couple kissed briefly on the lips and Haruka walked to the door.

"And stop sending those pink letters they upset my sister..."

"Oh... I won't, I bought those envelopes for you only ..."

"Fine... boy...I never win with you, take care of yourself V."

"I will..."

-o-o-

(_Present time)_

_Wind Heights, Massachusetts_

Michiru was in such a fantastic mood today, she had been in Wind Heights for a week now and everyday she felt like she was drawn closer to Haruka, the blonde was charming and loving and every day their moments of love grew longer.

She walked downstairs wearing a blue flowered dress she borrowed from Marina's closet that made her look youthful, she entered the dining room to find the Tenoh brothers chatting happily.

"Good Morning Ruka" She said smiling brightly.

"Good Morning Michi" Haruka smiled at her, oh that smile disarmed her.

"Good Morning Haya"

"Good Morning... so did you rest enough last night Michiru?" Last night Hayaki had caught them again in fierce passion, this time in the middle of the night in the library, it had not been planned, they were having coffee after dinner and before they could knew they were all over each other...

Again the blush, Hayaki liked messing with her; Haruka threw a napkin at her brother. "Hayaki!"

"What? I just asked if ...ha-ha-ha ...ok, sorry Michi."

After breakfast Hayaki went out to watch the land and cattle...

"I'm sorry Michiru, Hayaki is too playful and I know you're not used to be placed in such situations, I'll talk to him..." "_And kick his sorry ass."_

"It's ok... actually well it embarrasses me but...family is family ah?"Haruka smiled and surrounded Michiru's shoulder with her arm; they were sitting on a sundeck on the back of the house. "So are you really leaving today for New York Ruka?"

"It'll be only a few days Michi."

Michiru placed her head on the blonde chest she didn't want Haruka to leave in a business trip "Say it again Ruka..."

The blonde smiled. "Again? You're going to get tired of hearing it."

"No I won't...say it again"

"You're my only love, my favorite girl"

Michiru smiled. And kiss her wife's cheek. "I'm going upstairs to take a bath, I'll be back in a bit, do not go without saying goodbye."

"I won't... hey...Want some company?"

"Haruka!"

"You cannot blame me, I had to try..."

"Maybe one of these days..."

"I'm praying for that..."

The smaller girl walked upstairs, Mizu was not here so most likely she was still boiling the water for her bath... she was about to unbutton her dress (these simple dresses were easy to handle) when she saw a strange thing on the top of her bedcover. A pink envelope. A strange thing since all mail was delivered during breakfast... maybe it was a note from Haruka...she smiled and leaned...

The letter was not for her it was addressed to Haruka, however Michiru felt suspicious, why would someone send her wife a pink letter? And why did it smelled like flowers? Well she'll ask Haruka for sure...she went outside to the hall to find Haruka when she ran into Lala.

"Good Morning Mrs. Tenoh"

"Oh, good morning ah...have you seen my husband Lavender?"

Lala smiled she saw Michiru holding the pink envelope, her plan went just as she expected. After holding on to the letter for five days she finally found the perfect time to use it. "No Mrs., he left to give the last orders to the workers. But...oh what's that on your hand Mrs. Tenoh?"

Michiru lifted the pink envelope. "It's a letter."

"I know Mrs. I put it on the masters' bed didn't I?"

"No you didn't..."

"Let me correct that Mrs. Tenoh, I'm sorry."

Michiru was about to hand the letter when she had a suspicion. "Can I ask you something Lavender?"

"Sure..."

"Why did you deliver this letter upstairs if all mail is given out in the morning?"

"I...I don't think I 'm entitled to answer that..."

"I asked you a direct question, answer me"

"Well..." "_Payback time Michiru..."_"All letters from Miss Viella are delivered in the master's bedroom..."

"Miss Viella? Is she related to Haruka?"

"Oh ...well...not exactly"

"Spit it out, who's Miss Viella?"

"Well…she's the master's mistress..."

"_What?"_Michiru was unable to articulate a word...this could not be true...it simply couldn't! Haruka had a mistress? What was she supposed to do now?

"Mrs. Tenoh are you alright?"

(Oh two chappies in two days! I deserve some kind of recognition. **Sits and waits** well at least let some nice reviews ah? )


	18. Chapter 18: You had no right

Disclaimer: I do not own any related characters to Sailor Moon I just own the plot of this story.

Thanks so much for all your great and fantastic reviews!

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 18: You had no right

"Mrs. Tenoh, are you alright?"

Michiru closed her eyes for just a second trying to find some calm; she was not going to let Lavender see that her words affected her. "Yes, that'll be all Lavender"

Lala tried her best not to smile, it was more than obvious that her plan had worked, Michiru looked pale and her hands were shaking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tenoh I thought...well since yours is a convenience marriage I thought perhaps you knew..."

_"A convenience marriage...is__that__really what this marriage is? After all Haruka married me... for money... didn't she? But all the love and all those kisses...were those fake? Was this fake?" _Michiru needed to be alone, she was snapping. "That'll be all"

"Ok. Can I have the letter back ma'am, please? So I can place it in the master's bedroom?"

Michiru hesitated for a second then she shook her head. " I will give him the letter myself" Michiru turned around and entered back her room quickly, after the door close behind her she pressed her back to it trying her best to calm down.

"Miss are you ok?"

Mizu's voice surprised Michiru; the maid came from the bathroom door. "Yes, leave me alone for a moment Mizu" Having Mizu around had its pros and its cons, it was indeed comfortable for Michiru to have her maid around but on the other hand she was always snooping on her like right now.

"Your bath is ready Miss"

"_Again with the 'miss' thing"_Michiru looked at her maid with her very blue eyes sparkling. "It's Mrs., Mrs. Tenoh, and I said leave me alone!"

The maid was surprised by the mistress tone but she only managed to nod and slipped through the bathroom door again closing the door quickly behind her.

Once alone Michiru took a deep breath, what was this horrible feeling nesting in her chest? Why did she felt all of the sudden angry, desperate and hurt? She pressed the pink letter against her chest and the flower perfume slapped her in the face.

She looked at the envelope again with a million questions on her mind. And what if Lavender was just playing with her? What if this letter was a prank? Because obviously that tramp had placed it on her bed on porpoise, that was a sure thing.

With a quick look to the envelope she saw the post stamps... the letter came from New York... but was it really a letter from Haruka's mistress? She had to find out...

Michiru bitted her lip, opening a letter that was not addressed to her broke an etiquette rule, not to mention it was morally wrong, but the doubt...bloody doubt it was eating her ...

Michiru closed her eyes while she ripped the envelope seal open...she took the letter and read it carefully... the letter was short but the relationship between this woman and Haruka was clear as crystal... Michiru took a deep breath and then she realized that the letters on the note were starting to fade with a sudden wetness that came from her eyes, she was crying, because she now knew what this feeling was...she was jealous, so damn jealous...

-o-o-

"Mizu, have you seen Mrs. Tenoh?" Haruka ran into Michiru's maid, it had been a long time since the aqua beauty departed to take her bath.

"Oh yes sir she was on her room last time I saw her"

"How long ago was that?"

"Half an hour ago, maybe more"

"Ok thanks" Haruka scratched the back of her head; the train to New York left in less than an hour and she couldn't find Michiru, she had looked in Michiru's room but she was not there...

Haruka climbed the stairs again and opened the door to Michiru's room again, it was empty, she was about to turn herself downstairs but she heard a strange noise coming from her own room...was that...crying sounds?

-o-o-

A logical explanation... there had to be one. Maybe Haruka stopped seeing this girl right after they got engaged; maybe they were not even so close, maybe it was a prank, maybe...so many maybes...

Michiru's head was spinning; she needed to know more about Viella, who the hell was this girl? Was she still seeing Haruka? Michiru couldn't help but walk into Haruka's room, there was a monster inside of her guiding her, making Michiru forget all her well learned manners...she opened the drawers on Haruka's closet looking for something...a portrait, another letter... anything.

She found what she was looking for after a quick search to the blonde's desk, under a book she discovered a sandal wooden box, the flower perfume make Michiru shiver, the scent that at first she found nice now make her nauseous. She opened the box slowly and found a pile of pink letters...

"_Now you found what you were looking for... but do you have the guts to read them_?"

-o-o-

Haruka opened the door that led to her room quietly, inside she found Michiru sitting down on the bed crying, at first she only noticed the aqua-haired girl who was not aware of her presence, then she realized she was crying over something that rested on her lap...

"Michiru?" What's wrong?"

"Haruka?" The smaller girl looked at her with concerned on her blue eyes, Haruka walked a few steps to meet her and then she realized what lay on Michiru's lap.

Their eyes met and Michiru placed a hand on her mouth.

"Are those...? Michiru, what's wrong with you? What possessed you to get in here and go through my things... you had no right!"

"I..." What was she suppose to say? Maybe she didn't have the right to go through Haruka's stuff but what about her feelings? "How could you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Michiru stood up of the bed and walked towards the blonde. "This, this is what I'm talking about" On her hand a bunch of pink letters rested, some of them dated after their engagement. "You have a mistress?"

"I can explain it"

"You can? And you can explain why are you going to New York to meet your little whore?"

"Viella is not a whore! And do not talk to me like that; you had no right to go through my things"

"Do you love her? Then why did you play with me!"

"Calm down Michiru ...Viella she..." Michiru was beyond raging she didn't want to hear another word coming from Haruka, she simply raised her hand and crossed the blonde's face with it. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"When did you plan to tell me ah? How long did you expect to keep on cheating on me?"

Haruka was now really pissed off herself, not only was Michiru acting like an insane girl, she had gone through her things and now she hit her..."You are overreacting!"

"When were you going to stop seeing her?"

"I..." Haruka had no real intention of stop seeing Viella, sleeping with her yes, but not taking her out of her live. After all Viella was part of her life.

"You..." Michiru was so hurt, because Haruka seemed so cool; obviously this only meant she had no intention of leaving that whore. "You lowlife! You love her! "

Could that be true? Well she was falling in love with Michiru ...Viella well...she was a good friend, her first lover and she had always been a comfort for Haruka...but love? "Michiru please stop this fight ... besides there's nothing between ..."

"Us? That's what you were going to say?"

"No...I ... hey listen, can we please not fight? I have to go now the train is leaving soon and ...can we please talk this out ..."

"You talk this out with Viella! Because it seems to me that the only reason why you did not marry her was that she didn't accept!"

Michiru turned round quickly, she needed to escape from here, the blonde followed her and stopped her from crossing the double doors to her bedroom. "Don't you walk away, this is not over"

"Of course it is! I'm done talking to you!"

"Listen, we'll talk this out Michiru, but now I have to go, please wait till I get back"

"You don't get to give me orders" There was ice on the blue eyes, Haruka could feel it. Michiru was so between sad and raging she didn't realize how incredibly rude she was being.

Haruka let go the smaller girl as if touching Michiru hurt her. That ice mask was back on and Haruka hated it. Haruka was losing her temper at an alarming speed; she wanted so badly to take the smaller girl by the shoulders and shake her until she broke but tried her best to remain calm..."We'll talk when I get back"

Michiru looked at her wife for a moment that seemed to last an eternity and then without a word she turned her back at the blonde and crossed the double doors, once on her bedroom she looked back. "There'll be no need to talk Tenoh, it was my mistake I should have recalled who I married... have a nice trip" And then she closed the door.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Haruka walked out of her own room slamming the door and went downstairs willing to leave as soon as possible, in the front door Hayaki was waiting for her.

"Hey...there you are, you're running late. Where's Michiru?"

"Upstairs, Hayaki, I need you to do something for me"

"Anything, what is it?"

"Keep a close eye on her; do not let her out of your sight ok? I'll be back in three days"

"Do not let... Michiru? What's wrong ...what happened?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine..."

-o-o-

_Knock, knock_

"Come in"

Hayaki walked into Michiru's room to find it upside down; there were clothes on the bed, hat boxes everywhere, a real mess. Michiru seemed raging and Mizu seemed upset as well, running as fast as she could trying to gather her mistress luggage together.

"Michiru...what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to Boston."

"You can't do that, Haruka told me 'he'll' be back in three days, 'he' specifically ask for you to stay and I cannot let you go"

"You cannot?" Michiru walked to face Hayaki; somehow in her rage she seemed taller. "How do you intend to stop me?"

"Well I was planning on asking you very nicely...please Michiru you cannot leave"

"I'm sorry, I made up my mind"

"Haruka is going to kill me... I promised 'him' I'll watch you"

"_Not if I find her first..."_"Everything is going to be fine...you know...maybe you can keep your promise"

"I don't like that smile on your face Michi..."

-o-o-

"Oh dear...I have to say Haruka you are just plain and absolutely stupid"

"What?" Haruka outraged looked at Viella standing across the room dressed in an exquisite golden gown.

"You left? In the middle of a fight? Wow...that was stupid."

"She'll cool off and when I get back we can talk like grownups"

Viella sat down on a velvet chair in front of the blonde, her long blonde hair loose, her amber eyes shining. "First of all she's sixteen and she's not a grown up, she might be legally entitled to get married and have children but she is still a child herself." Haruka smiled. "And you are not a grown up either so do not smile, second...well I thought the fact of you being a girl helped but it seems not… each minute you stay away from her she'll get more and more and more pissed."

"She went through my personal affects."

"Well yeah but you love her and you're no longer mad at her"

"I am!"

"No you're not, you've been here two hours Haruka and we're still discussing how mad she is with you, and how nice she looks and how nice she smells and all that. You have been talking two straight hours about her... you love her."

"Fine, suppose that's true, what the hell can I do to make up with her again?"

"Well first get on your knees..." Haruka lifted an eyebrow surprised. "And pray! You pervert"

"Boy... you girls are complicated..." "_I'm going to need a miracle this time...why is love so complicated?"_

(Ok so big fight, you think it'll be over soon? Or they'll get just more and more stupid? Well to find out you have to review because you know I love reviews so very much. And once again I promise I'll try to update as soon as my poor little mind allows me.)


	19. Chapter 19: Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't have rights over any character related to Sailor Moon. I just own the plot of this story.

Thanks once more for your reviews.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 19: Revenge

The Hino manor welcomed Michiru back to Boston, the news of her comeback ran as fire on a haystack, especially since she had left with her "husband" and was coming back with another man...

"Haruka is so going to kill me"

Michiru poured Hayaki a cup of tea and sipped her own leisurely "You said you wanted to visit Boston..."

"Yeah but ... remind me how did I let you convince me to come here with you?"

"You're weak... oh light up Hayaki I'm going to find you a wife"

"That's exactly why I'm worried" Michiru smiled gently at her brother in law, although inside she was feeling very sad, what was Haruka doing now? Probably, she thought, having a great time with that Viella girl. Thinking this business deal could turn out to be the love story she always wanted was the hugest mistake she could ever commit, she had to patch her life back and seal this deal, she had to give Haruka the money she owed her and then both of them could move on. "You miss her don't you?"

Michiru looked up from her lap where she was unconsciously staring at the golden wedding band which seemed to be laughing at her. "I need to go upstairs and get changed, I'll see you for dinner"

Hayaki nodded and watched the aqua haired beauty walk upstairs. "These two are going to need all the help in the world..."

-o-o-

Haruka scolded herself one last time as the train departed from the station... getting back just to talk to that stubborn spoiled girl, what power on earth did Viella had to convince her of doing such thing? Michiru was so different to herself, she made her mad so easily and every time she reached a boiling point and try to argue with her Michiru seemed to break into a million pieces, it was so hard to be on her toes around her all the time.

"She's so stubborn!" Haruka slammed her fist on the small table in front of her and messed her hair. She pictured the fight again, Michiru screaming at her, her long hair touching the soft skin of those incredibly perfect cheek bones, her sparkly eyes ... "damn it! Get out of my head Michiru!"

"Is everything ok sir?"

Haruka looked up to the train's valet and nodded. The old man smiled at her. "I'm sure your Mrs. Would forgive you sir"

"_How did he know?" "_ Huh?"

"Sorry sir, well is just I have that same face every time I make my wife mad"

"Guess it's a universal feeling ah?"

"In the end, we have to cave sir, we cannot live without them"

"_Living without her, of course she could, she had done it before, but now? Could she do it now?"_

-o-o-

The maid finished fixing Michiru's hair and walked outside the door in silence, the young mistress looked herself in the mirror and found herself different, she hadn't sleep the night before and somehow she found she didn't wanted to go out of bed, if she had left the bed in the end was just because she felt obligated to continue with her routine, what would the maids think of her if she stayed in bed all day?

She stood up slowly and walked to the door, she had to go downstairs and have breakfast, a long day was still ahead from her...

A few minutes later she walked into the dining room, the bright sunlight entering through the windows too bright for her mood, she felt instantly irritated again. "Morning Michiru"

"Morning, how did you sleep last night Haya?"

"Very good, and yourself?"

"Fine" Michiru sat down and placed a pristine white linen napkin on her lap, in front of her a pile of visit cards was awaiting. "Oh so soon?"

"People are dying to see you"

Michiru took a look at the first one on the pile and placed it aside continuing to scan the rest of them with tiredness. "Is more like they're dying to follow the gossip, oh look, here's a party invitation, I guess tonight we'll go out"

"Great, that will distract you...us"

"Yes, and I will start introducing you girls, there is still some single debutants left these year, as I told you yesterday I'm going to find you a wife"

"Oh God... changing the subject, what are we going to do today?"

"Well actually I have some things to get solve in the city today but I'll come back right after lunch, you think you can handle to be alone during the morning?"

"Of course"

"Great, now let's finish breakfast and start the morning visits, shall we?"

-o-o-

"Gone! What on earth you mean by gone?" Haruka was furious, she wanted so bad to wring the valet by the collar of his shirt and throw him to the dogs, hence she knew it was not the man's fault, it was Hayaki's fault! One task, one simple task she asked him to perform…

"Well sir Mistress Michiru packed her luggage a few hours after you left and went back to the city"

"Where the hell is that useless idiot I got as brother?"

"Well he...he left with her sir, he said he'll escort her to Boston and..."

"Damn it! Damn it! Go saddle my horse immediately; I am leaving for Boston as soon as possible"

-o-o-

Michiru climbed the stairs leading to her Godfather's office, she was disgusted to be even near this horrible man but she had to talk to him, she needed her money back to pay Haruka her debt and to finally getting rid of him, that monster that was supposed to be her tutor.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, there was no answer so she knocked harder, he had to be here, the maid in that horrible guest house he lived in told her he was.

Impatient after a few minutes she reached the door knob and let herself in, the light was dim, the blinds were shut letting just a small dirty ray of light illuminate the place, it was messy, the lingering smell of whisky and cigar smoke made her shiver.

"Yazuko? Are you here?"

The chair in front of the desk rolled slowly, sitting there Michiru recognize the men she feared the must.

"Michi, what a surprise is your honey moon over so soon?" His words were not polite at all, he talked slowly and Michiru knew he was drunk.

She cringe at the sound of his voice and for a second she was thinking about turning around and coming back another time accompanied, but no, this was not the time to be weak she had to show some backbone. "This is not a social visit, and I'm sure you know why I'm here"

"I know, I know, why don't you take a seat sweetie? Let me look that expensive bitch's face of yours in the light."

Ignoring the insult Michiru walked closer to the desk and slammed her gloved hand on it. "I want my money, and I want it soon, so go pay a visit to my lawyer tomorrow he'll have the documents set off, I'll go visit him after I leave this pigpen you call office"

Yazuko smiled, and that smile scared Michiru. "There's no need for that, I'll give you your money if that's what you're dying for"

"What? Just like that? You're not going to trick me? Because I warn you, this time I'll make you pay if you try crossing me"

"Don't worry I'll give you your money, in fact I'm giving it to you right now"

"What? Now? Right now? You have the papers here?"

"Sit down, may I offer you a drink?"

"This is a trick!" Michiru was losing her temper, this man was beyond irritating, as they speak his eyes were mocking her, she felt so intimidated around him.

"It is not" he stood up and walked around the desk, Michiru was so scared she couldn't move, he stood behind her and pushed her down to a chair. Michiru wanted to scream so badly. "Sit there while I bring you your damn money"

"You...you have my money here?"

Yazuko smiled and walked back to his desk, he opened the top drawer and took out a small stack of bills, he practically threw them in front o Michiru "There's your money princess, officially our businesses are done"

"What?" Michiru stood up raging. "You got to be kidding me Yazuko, my family fortune was estimated in 5 million dollars"

"Was, is the right word"

"You cannot steal my money! I'll put you in jail you hear me, you cannot get away with something like, this you're going to end your miserable life behind bars!"

"Steal? That's such a horrible word, I'm not a thief, I'm handing you ALL your money Michiru"

"This?" Michiru grabbed the stack of bills with disgust. "There cannot be more than $20,000 dollars here"

"Trained eye for money ah? You should consider a more adequate career for that talent like a hooker... there is $22,000 to be precise, that's all you have, the great Sapphire is now worth $22,000 dollars"

"What did you do to my money? You stole it!"

"No, I may have encountered a few unfortunate investments, all very legal I am afraid, that's different, I figure if I couldn't have that money neither would you or that lowlife you choose to keep your legs spread and warm"

Michiru lost the entire blush in her face, was this true? No, it had to be a lie, a horrible, horrible lie. "You... you're not getting away with this Yazuko, I'm getting back my money!"

She turned around angry and walked towards the door she was done taking to this bastard.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"You're forgetting your money" Michiru closed her eyes slowly and open them filled with fury, she walked back and grabbed the bills feeling herself dirty at the touch of them and then walked outside the door.

-o-o-

"So it's true then?" She was sitting across the desk of her lawyer, her hands clenched with desperation on the fabric of her dress making it wrinkle.

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Tenoh" Michiru looked at her lawyer John Bishop not knowing what to said the only thing she could think of was that she was late for lunch, it was as if she was denying all these problems ever existed. "You're officially broke Mrs. Tenoh but that doesn't mean you don't have any money left, you still have one property of value"

"What?"

"The Kaioh's manor..." Her parents' house, all she had left was her parents' house... "Well sold it can give you close to $1,250,000; of course the market is not the best right now for a good sale, I recommend you to wait a few months"

Michiru stood up from the chair she was into and walked to the window, outside she could see the busy streets, the world hadn't stop turning for all those people... she thought for a second what to do and then she realized she had just one choice.

"Sell the house, as quickly as you can, I'm asking for a million dollars cash, I need it before the month ends"

"Miss Kaioh, I mean Mrs. Tenoh if you wait you can get more money..."

"I cannot wait. One million dollars John, you have to help me, you were a friend of my dad, I need that money, I owe it"

"I... I'll do my best Michiru"

"Thank you"

Michiru went outside to the street and the sun blinded her, she realized she was crying when trying to cover her face from the sun she found her gloves wet, ignoring her pain she mounted her mare and started the way home, she still had a busy day ahead of her and she planned to follow it, that stupid frivolous routine was all she had left.


	20. Chapter 20: Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon, just the plot of this fictional story.

Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming please.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 20: Silence

Michiru arrived to the Hino's manor around 2 pm , she was in a strange mood, all what she wanted was to lay down on her bed and take a nap because right now she couldn't think and she was definitely sure she needed to do a lot of thinking.

What was she suppose to do now? She could stay in this house one year and then? Where would she go, to whom? She was all alone and now she had no money and don't forget no ability or trade skills whatsoever, she never worked a day in her entire life... "What I'm going to do...what?" And Haruka, what was going to happen to them, so many things were on Michiru's mind.

The door flew opened and Michiru walked into the entrance hall, she slowly removed her hat and gloves and turned around to face the stairs when she felt that someone glancing at her intensely. She looked up and found in the top of the stair the person she wanted to see the must but also was afraid of a confrontation.

"Had a nice stroll?" Haruka's tone was cold and Michiru suddenly felt more tired if possible, she didn't want to fight anymore, she was tired and had so many things on her mind, she lowered her eyes and stayed silent for a second. "I'm talking to you ..."

Michiru looked up again and spoke with a soft voice that didn't sound like herself. "Welcome, and yes it was a nice stroll the weather is mild today"

This was not what Haruka had expected; the ride to Boston had the contrary effect to her ride from New York, she was super pissed and wanted some serious explanations. She walked down the stairs quickly until she was just a few steps away from the smaller girl, she looked pretty as always in a white and blue taffeta dress, but somehow Haruka sensed something was not right, however this discussion was more important at the time being. "Why?"

"Ah..." "_What does she want from me? Please Haruka let me go lay down I feel terrible..."_"Well maybe because the summer isn't over yet, this year the summer was longer than others maybe that's why it is till nice and warm outside"

"Huh?" Haruka frowned. What on earth was this girl talking about? Why she was not looking at her, but right to her hands and why she sounded so artificially polite? "What are you talking about?"

Michiru looked up confounded, now what? "The weather! You asked if my stroll was nice, then I said the weather was mild and you asked why! How on earth I'm going to know why the weather is mild?"

Haruka shook her head and gave herself a face-palm, this girl was something special. "NO"

"No? Yes, you asked me that"

"NO! "

"Don't scream at me" Michiru felt weak, she could feel her blue eyes filling with tears, Haruka looked at her with horror, what she had done now?

"I mean... "Haruka placed her index fingers at the sides of her head, she was going to have headache. She sighed "I'm not screaming...sorry."

Michiru manage to nod, she was feeling very weak. "You're forgiven, well I'm going upstairs I need to rest" The smaller girl start climbing the marble stairs, Haruka still rubbing her forehead realize her wife was leaving and they had not even discuss why they were there in the first place.

"Wait"

"What is it Haruka?"

"You don't get the easy way out, why did you leave Wind Heights? I told you to wait for me; you cannot just run away every time you make a tantrum"

"I... ""_You have two choices, fight and lose because you're obviously not strong at the moment to fight Michiru or... ""_I'm sorry Haruka you're right, I should have stayed."

"What?"

"I said I was sorry..."

This was not how things were suppose to happen, Haruka had started fight, she was suppose to hear Michiru's complains and take off their previous fight right where she left it and...What was wrong with Michiru, why she looked like she was about to cry and why she was so pale?

"Are you ok?"

OK she asked? How could she be ok? She needed money, no, not really what she needed now was a hug, and a friend, she felt so alone. But how could she just reveal her pain? That was not the way she had been raised, she was suppose to have dignity, to never let the others see her emotions and besides she had so many mixed feelings regarding Haruka, she just couldn't let her see she was weak. Besides, Michiru was sure the blonde didn't care at all for her. "Yes, I just...have a headache, would you please excuse me?"

Again the coldness, Haruka could feel it freezing her mood, why every time she felt she could just hold this girl forever, she had to act like that? Being so cold, so vain. "Sure. I'll see you for dinner"

Michiru nodded and climbed up the stairs, she didn't expected that Haruka's lack of interest on her would wound her so deeply, she said she was ok, but she didn't looked ok right? Why she didn't ask again? "_Be__cause she doesn't care that's why"_Haruka didn't saw the tears running down the blue eyes as she walked past her. Michiru was about to disappear through the hall when she realized something and spoke slowly so her voice wouldn't betray her tears. "We have a party tonight, if you want to join me I'll leave at 7"

"Whatever..."

"Right... I'll see you later...and Haruka?..."

"What is it?"

"I was out of line; I should not have made a scene, after all this is a business and nothing else. I apologize for going through your personal papers, I regret it profoundly and it will never happen again."

Haruka nodded remaining cool even though she felt very hurt with Michiru's words, why was she always so unreachable?

Michiru walked into her room and let the tears ran down her eyes freely, Why had she said Haruka that? She didn't believe it, but she wanted to protect herself if Haruka was never going to love her then she'll forbid herself to love Haruka any more, she had to succeed, she must.

-o-o-

"What were you thinking ah? Did you suddenly went completely insane?"

"You told me to keep an eye on her"

"At the house, you moron!"

"What was I suppose to do? Chain her ankle to the bed?"

"Well...no, but, agh, forget it, but you're going back to the house tomorrow"

"Hey! I'm not a child, I want to stay"

"You're got to be kidding; I got enough problems as it is Hayaki"

"Your troubles would end as soon as you apologize to Michiru and you two make up"

"Shut up, and leave me alone, I got headache"

"Fine, are you coming to the party tonight?"

Haruka looked at her brother angrily and shook her head. "The last thing I want to do right now is go out and party"

"Suit yourself..."

-o-o-

Michiru was amazed how the way she looked had nothing to do with the way she felt. Her muslin gown was electric blue and it made her eyes shine, she looked incredible, the lack of blush made her look like a china doll, the dark circles around her eyes made her look older but mature, she went downstairs trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling that was haunting her, for the time being she couldn't do anything, so she was trying to relax until she found a better solution to this mess.

On the hall Hayaki was waiting for her dressed in an elegant black suit.

"Ready to go Mrs. Tenoh?"

"Yes...is Haruka not ready yet?"

"She's not... ah she's got a headache"

"Oh..." Was Haruka avoiding her? And why wouldn't she? After all they had had that horrible fight and then the blonde had run to her mistress arms, obviously she didn't have time to spend up with her, the fake wife... "_This is a business Michiru, a business"_"Bad luck then, I guess it'll just be you and me then"

Hayaki nodded aware of the sudden change of heart of the aqua haired beauty, she looked disappointed but there was nothing he could do right now except escorting her to the party.

"We'll have a great time; you can introduce me to lots of girls"

Michiru made a small smile. "Yes...we will be fine"

-o-o-

Michiru looked at the dancing floor to watch her brother in law transformed into the social success of the night, he had danced with all the single girls in the place and even a few that were not. Michiru was sincerely happy for him, as she was for Usagi and Mamoru, hosts of this party who had just scheduled their wedding for the end of the season, they were also dancing and Michiru found herself staring at the happy couple wondering why all of the sudden she felt so alone...

Not wanting to drive any attention to the fact that she was in the verge of tears, Michiru decide to take a small walk through the garden. The fresh air of the night was a relief; the small girl looked up to the starry night sky.

"Finally we have a chance to talk..."

The familiar voice made Michiru close her eyes with impatience, why? Why right now when she couldn't face any more problems? "Good Evening Seiya"

"You look good tonight I mean for someone on your 'situation'"

"_My...what's that suppose to mean?"_"I'm sure that's not a compliment but considering you're not a gentleman I suppose I cannot be surprised by your rudeness, what do you want now?"

"You humiliated me Michiru; however I have decided to forgive you..."

"Forgive me?" This guy had some nerve, forgive her for what?

"Yes I understand now you were trying to save your good name, and you did not wished to put me in an awkward position, but you should have gave me some credit Michiru if you were in trouble I could have helped you"

"In trouble you say? I don't know what you are talking about"

"Well I'm sure you know Michiru, and in less than 9 months we'll all confirm our suspicions"

"You...you think I'm with child?"

"A disgraceful situation of course, but that can be easily fixed, I've talked to my lawyers and we can get an annulment on your marriage and..."

"What? You have to be kidding, I don't have time for this stupid conversation" Michiru turned around trying to leave, but Seiya held her arm.

"He has no class Michiru, he's not one of us, those people are beneath us, I'm not only doing this for me, I am doing it for you to help you , Tenoh is only going to prey on your money and you'll end poor and with a dozen of his bastards, he's a gangster"

Michiru closed her eyes trying to control the fury she was feeling and she turned to face him. She released herself from Seiya's grip. "Listen you stupid airhead, I wouldn't touch you even if you were the last man on earth and just know that Haruka has more class in one finger than you on your whole body, so back off, or I'm telling my 'gangster husband' to break every bone in your pathetic, pretentious, flimsy body, did you understood you damn jackass?"

Seiya looked at the raging girl with disbelief. "Oh my God, you have been in his bed a few weeks and you're one of them already?"

"Arg!" Michiru turned around fast this time and start walking back to the ball room, she was so pissed, she wanted to get out of there, away from this people, she was wrong, she had no routine anymore from the moment she set foot in this place everyone had been talking about her behind her back, it was unbearable, how could she live so many years tolerating this people?

Michiru was so furious she started to cry and walk faster, crashing into someone on her way out. "I'm sorry...I..."

"It's ok Michi" Haruka. She was here, Michiru felt that right now she could rest her head on the blonde's chest and start sobbing. But she had to stay cool, she must...

"You came...I thought you had headache and you didn't wanted to come, how did you found me here?"

Yes that was what she had decided, until she found herself alone at home wanting nothing else but to see her, despite the way Michiru had talked to her, she still wanted her more than anything else before, it was as if Michiru was a challenge for her. "I was looking all over the place for you and I spotted you here with our old friend"

"Oh it is not what it looks like I..." No, and now what? Haruka would think she and Seiya were alone in the dark; no way she could not handle one more single misunderstanding...

"Shh ...I heard it all Michi"

"Oh, no...You heard me swearing?" The small girl voice sounded strangled, it was obvious she was about to cry.

Haruka smiled. "Oh yeah, like a good old 'gangster's wife' '"

"I was... he made me mad"

"I know, do you want me to fulfill your promise to him?"

"What...ah! No, don't fight." Michiru looked down to the floor she needed a hug so badly but she just didn't knew how to ask for it, she needed to be caressed by Haruka, but again she didn't knew how to fulfill her needs.

Haruka felt the sadness on the smaller girl's voice and raised her chin with a fingertip. "Is everything ok Michiru?"

And again she was asking, but Michiru couldn't just bring herself to tell Haruka all her problems, especially because she was the main reason of most of them, so she just nodded. "Take me home Haruka, I'm tired"

"Of course..." The blonde bitted her lip, she wanted to hold Michiru into her arms but maybe this was not the perfect time, she offered her arm instead and walked her to the carriage, both of them in a silence heavier than their own fears. When would they stop hiding things from each other in a stupid attempt to protect themselves from getting harmed and realize they were just protecting themselves against love?

(Troubles and troubles, ah sorry guys I'm in a drama state so I cannot promise things are going to improve but I can promise you something ...the best is yet to come Review please!)


	21. Chapter 21: I love you

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over the characters from Sailor Moon. But I do own the plot and the rest of the secondary characters.

Thanks again for all your reviews. I'm sorry my updates take so long. This chapter is for my guardian devil.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 21: I Love you

"So it's finally done?" The man looked at Michiru who was dressed in a demure gray and blue dress that matched the tone of the pearls surrounding her neck...

"Yes Mrs. Tenoh, this morning your house was sold"

Michiru sighed loudly, she felt this strange feeling of loss but things had to be done this way. "You made that cheque I asked you for?"

"Yes, One Million Dollars to the name of Mr. Haruka Tenoh. Michiru I'm sorry to butt in but as a friend of your parents I have to say I don't think it's smart to invest the money you got left into your husband business at least not all of it"

"It's ok, I got that covered, everything is going to be fine. Thank you so much for everything John, we'll be in touch"

The lawyer shook the small gloved hand and kissed it briefly. So that was it, the deal was done. Michiru went out of the lawyer's office feeling a bit sad but not entirely, she had many reasons to smile lately, so maybe she was poor now but she didn't felt lost anymore.

Things with Haruka had escalated to a point where Michiru felt in heaven, and as she had heard from Haruka she'll need nothing, the business was already working and they were going to be fine, more than fine...

(_Two Months before)_

The two Tenoh brothers were sitting on the library talking; it had been three days since the party. "I don't understand her Hayaki, she just...oh she's so complicated, one moment she's happy the next sad, the next raging it's wrecking my nerves."

Hayaki looked at his sister with a bored grin. "Haruka, you're my sister and I love you but I'm bored of this, there's just one question you have to answer, do you love her? Yes or no? It is that simple."

"How can you ask me something like that?"

"If the answer is no, you're wasting your time, if it's yes then you'll have to deal the fact that Michiru is a complicated girl, she's not going to change and you two with your horrible tempers would have to learn to survive each other. So you love her or no?"

"I... I don't know!"

"Then you'll have to think before acting, if you mess with her anymore and you turn out to love her you'll be in deep shit"

Haruka placed her head between her hands with exasperation, but Hayaki was right, she knew she liked Michiru a lot; she lusted her ...but love? Did she love Michiru? With that kind of love that make a couple walk together forever? Did she? "Speaking about Michiru have you seen her today?"

"She's in her bedroom"

"Again? Is she still sick?"

"I guess so, she didn't get out of her bedroom yesterday either."

"I'll go see her, I'm worried, if she doesn't get out of bed soon I'll call a doctor"

"I don't think the kind sickness she has requires a doctor..." He whispered.

"What did you said?"

"I said go see her"

"Right..."

-o-o-

_Knock, knock_

Michiru opened her eyes, she was not asleep she was just very, very tired. "Who is it?"

"It's me"

Michiru sat down in the bed quickly, probably she looked awful, she walked quickly to the vanity and tried to brush her hair. "Wait a moment please" Once she thought she didn't look so bad she wore a robe and opened the door slowly. "Morning Haruka, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just came to see how were you doing, do you still have headache?"

"Yes, but I'm fine, don't worry"

"Of course I'm worried silly, may I come in?" Michiru blushed, where were her manners?

"Of course, please just don't mind my room, it is messy"

"It's ok"

The blonde came in and suddenly felt ridiculous standing in the middle of the girly room, Michiru felt nervous too. "Ah take a seat please" Haruka nodded and sat down in one of the two small sky blue chaise lounges, she looked too big and too tomboyish for the small seat, Michiru sat in front of her. "I'm glad you're here Haruka I talked to my lawyer a few days ago and..."

"First tell me if you want me to call a doctor"

"A doctor? For what reason?"

"You've been sick for three days now, look at your face you have not sleep and your eyes are...wait have you been crying Michiru?"

"I..."

Haruka stood up from the chaise lounge and kneeled in front of Michiru touching gently the girls face with her hand. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I talked to the lawyer... you'll have to wait a bit for your cheque but you can start ordering things for your business project backed up by the bank..." Michiru couldn't bring herself to trust Haruka.

"Michiru look at me, hey I'm not worried about money, I'm worried about you, people is always more important than money don't you think? Especially someone like you" Michiru tried with all the strength she had left not to, but she suddenly started sobbing, she refused to look at the blonde and closed her eyes. "What's wrong princess..." Haruka could feel every sob of the aqua beauty as a slap on the face, she just couldn't take it. "Are you still mad at me? I'm sorry Michi, I swear after we met I never touched Viella again, I'm sorry."

Michiru looked at the blonde with blank expression and then started to cry harder.

"Michi, please, remember how happy we were before this mess? What is it? Are you worried about what people are saying about you? Don't be, in a few months people will see you're not pregnant." Haruka realized she was wrong again, she hadn't found the reason why Michiru was crying. "Talk to me please stop crying" Haruka still kneeled sounded so heartbroken Michiru looked at her. "Tell me what you want and it's yours"

What she wanted? Michiru thought she wanted to hide herself under the mask again, but she realized she had not much to lose anyways. What she wanted was Haruka, she wanted a kiss, a hug, she wanted to feel safe even though the feeling would last her just a second and she couldn't play tough to get anymore she was exhausted...maybe just one kiss... a small one...

She touched Haruka's hand with her own and their eyes met. Michiru leaned slowly and met the blonde's face and kiss her lips briefly...

Haruka didn't knew what was happening exactly but she didn't care about the explanation too much anyway, after the small kiss she refused to let the small girl go away and pulled her next to her, losing both balance the couple landed on the fluffy carpet. Michiru on top of Haruka with a nervous but sincere smile and Haruka beneath her with her hands around the smaller girl's waist.

Michiru felt the warm skin of the blonde touching her through the thin fabric of her nightgown and she let the comforting feeling fill her up, she leaned slowly on Haruka until their lips melt again in a deep kiss.

Haruka's hand travel through her back slipping the robe down and caressing the soft skin on her neck, when the smaller girl responded to the action with a low but long moan Haruka lost her resistance and roll to place her on the bottom. Michiru looked so desirable her long hair loose, no complicated hair styles, no makeup, no thousands of yards of expensive fabric around her, she was naturally beautiful and Haruka thought she had never looked better; she leaned down and kissed the white skin of her neck...

"Don't stop...please" The sensations were overwhelming but fantastic, every inch of her body was so alive Michiru stop thinking and controlling herself. When the blonde's hand reached the border of her nightgown and climbed across her nude leg she didn't repressed a long and guttural moan.

They've kissed before and there had been some touching but never like this, Haruka could feel the desire growing as she reached the joint of Michiru's thighs and sense how the small girl curved her back inviting her. Michiru crossed her arms around Haruka's neck and bring her closer, their chests pressed together. Michiru grabbed then the lapels of Haruka's shirt and ripped it open, Haruka smiled surprised.

"Are you on a rush my love?" Michiru smiled and blush. "It's ok two can play that game" and saying this she ripped Michiru's nightgown open.

"Haruka!" Her tone was not angry she was just very surprised, Haruka smiled at her and kiss her bare breasts. "Yes?"

Michiru's response was a soft moan "Mmmm" The blonde smile relieved, she realized this was actually going to happen and her barriers came down too.

"Haruka?"

For a second the blonde stopped, fearing... "Yes?"

"Could you kiss me?"

"I'll give you the moon if you ask it from me right now love"

"I don't want the moon Haruka..." Michiru slide her hand through Haruka's chest releasing her from the band she used to disguise her breasts and caressed them. "You know what I want?"

"W…what?"

It was just one word, it was spoken in a low voice but it was more clear than a thousand screams and wrote the destiny for that moment that'll change their lives... "You"

-o-o-

Michiru rolled in bed smiling, she pressed her head against Haruka's shoulder, outside the day had died and the night was present. It had been like a dream...something better than that, Michiru touched her cheeks feeling them hot remembering the hours spent in Haruka's arms, hours so short they looked like seconds...she had never felt like this, so beautiful, so fulfilled, nothing really worried her right now...

The only noise was the sound of Haruka's paused breath, she was deeply asleep. "Ruka are you awake?" Michiru awaited... no answer. She smiled, she was tired too. "I love you Haruka" Yawning Michiru mold her body to Haruka's and close her eyes to fall asleep after just a few seconds.

Outside the night was cold and windy; the stars shine over the city. Inside the room Haruka opened her eyes; she was not really asleep... "I love you too... "She whispered."_If only I could tell you"_

(Sorry for the late, late update... I won't make any promises but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Oh and Happy Halloween! )


	22. Chapter 22: Knitting the web

Disclaimer: I don't have any right over characters related to Sailor Moon I just own the plot of this story.

Thanks so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. By the way a "Boston marriage" is a term used to refer two women living together in partnership, mostly of this arrangements are made between lesbians but some are not... the term is still in use by the way. Hope that solves any doubts left...

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 22: Knitting the web

"He has to have a weak spot!" Seiya slammed his fist on the desk, he was pissed, a tall man with brow long hair looked at him smirking.

"You have to calm down Seiya; you're getting obsessed with this revenge thing, with that Kaioh bitch as well."

"Is not only her I want to ruin is that dick she married, I'm digging in Tenoh's past until I found something, knowing his kind he probably has bastard sons somewhere, let's see if Michiru's sensibility can take the fact that his husband is a dog"

"We have searched and you know he doesn't have any descendants Seiya, you should let the issue just go, focus on your wedding with Minako Aino"

Seiya smirked at his brother Taiki, and was about to make a clever response when the door of his office got opened. "Yaten. You know knocking is still on vogue, right?"

"Shut up Seiya I'm here to give you what you're looking for, I found something about Tenoh that is going to kill Michiru"

"What's that?"

"He has a mistress in New York... a bitch named Viella"

Seiya smiled like a cat about to eat a mouse. "Bring her here... you know how to 'convince' her"

"Will do"

-o-o-

Michiru sighed, she was sitting on the sundeck thinking...what? So many things; she was happy, that was a sure fact, but she had never been so dependant before, she was leaned on Haruka and that worried her.

Haruka had been incredibly supporting, she had even offered her the money back but Michiru refused: first because she had been thought to live up to her word and second because she knew Haruka's business needed the money. "_You'll have everything you need Michi"_Those were Haruka's words and Michiru knew she was not lying, however she still felt some stings on her proud when she wanted to buy something and have to ask Haruka for it, she never refused but still... it was painful.

Hayaki had gone back home, he was needed on Wind Heights so she was left here with no one to talk to... her days were now long and boring, no shopping and no social life, of the second she had isolated on her own will. She was tired of all the gossips and of the fake caring expressions of people she knew despised her. So Michiru had found her days empty, she took breakfast with Haruka early before the blonde went out to work and then she stayed home and waited till 5 pm when Haruka came back then they dine and after that they'll go upstairs... together.

That was perhaps the only thing that kept Michiru smiling, not just the sex it was deeper than that, Michiru felt loved for the first time, of course Haruka never told her that she loved her, and sometimes that made her feel insecure but most of the time Michiru just knew that was what the blonde felt for her. She knew because of the way Haruka held her hand when they walked on the street, for how she caressed her hair when she thought the small girl was asleep at night.

The clock on the entrance hall rang, making Michiru snap out of her daydreams, she stood up and decided to take a soothing long bath, after all she had all the morning to kill...

Michiru was sitting inside the bathtub feeling the warm water around her, it was so peaceful, she loved to take long, long baths, her skin always looked so shiny and smooth afterwards.

The aqua beauty heard a noise in the master's bedroom she now shared with Haruka, she thought probably the blonde had come back to look for her, like she had done a few days ago so she jump out of the bathtub smiling and she just put on a half closed bath robe. She entered the room smiling and then her smile froze when she saw that the person standing in front of her was not her Haruka...

A young woman was looking at her, her raven black hair matched her bright eyes, she was wearing what Michiru thought for a sec was a man suit but it was combined with a skirt, she was very attractive especially with that big smile she had right now and the look of being between amused and shocked.

Michiru took a few seconds to realize why the girl looked so amused, and more embarrassed than ever Michiru grabbed the ends of the bath robe and covered the nudity of her breasts. Michiru was blushed from head to toes. "Who are you?"

The raven haired girl shook her head for a sec and smiling she looked at what she first thought it was a vision again. "Can I ask the same thing?"

"No! Who are you and how did you enter this house?"

"Well... you see usually the owner has the keys..."

"The... the owner?"

"Well that's what my father told me, this is the Hino manor right?"

"You... you're Rei Hino"

"Oh so you know me? We haven't met right? I'm sure I'll remember such cute pair of... eyes" Michiru was appalled how does a lady manages to keep her dignity intact in a situation like this? If she had been dressed it'll have been a lot easier. "So can I have your name now Miss..."

"Mrs. Michiru Tenoh"

Rei lifted her eyebrows truly surprised, the news had probably crossed the ocean as she was coming back to America. "You are Haruka's wife?"

"Yes"

"Holy fuck! Damn Haruka! How did she manage to marry a girl like you? Lucky bastard" Michiru didn't knew exactly what to say, this girl talked like a sailor and it seemed she knew Haruka's little secret too. "I'm sorry ma'am for swearing and being so rude I just thought you were one of Haruka's...never mind." The girl smiled again to her. "Wait you say your name was Michiru?"

"Yes"

"You are not Michiru Kaioh!"

"Not anymore... legally"

The intense stare of Rei was making Michiru incredibly uncomfortable, only her manners were holding her from not screaming to this girl to get the hell out and stop looking at her curves over the bathrobe. Rei seemed to understand Michiru's cold look and blushed herself, she had been bewitched by the girl's look and forgot totally that the smaller girl was a fine lady. "I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?

"Well now that you ask, yes"

"I'm so sorry, I'm Haruka's best friend and the news surprised me, I... is Haruka on the bathroom too?"

"NO."

"Oh right, sorry, sorry, I..." What was wrong with her? She was never this clumsy with girls she had slept with cuter girls than this Michiru one... well maybe not cuter but... "I'll stop making an ass of myself Madame and go find Haruka ..."

"That sounds reasonable"

Rei nodded and made a small vow to the girl. "I'm sorry again about intruding into your bedroom Mrs. Tenoh, however it was a pleasure to meet you" She took the free hand of Michiru and kissed it. Michiru looked at her with annoyed face.

"Have a nice day Miss Hino"

Rei nodded again and exited the room quickly. When she left Michiru sat on the bed her hands shaking, she was still appalled. All this years she would have died to be caught showing the skin above her ankle and today a complete strange girl almost see her entirely naked and she was still alive, incredibly ashamed but alive, so many of the things she thought were unbreakable rules were so stupid ...

Just a minute later there was a soft knock on the door, Michiru wondered who it was.

"Who is it?"

"Ah... excuse me Mrs. Tenoh...it's me again, Rei... I have no idea where Haruka office is"

Michiru sweat dropped. "Wait ten minutes and I'll tell you how to get there"

"Thanks I'll go wait in the living room"

-o-o-

"If I hadn't seen your wife today I'll say all this story was just BS"

"I know what you mean the plot is twisted but it's all true"

"Why would a girl like her give you all her money to be married to you?"

"It was not all her money at that time and...Hey! What do you mean? I'm a great suitor"

"Right... and I'm going to get married to a Count like my mom wishes"

Haruka smirked. "Still pushing that old guy into marrying you?"

"She can push all she wants unless the man woke up tomorrow looking like an eighteen year old girl I'm not interested"

Haruka looked at her friend faking a serious face."Dike" She said and burst into laughter.

"Ha-ha. Thanks coming from the Queen of Drag Kings it's a real compliment"

Haruka smiled. "So tell me what did Michiru said when she saw you?"

"Not much actually I guess she was too busy trying to look less naked"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry mate she was not naked, she had a bathrobe on"

Haruka looked puzzled, she was trying to understand what Rei was saying and relating it to her friend smirk. "Hino... "She said with a dark voice."Exactly where were you when you met my wife?"

"Well I kind of enter your bedroom..."

"YOU DID! "

"Hey... it's my house, don't get upset...congratulations by the way"

"Perv!"

Rei smiled innocently. "Sorry mate, I won't do it again"

"You better not, she's mine"

"Uh, very cavemanish of you, ok, ok don't get angry you're my best friend Haruka I shall not wish your wife, I'll just keep doing everyone else's like I always do"

"You better do that..."

-o-o-

"Did you bring her?" The night fell as a blanket and covered the wet streets of Boston, the night was misty, a fireplace warmed the dark room where Seiya was sitting. The man in front of him nodded.

"It was hard boss, she was well known in New York and she keeps putting up a fight"

"Soften her a bit; you will see how she cooperates quickly once she gets a taste of our 'hospitality' "

"Ok sir" The man vowed and was about to leave.

"Vontra, wait"

"Yes Mr. Koh?"

"Don't hit her in the face, she has to look pretty, and when she softens send her to my room ok?"

"Yes sir" the man finally exited the room and Seiya turn his back to the door facing the fireplace.

"If I cannot have you Michiru at least I'm going to make sure you suffer as much as I do..."

(Oh... good things in my fics don't last ah? Well you know me; the only thing I can promise is there's still going to be a twist soon. Take care and review me please!)


	23. Chapter 23: Promise me

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon, I just own the plot of this fic.

Thanks again for your many and wonderful reviews, I have to say I didn't thought you actually read the A/N and I'm surprised you're all thinking in the twist I mentioned, now I'm thinking maybe the twist shall be no twist at all laughs well to find out you'll have to wait. Thanks again!

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 23 Promise me

Michiru looked at herself in the silver framed mirror, her long hair pinned up, she was wearing a midnight blue dress with silver embroidery and a multitude of petticoats, as always she looked radiant like a star. The girl however frowned, she had got used to the simpler dresses she borrowed from Marina's old trunks, especially since now she almost never left the house but this was a special occasion so she had had to submit to the corset again...

"Have I ever told you, you're the most beautiful girl on earth?"

Michiru smiled and looked at the door, leaned on the frame was Haruka, already dressed up in her tux. "Thank you."

"My words still blush you, love?"

"Not your words, the way you look at me..." Haruka smiled and hugged her little wife, she was so cute.

"How could I look at you in a different way Michi? You're perfect" Michiru looked into Haruka's bright green eyes.

"Ruka... "

"Yes?"

"I..." _"Come on Michiru, and what if she doesn't answer back? You're still going to love her right?"_"I love you"

For a sec Haruka was silent and her expression was blank, Michiru started to feel her own hands turn icy; maybe this had been a mistake. But then she felt Haruka's hands on her own. "I love you too..." Michiru blinked a couple of times feeling this warm sensation spreading all over her body that made her feel so good she was speechless.

"I..."

"It's ok I know you're surprised, I should have told you before but well I ..."

The smaller girl smiled, she knew how uncomfortable her lover was since she was feeling the same way, they were both reserved persons, always cautious. Michiru looked at Haruka who was rambling not knowing exactly what to say so she did what she consider the best solution, she step on her tips and kiss the blonde lips. The kiss was innocent but suddenly turned their passion on as the couple embraced in a hug. Haruka was about to guide her to the bed when Michiru thought the corset she was wearing felt too tight... and remembered something.

"Ruka wait..." she whispered

"What's wrong?"

"We have to stop" she said almost breathless

"Oh is the dress too tight? Let me help you..."

"No... " She blushed. "We have to..." Haruka's lips got pressed against hers once more and Michiru lost completely her train of thoughts, this was such a perfect way to be... "We..."

"What?" Haruka kissed the soft silky neckline of the smaller girl, touching with her lips the start of the girl's cleavage.

"Usagi..."

Haruka stopped for a second smiling. "Wrong blonde, my name is Haruka remember?" Michiru giggled softly then her ideas got clear.

"No"

Haruka lifted and eyebrow. "No?"

"Ha, course I know who you are silly, what I meant is Usagi... we have to get going to her party"

"Are you sure you want to go?" She said as she placed another kiss on Michiru's bare skin,

"No...but we must, you told me you had business affairs there"

"Right" Haruka sighed, her business was lifting off finally, investors had started to show, she was sure she'll triplicate her money in less than 6 months, tonight she was suppose to discuss some business propositions with Mamoru Chiba. Haruka stood up and help her wife to do the same, they stood in front of each other and Haruka touched her cheek gently. "We'll come home early and I will love you all night."

"Promise me"

"Of course... let's go"

"Ok" Michiru opened the door after fixing her hair a bit, as she crossed the door frame Haruka held her arm.

"Michi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you more..."

-o-o-

The party was crowded, this was the last party Usagi Tsukino would host before her wedding, Michiru and Haruka were announced in the ball room and as usual the crowd welcomed them with stares. Michiru didn't really care anymore, she was holding the arm of the woman she loved the most in the world, all her insecurities was gone now, she not only felt happy she felt the most beautiful woman on the room, her head was high and her eyes sparkled like blue sapphires.

Haruka excused herself after letting her with the host...

"Michiru, you look every day more radiant, I hope marriage makes me as happy as it has made you"

"I wish the same Usagi; you'll make a beautiful bride"

"Thanks Michiru I know your words are sincere...oh look Minako just arrived... and look Seiya brought his brothers..." Michiru smile politely, she didn't care if they came or not. "Michiru do you happen to know the girl that's with Yaten?"

Michiru looked to the staircase where Minako was making her big entrance and caught the glimpse of a very beautiful woman, her eyes were golden, matching her long blonde hair, if she had been smiling she'll have looked ten times more pretty. "I've never seen her before, maybe she's from out of town"

"Yeah probably, she's cute, come with me, so they'll introduce her to us"

"I ..." Michiru didn't wanted to be near Seiya or Minako, but the small blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her to meet them.

There was a flash of anger in Seiya's eyes but he managed to greet the two girls with polite manners, Minako was obviously unaware of the tension between them, she looked totally normal, well her annoying normal at least... The other couple, Yaten and the mysterious girl, were standing next to them , Michiru didn't paid much attention to any of them, but she sensed a familiars cent in the air but was unable to determine what was it that made it... what was that flowery smell?

"Yaten how good you're here, you're not introducing Mrs. Tenoh and me to your beautiful date?"

The golden eyed girl looked surprised when Usagi mention Michiru's name, she looked nervous and pale and if anyone would have paid more attention they'll have seen the way her escort pressed his fingers on her arm causing her pain.

"Of course Miss Tsukino, this is a dear friend of mine ...Miss Viella, she came all the way From New York to be here tonight, isn't that right sweetie?"

The girl nodded silently, Michiru looked at her paying full attention to her now, did she heard right? Her name was Viella? No, but it couldn't be, there had to be more Viella's in New York right? Although...The scent! The flower scent came from the woman, the same as those pink letters...could it be true?

-o-o-

"You're making a great deal Chiba, you'll see"

"I know, I just saw the model house a few days ago, I must say Tenoh you're a visionary"

Haruka smiled pleased and shook the man's hand. "We're done here; shall we go and look for our ladies?"

"We shall, who would say ah? Now we're partners and we'll be married to Boston's most beautiful girls."

"So it seems"

"Oh look there they are, with Miss Aino and The Koh brothers"

Haruka repressed a grin and followed Mamoru focusing her eyes on the sparkling beauty her wife was, but she realized the paleness of her cheeks and the fake smile on her lips. She followed the path of Michiru's sight to find out what was bothering so much, and she froze...

Standing in front of Michiru was Viella, there was no doubt about it, Haruka would recognize her face in any crowd... she approached them trying to keep it together; she couldn't say anything right now there were too many witnesses.

When she got next to Michiru the smaller girl looked at her trying to find signs of recognition, the blonde took her hand into hers. "Good evening" She said in a dark tone. "Michiru? Would you care to dance?"

The aqua beauty thanked for the gesture, she felt uncomfortable too, and needed a moment alone with Haruka. "Of course" The couple walked to the dance floor and started to dance a soft waltz... after a few seconds Michiru talked. "That's _her _isn't she?"

Haruka looked at her, and nodded. "I don't know what she's doing here"

This time Michiru nodded. "You are not seeing her anymore, as a ..."Michiru lowered her eyes she was feeling shy again. "you know"

"Michiru"

"What..." she almost whispered.

"Look at me" Michiru lifted her eyes to face her. "You're the only woman in my heart"

"Can you promise that?"

"Yes. I love you"

"I love you too..." Michiru made a small smile, then she was about to say something else but she was patted in the shoulder. ..

-o-o-

"One word and you won't live until tomorrow to tell your tale, am I clear?" Viella looked into the black eyes she hated and nodded, she felt Seiya's grip as claws on her skin, she was in so much pain, but she knew this man was not joking his men had killed one of her friends to caught her and he had threaten her to kill her and Haruka if she didn't cooperate, she had to...she had no choice.

"I'm no use here; she knows Haruka had a relationship with me"

"Had is the word, I want her to find out you _have_ a relationship now."

"But that's a lie, please just let me go"

Seiya tighten the grip on her arm and whisper into Viella's ear. "One false move whore and you are dead"

-o-o-

"Would you dance with me Mrs. Tenoh? The audience is expecting our reconciliation in public"

"We are not..." Michiru started to talk back at Seiya but she felt Haruka's pressing her arm gently.

"She'll love to..."

Seiya smiled. Michiru turned around to face the blonde. "But I don't want to dance with him Ruka..." she whispered.

Haruka leaned pretending to kiss her wife cheek to whisper back. "You'll see he's true intentions now, he's setting us a trap Michi, meanwhile I'll find out how he manage to bring Viella here"

Michiru looked doubtful but she nodded, she turned around again and faking a smile she accept Seiya's arms...

"Lovely evening isn't it?"

"There is no need for trivial small talk; I don't even know why you wanted to dance with me Seiya"

"Appearances are very important, I want to stop the gossips they're disturbing my fiancé"

Michiru made an unhappy smile. "You don't care about Minako; you're doing this for yourself but its ok I care about my husband's name too"

Seiya grinned and roughly hold Michiru's hand to continue dancing. "You had so much potential Michiru and you wasted it all with a man that's not only beneath us all but that is not even faithful to you, what would people say when his mistress gets pregnant too? You'll share the house with his bastards?"

Michiru pressed her lips together angered; no one would talk like that about her Haruka. "You look like a gentleman Seiya but certainly you're not, my husband is a loyal honest man that's worth a million like you"

"Right, that's why his mistress moved into town, no?"

"I'm not stupid Seiya you brought her here; she came in with your brother"

There was an amused look in Seiya's eyes. "So she brings her to your home sweetie? That's how you know her? Do you all three share the same bed?"

Michiru couldn't let the anger make blush, her face was a porcelain mask but deep inside she wanted to start screaming at this man again, right in the middle of the dance floor when everyone was watching them. "Your plan didn't work; Viella is no longer my husband's ...friend"

"You're naive Michiru, I bet my fortune that before you know, now that she's here Tenoh would sleep with her again, hookers always give some treats wives don't... although knowing what you've became maybe he'll go just for variety"

"Let me go, I'm done hearing you" Seiya tighten his grip and continue the dance.

"No, you won't embarrass me in public again, you'll wait until we finish dancing and you will behave like your mother taught you to, and then you can leave."

Michiru looked at the people watching them and gossiping, and weighted her possibilities, she could peacefully follow Seiya's orders and save a bunch of problems, however...

"You are not the boss of me, and my mother would have crossed your face a thousand times for speaking to me like that, you let me go right now or I'll slap you in the face so hard all Boston is going to know how much I hate you"

Seiya let her go with anger. "One of these days Kaioh I'm going to take my time to teach you some manners"

"I'll say the same Seiya but quite honestly I don't give a damn about you and your lack of manners"

-o-o-

"What are you doing here?" Haruka followed Viella to the garden the moment she saw her freeing herself from the company of the Koh's. She looked distressed.

"I didn't knew you'll be here Haruka"

"Boston is not that big"

"I'm sorry, but well your wife doesn't know me there is no harm done."

"She's a smart one Viella, she knows who you are" Viella touched her neck nervously, her eyes wandering around the dark hedges on the garden.

"I... Haruka there's something I got to tell you..." Viella felt someone staring at her and she looked over Haruka's shoulder where one of Seiya's men stood looking at her intensely.

"What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes defeated and tried to appear calmed."I came here to see you, I missed you" she lied.

"Viella you're acting strange, tell me what's wrong" Viella smiled and walked closer to Haruka, she gently placed her hand on Haruka's chest.

"You don't miss me?" She kept pressing the lie, feeling she would burst into tears any moment now.

"Viella I don't like games, and you know it, tell me now what are you doing here"

The golden eyed girl bitted her lower lip and look into the blonde green eyes..."I..."

-o-o-

Michiru rushed out of the dancing floor feeling the blush on her cheeks, she wanted to find Haruka and leave this awful place.

"Wow, I came late as always, seems the good part is already over"

"What do you say?" Michiru looked at the person talking to her and realize it was Rei dressed again in one of those confusing suits that look like half a tux half a dress.

"Who pissed you of Mrs. Tenoh?"

"Can you tell I'm upset?" She said touching her cheeks.

"Yeah... may I escort you somewhere?"

"It...It was nothing, have you seen Haruka?"

Of course she had seen Haruka, and she almost tackle her when she saw her escaping to the garden behind Viella's footsteps, but the blonde told her everything was ok and she had to let them go. "Ah... why don't we better wait until she comes back? In the meantime we could dance."

"Dance you say? How could we dance together, you're a..."

"Woman? So? You're married to one..."

"Shhh! don't say that out loud and ... oww...just tell me where's Haruka...now!"

Rei grinned, she loved the blush in Michiru's cheeks and the way she curved her lips with annoyance, this girl was so incredibly perfect. "I think she went to the garden, but its dark out there, why don't we better wait?"

"Stop stalling me, I know she's with Viella, Rei I'm not stupid"

"I..." Rei lifted her eyebrows surprised she didn't knew what to say.

"Don't get me wrong, they are out there talking, nothing more…" _"Haruka promised me, she promised me"_

"Ahh. Talking...well "She smiled reassuringly."I can escort you to where they are then"

"Thank you Rei"

Rei stood next to Michiru and offered her arm, Michiru felt strange but she accepted it, Rei was so weirdly polite sometimes.

-o-o-

"I..."

"You what V, talk to me ..."

Viella look again at the man across the bushes she knew she had to do this. "I want you so badly" She said loud and clear as she threw herself into the blonde's arms. Haruka wasn't prepared to catch her so they both landed in a low bush.

"V!"

"Haruka!" She moaned and fighting the blonde attempts to stand up she ripped the jacket off Haruka's chest and opened her dress.

"V, you're acting crazy, stand up right now..." Viella pressed her lips against Haruka's and kiss her passionately, Haruka fighting the recognition of her former lover's incredible kisses... but she had to fight her back... she must!

"HARUKA!"The scream cut off the night silent, Haruka pushed the small blonde away from her and look at Michiru.

The small girl looked appalled, her hand pressed in her mouth. "Michi I..." Rei was standing there too, Viella landed on the floor unable to raise her eyes, she had been a prostitute for a long time but she had never felt more sold than today, she had betrayed Haruka just because she was too weak to fight Seiya.

"You what? You what!" She screamed out of the top of her lungs, she didn't care if the whole city heard her, if the whole damn world heard her! She walked to Haruka and slammed her fists on the blonde's chest.

"This is not what it looks like"

Rei looked at her friend lifting an eyebrow, not even she would believe that story, she saw Haruka kissing Viella back, and she well knew about kissing.

Michiru looked at Haruka and then look away closing her eyes. "You promised me"

Haruka felt uncomfortable they were having an incredibly intimate discussion in front of Viella and Rei but obviously Michiru didn't care. "And I didn't lie; you're the only woman in my heart"

"Yes! Well maybe I should have asked if I was the only woman on your bed!"

"This is a trap Michiru...Seiya's trap!"

"A Trap? He didn't force your tongue into this ... this... woman's mouth!"

"Michi please..."

Michiru looked at Haruka feeling a rage she hadn't felt before, a boiling sensation of pain mixed with anger. "Fuck off" She turn her back at a stunned Haruka and walked in Rei's direction. "Take me to the house please"

Rei looked at Haruka with a questioning look, the blonde nodded and Rei nodded back. "Of course"

Haruka saw Michiru walk away feeling the weight of the pain on her chest, and then she turned to look at Viella who was still on the floor. "Why?"

"I... I cannot tell you"

Haruka walked to her and put her on her feet harshly. "You tell me now or I'll become your worst enemy and that will be a thousand times worse than what made you set me up"

(Wow...this was a long chapter well I hope you'll like it. I'll try to update soon I swear I update as soon as I can. I'm really busy lately! Please review because I don't update stories with no reviews...ha-ha thanks!)


	24. Chapter 24: Gone

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 24: Gone

Rei escorted Michiru to the carriage; the way back to the Hino's manor was silent and long. The raven haired girl felt uneasy, she needed to say something to the smaller girl.

"Michiru, everything is going to be fine, you'll work this out"

The pale moonlight that filtered through the lace delicate drapes made Michiru's face look like porcelain, she looked up to Rei and after a few seconds she spoke with a calm clear voice. "You don't have to comfort me"

"I'm sure Haruka didn't mean to..."

There was a pained expression in Michiru's eyes, Rei regret her lack of touch, she was obviously not helping right now. "Please say no more..."

"I'm sorry" Rei went silent again and Michiru looked outside the small window.

"_Sorry...I'm sorry too"_She was sorry she felt in love so deeply, now all she could feel was this excruciating pain, maybe it was true that Seiya had set a tramp for them, but she saw the way Haruka responded to the kiss and slide her hands through Viella's back, and she knew Haruka was not over her, maybe she'll never will, probably Viella knew things she will never be able to do, it was obvious she was more skilled than her in the love arts...Even Seiya told her so… treats wife's can't give… she didn't knew what he meant but it probably involved the kind of lust she has seen between Haruka and Viella.

They arrived to the house and Rei helped her step out and they both enter the house, Michiru turned around to face the stairs. "Good Night Rei"

"Wait... Michiru, think before doing something you might regret, Haruka is sometimes really stupid but I'm sure she loves you"

Michiru faced her with her very blue eyes filled with tears. She was broken and exhausted... she felt like a dam breaking inside of her spilling all the feelings she got inside; it was time to stop lying to herself an others, she was scared and she didn't knew what she was going to do, how she'll wake up the next morning how she'll face life, how she'll face Haruka, she felt completely lost. "Is not just that Rei, I just realize Haruka is all I have, I don't have a life outside her world, I possess no money, no family, no love, no skills, not anything, I was so worried that something like this might happened and it did, and I have no backup plan... I'm lost, I'm in love with her, but I really have no clue who is she... I just know I need her more than the stupid air I breath and I have trusted her blindly and that was an obvious mistake, I'm in love with an illusion I don't know who she is, she never talks about herself, I have created an image of who I want her to be and that's all I had until this moment, until tonight when she broke my heart..." Michiru burst into tears and sat down in the stairs.

Rei stayed frozen for some seconds, Michiru's reaction surprised her, she had had the impression the girl was not hot tempered, she always looked in control and everyone said she was super tough, an ice princess, but after seeing her tonight at the party and now, she saw her as a castle made of cards falling down.

She walked to the crying beauty and sat next to her. "Don't cry, please darling..." Michiru sobbed harder, she was sinking in her sadness, she started to think how alone she was in this world how vulnerable and she hated her weakness. "Please girl...oh come on, Haruka is just stupid she doesn't deserve all those tears..." Rei grabbed Michiru in the arms and hugged her; Michiru clung to the raven haired girl and cried on her chest. "Ssshh princess, everything is going to be ok, but please stop crying"

"I love her Rei"

"I know... she loves you too" Michiru couldn't stop crying. "Look at me Michiru" Michiru raised her eyes to face Rei, she wiped the tears on her face but new replace those. "You need to talk to Haruka, if you two love each other things can be worked out"

"I feel so sad..."

Rei looked into the small girl eyes and felt touched, she leaned slowly and touch Michiru's lips with her own. It was a brief kiss, something spontaneous. Michiru stopped crying and her eyes went wide open, she back up quickly freeing herself from Rei's kiss. Rei seemed as shocked as Michiru; she looked at the small girl feeling shame. "I'm so sorry Michiru...I don't know what happened to me"

"I... I don't know what to say Rei, if you misinterpreted my approach to you I..."

"No, no, it was my mistake I just cannot stand pretty girls crying..." Rei felt appalled how she dared to kiss Michiru? Was she really just trying to cheer the small girl up, or there was more? But now was not the time to think it through she needed to make some damage control.

Michiru nodded and stood up. "It's ok Rei, just please don't do it again"

"I won't, I'm truly sorry"

Michiru nodded once more as the front door flew open, Haruka was entering the house. "Good night Rei" Michiru stated and turning her back at the two girls she ran upstairs.

"How is she Rei?"

"She..." Rei swallowed hard, she couldn't even face Haruka for God's sake. "You need to talk to her"

"Why are you rambling? Did she say anything?"

"No. I'm going upstairs to my room now, good night Tenoh"

"Wait; are you mad at me or something?"

Rei turned to look at her friend with dark eyes. "Fix things with her Haruka, girls like Michiru don't need to wait for morons like you, she could do so much better"

"Huh?"

"Good Night"

-o-o-

Michiru sat down in front of the vanity to brush her long hair, she was already in her nightgown and about to go to bed when there was a soft knock in the door.

"Michiru it's me, can I come in?" The aqua haired girl shivered, even hearing Haruka's voice was painful. Slowly she placed the silver brush on the vanity top and stood up, she walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob, for a second she stayed still hesitating, she had made a lot of thinking in little time but somehow this time she was not scared. "Please just hear me out Michi" Michiru sighed and twisted the doorknob, the oak door opened up slowly. Both girls looked at each other for a few seconds and Michiru step aside to let Haruka in.

Haruka looked relieved at least she wanted to talk things out. Michiru walked away from her and turned around facing the blonde in silence.

"Michiru I know you're angry you have absolutely every right to be, but I swear what you saw is not a reflection of the reality..."

Michiru nodded briefly. "Tell me one thing"

"Sure"

"Do you love her?"

"What kind of question is that? How could I love her if I got you?"

"_That was not a no..."_

"Michi, we can work this out" Michiru stepped closer to Haruka, she lend the blonde one of her silky hands, Haruka was not sure what it meant. "This means you forgive me princess?"

In response Michiru pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Was this really happening? Wasn't Michiru supposed to scream and be mad at her? But Haruka didn't have much time to think, Michiru suddenly was undressing her and undressing herself, her kisses were urgent, needy. And so Haruka let the passion involved her and forget the silence in Michiru's lips and that look on the smaller girl so sad and vague.

-o-o-

Michiru rolled in bed to face the window, the moonlight lit the room softly, Haruka was lying beside her, she was deeply asleep, her face was calmed and she was smiling, Michiru looked at her and then close her eyes wanting to brand that picture in her memory along with the pictures of the night they just shared, the scent of her skin, the caresses they shared, she'll take all those memories along with her, Michiru had made her mind, she was leaving.

She loved Haruka but she was not ready for this, she couldn't possibly build her life around her without having her own goals; her own life. Besides she was not even sure Haruka really loved her, she was hurt, maybe Haruka stick around her for pity because she had that hero profile on her blood and she was the perfect damsel in distress, that was noble of her but it was not love...

She stood up silently and went outside of the room she had still a lot of things to do before leaving.

-o-o-

"But Mrs. Tenoh, please I got nowhere to go, how have I offended you?" Mizu looked at her with apprehension she knelt on the floor and hugged her leg. Michiru helped the woman get back on her feet and patted her back gently.

"Mizu please this is not about you, I'm not going to need a maid anymore, here, take this, this money would let you live some months while you find a new job, besides I'm giving you a recommendation letter"

"Where are you going Miss?"

Michiru sighed, if only she knew. "That's not important I cannot take you with me"

"You'll need me Miss, who's going to help you with your dresses and your hair and all that?"

"I'll manage myself don't you worry, now do as say ok? Not a word to anyone this is a secret, I'm trusting you Mizu, all these years you've been like a family member to me"

"Oh Miss" The maid started to cry and Michiru blinked to contain her own tears this was not the moment to get emotional. "I'll go with you"

"No, please Mizu"

The older woman sobbed but nodded slowly, she hugged her mistress one last time and ran back to the kitchen where the day was already starting. Michiru better hurry.

-o-o-

Michiru sat at the dining table wearing a somber blue and grey gown; she had been silent all morning, lucky for her Haruka didn't seem aware of her been restless.

"Morning Michiru, Haruka" Rei entered the room half smiling, trying to read the expressions on the two girls, Haruka was an easy target the blonde looked happy, meaning Michiru had forgiven her however Michiru's face was a cold mask it was hard to find out what she was thinking: something was not right here.

"Morning..."

Haruka finished her breakfast and after kissing Michiru briefly on the lips she was ready to go to work, Michiru made the kiss last a few seconds more than usual. _"One last kiss"_ "I love you Haruka"

"Me too, I'll see you soon"

After Haruka left Michiru stay on the dining room thinking her plan a bit more, that's when Rei sat next to her.

"You are not ok"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Michiru?"

"Ah... nothing Rei, everything is ok"

"I'm not Haruka, I'm not blinded by your charms, you are hiding something, if you're still upset with Haruka you should not keep it to yourself it'll end hurting you sweetie"

"It's ok Rei, now if you excuse me, I got things to do"

"Ok fine, I guess you don't know me enough to trust me, just think what I told you ok?"

"I will" Rei stood up; she had stuff to do out of the house as well. She kissed Michiru's hand before leaving, when she was crossing the door frame Michiru spoke to her. "Rei?" The girl looked at her. "You are one wonderful girl, you should stop being a Casanova and settle down with a good woman on your side, it'll do you good"

Rei smile. "I'll love that, but the good ones are already taken, have a nice day Michiru"

"You too"

-o-o-

Michiru sighed deeply, and close her eyes, was she really ready? She looked outside to the carriage waiting down with her things, well more like Marina's things and a few of hers, she had no money she will need no ball dresses.

"Miss your things are ready"

"Thanks Mizu...hey don't cry"

"Oh Miss. Please don't go"

Michiru looked at Mizu with a hurt expression on her eyes, the maid for once just nodded in silence, she stopped seeing the little girl she had taken care of all this years to see the woman she had became.

"I got to go now"

"God will bless you miss"

"_I really hope he will..."_

(Oh bye bye Michiru? Really? You want to find out? Well review!)


	25. Chapter 25: New Life

Disclaimer: I don't have any right over related characters to sailor moon I just own the plot of this fic.

This is not a comeback well it is, but is more like a very slow process to come back so got me patience guys. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far.

I came back to finish this story for all of you, and especially for those who had not let me down and remind me love never dies and even in the darkest corner of life there's always someone with me.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 25: New life

The song of the rooster made Michiru open her very blue eyes, she yawned on her bed and stared at the ceiling, another day had just begun, she went out of the bed as the sun nearly appeared over the hills, she was tired and she'll have gladly stayed in bed all day, but that was not possible. Michiru then got dressed with a simple blue cotton dress with no petticoats and walked to the small kitchen where she lighted the stove with fire logs, she poured water on a pot she had taken out of the dwell to make tea and sighed, the peacefulness of the country side was so great... the wind blowing in the valley always remember her of Haruka...Haruka how would she be doing right now?

A clear voice broke her meditation and came Michiru back to reality...Setsuna. "Morning Marina"

"Morning Setsuna, how are you feeling today?"

"Tired" The woman talking to her was probably in her mid twenties, she was very tall and her hair was long and dark green, her eyes had a unique brown-red color. She was wearing a dark green velvet dress that maybe couldn't compare to the kind of dresses Michiru used to wear at Boston but gave the elder woman a ladylike air. She sat at the small table in front of the stove and smiled to the Michiru.

"You should have stayed in bed Suna; I can handle all the work"

"Marina I'm pregnant not ill, besides I have to go see my cousin, she's in town and I need to get arrangements done"

"Ok just try not to push yourself too hard." The taller woman sipped the tea slowly, and asked in low but clear voice. "Marina are you sure is not time for you to go back home?"

Michiru turned her head slowly to meet the older woman's eyes; she was still not very use to her new name "Huh?"

"I simply cannot believe Marina, there's no one in this world waiting for you..."

It had been three months, three long months since that day she left the Hino Manor and now her life was so changed... "I told you, my parents died"

"Yes...and your husband? It's time to straight things out Marina, I recall you had the mark of a wedding band on your left hand that day I found you at the train station." Setsuna remembered that day on her mind and suddenly she was lost on her thoughts. "If it wasn't for you I'll have probably died..." she whispered.

"Don't say that, is me who is grateful to you, I had nowhere to go when you found me" She remembered that day clearly too, the train leaving the station with slow but unstoppable step and how after many hours of travel she picked a stop jump off the train. Someplace she liked since on the sides of the road grew a blanket of blue flowers... that day she met Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled, she realized how quickly the smaller girl had avoid the subject of her past, she always did, but she was wise enough to know that pressing the subject wouldn't help. "Ok Marina, I'll go see my cousin and I'll be back for lunch"

"Sure"

-o-o-o-

The Tenoh's real estate business was so successful that there were plans already to build up a second apartment complex, the money the investors placed duplicate in less than a month and the stakes were getting higher and higher, from dawn to dusk Haruka Tenoh was becoming a millionaire,

"Haruka are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Huh? Sorry Mamoru I was distracted"

"You're thinking about Michiru again aren't you? I still don't see why you let her travel to Europe; I don't know what I'll do apart from my bunny"

"Yes I'm sure she would not be able to be without you either" Haruka tried to sound cool, people in Boston believed Michiru had taken a long trip through Europe. "_If they only knew she ditched you" _There was no point in sharing her pain with these people some of them where nice but the situation was too complicated anyway.

Haruka still didn't understood why Michiru left, she thought they had made up the night before but as the days went by she realized they had never talked and that the only thing Michiru had done was saying goodbye...

_Haruka:_

_This is going to surprise you and to be quite honest_

_It surprises me too, but I decided I cannot live like_

_This anymore, I cannot be a burden in your back_

_And I cannot live know there'll be other..._

_obstacles between us. I love you but I don't want you to_

_feel you have to love me back. I'm setting you free_

_and I hope one day we'll meet again and be able_

_to remember all the great moments we lived together_

_instead of all the pain we've caused to each_

_other. The divorce has to wait until a year goes by, but don't_

_worry once it's done my lawyer would inform you what_

_you need to do and I'll come back to sign it._

_I'm sorry I didn't had the courage to face you and say_

_goodbye properly._

_Michiru_

She just vanished into thin air, she had looked for her everywhere, even using her connections with the Boston Police Department but nothing had happened, it was just as if Michiru had disappeared, no one had heard about her. The first weeks she had the hope she'll come back but as the time went by that anxiety became rage, how could she just leave like that? Ran away from their agreement...no. Ran away from her.

So Haruka picked up what was left of her heart and decided she was moving on, she told everyone who asked, Michiru had gone to Europe and acted like nothing had happened. But still three months later she felt lost, she needed Michiru and every day she thought about her...

"_Where are you now Michi? Don't you miss me?"_

"Don't worry Tenoh, I'm sure Michiru would get tired of Europe soon and come back to you more in love than before"

Haruka looked at a pile of papers scattered on her desk and nodded. "Listen Chiba I think I'm going to the construction site to check everything is in order, you think you can take care of everything till tomorrow_?"_

"Sure not a problem"

"Perfect then" Haruka picked up her jacket and left the office like a gush of wind and jump on her horse back spurring the stallion until they ride so fast the wind on her face calmed her down, thinking of Michiru was so painful ... why had she left?

-o-o-

Setsuna Meioh drove her two horse wagon downtown, she stepped out carefully from the wagon, every day it was harder to move around, she felt weak and she knew deep inside the feeling wasn't going to wash away as the doctor had told her, she knew she was running out of time.

She entered a small office located on the back of the only and very busy town hardware store.

There was a woman on the chair looking at a pile of documents, she seemed deeply focused on them, her raven colored hair lose , the woman looked up when she felt the door open and her expression suddenly softened. "Suna!"

"My dearest Raven, I thought you'll never come and visit me"

"Oh, you know I adore you... but sit down, come on, oh look at that belly! You look so pretty Suna."

"Thanks, but please let's go to the point sweetheart I know you are a very busy business person and I need a lot from you now, so let's make it quick"

The younger girl nodded, she knew Setsuna needed something very important because otherwise she wouldn't have called her all the way back from Boston, she had always lived all by herself in this small town, she was surprised the day she got Setsuna's letter asking for help and even more surprised when she found out Setsuna was pregnant and apparently there was no one to be held responsible, but since she was a practical woman, she chose to keep the stupid prejudices out of her mind and packed her stuff to come meet her favorite cousin.

"Sit down dear and tell me everything there is to know..."

"It's going to take a long time dear..."

-o-o-

Viella looked outside the window to the quiet streets, she hadn't left Boston after all, she was not with Haruka either but she lived in the Hino Manor now too, somehow she had expected Haruka would unleash her certain rage on her after Michiru left, but it hadn't happened, she was a simple guest. Haruka refused when she said she'll go back to New York to her old life, she just needed one look to the killer eyes and decided to stay, Haruka may not unleash her rage with her or with anyone for that matter but she had became a hot and bad tempered creature to which the word NO simply didn't existed.

"Morning Viella"

"Morning Hayaki, ready to go back to Wind Heights?"

"Not really, I think I should stay longer but Haruka wants to kick me out quickly as it seems, she ordered the coaches before consulting me."

"She wants what's best for you; this city is no place for a pure soul like yours"

"Beautiful souls survive everywhere... just look at yours"

The blonde girl smiled and her golden eyes shined sadly. "You're too nice to see the evil in others"

"Michiru didn't left because of you Viella, she left because she needed an excuse to portrait her own fears, she needed to find herself." The girl looked at her own hands resting in her lap feeling unworthy, she had betrayed Haruka and how did she got repaid? With kindness and love. She felt as such a monster. "Come with me"

"Huh?"

"To Wind Heights, come with me Viella, this city is not good for your pure soul"

"My soul isn't pure"

"You don't see it but your soul is so beautiful beneath that iron mask, behind the violence, beneath the fear, let me show you who you are"

For the first time in many months the blonde girl smiled sincerely. "You'll do that for me Hayaki?"

"Of course, is the duty of every gentleman to save ladies in distress"

"When you smile like that Hayaki you look just like your Casanova sister" She laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment Viella"

"It was..."

-o-o-

"So this girl saved you from falling to the rails? And then you took her home and she just stayed?"

"She had nowhere to go, or at least no where she wants to go"

"What's her name again?"

"Marina"

The black haired girl looked curious. "That's a rare name, I've only met one Marina before, she was a very beautiful girl, her eyes were like a calm sea"

Setsuna smiled curious too. "Really? How strange, this girl has the most intense blue eyes I ever seen; maybe we're talking about the same girl."

"It's impossible, Marina Tenoh died." Setsuna covered her mouth with surprise. "What is it dear?"

"Dead? Rei Hino, I got news for you, a dead girl lives in my house"

"What?"

"Marina Tenoh is her name"

"Impossible... unless... how long you say she has stayed in your house?"

"Three months"

Rei Hino took the hand of her cousin and pressed it with joy. "_Michiru... I found you"_"Suna, take me to meet your ghost"

(Let me know what you think please! I'll try to write my next chapter soon. Thanks again. Sorry for the grammar errors...but oh come on give me a break I'm back)


	26. Chapter 26: dark mood

Disclaimer: I don't own Michiru or Haruka or any character related to Sailor Moon, but I do own the plot to this story.

Thanks again for your support, and I hope the twist had been good for all of you. Thanks once more for all the great comforting words you have no idea how much they mean to me.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 26: Dark mood

Rei rode her horse at slow but steady speed next to her cousin's carriage; the way to Setsuna's Meioh's property had never appeared to her so long, could it be true? Michiru here? But the idea sounded so strange, what would a delicate girl like Michiru be doing here in this rural place?

"You are acting very mysterious Rei, why don't you tell me what's the deal with Marina? She ran away from home or what? Why does her family think she's dead?"

"Is a very long story and things aren't quite as simple as you think they are Suna, but maybe is nothing, maybe this girl is not who I'm looking for"

"Looking for? You were looking out for her?" Setsuna looked surprised and Rei tried to appeared cool, there was no need for anyone to find that she had looked for Michiru between sky and earth herself since the day she left, besides Haruka, she was probably who had looked for her the must.

"Er... Suna do you have to ask so many questions?"

Setsuna smiled and notice the blush on her cousin cheeks. "I guess not, but you better behave".

Rei lifted an eyebrow and looked back at her cousin who looked back at the road with a peaceful expression on her face. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Setsuna shook her head smiling, she was all aware about her cousin's tastes. "We'll discuss that later" The road led them to the entrance of the house, It was a modest but well built white house, on every window small pots showed with the very last flowers of the year, the summer had faded away long time ago and the howling wind announced a cold and hard winter to come, the house looked calmed and quiet. No one welcome them in the entrance.

"Where's your stable boy?"

"I don't have one, tie your horse there on that tree and enter the house I'll go take care my horses." Rei nodded a bit worried, her cousin living here all alone with obviously no money wasn't a good thing, she should have known about this before. Rei jumped off the horse and walked to the entrance door, she opened it slowly and walked in, the house was warm and had the smell of food in the stove, there was also sounds coming from the kitchen...

Michiru heard the horse steps and knew Setsuna was back home, she stayed inside watching the meal on the stove, the kitchen was awfully hot and busy so she had the sleeves of her dress rolled up and was wearing a white apron. She heard the front door opening and cleaned her hands on the apron walking out to greet her host. "Suna I hope you remind to bring what I..." The words froze on her lips as her deep blue eyes met the black ones. "Rei..." She whispered...

Rei saw the girl standing in front of her and had to look at her twice to be sure she wasn't dreaming. "Michiru" She stepped forward to reach the smaller girl, she was so close she could hear the heavy respiration of Michiru. Rei found her changed, her hair was tied on her back with a simple ribbon, not tight corset or a cascade of petticoats, her face looked blushed by the work and the sun , there were flour stains on her cheeks, her milky arms exposed by the rolled sleeves... she had never looked so alive ...so beautiful.

"Oh Marina! I see you've met my cousin Rei, she was anxious to see you" Michiru and Rei both turned to look at Setsuna; she had slipped into the hall without making any noise surprising both of them. Setsuna looked from Michiru to Rei and back, she felt out of place as is she had broken a spell and she wanted to know why. "So is she the girl you were looking for Rei?"

Michiru looked confused; she turned her eyes at Rei again as the raven haired girl nodded slightly. There was an awkward silence in the air; Setsuna was about to speak again when she felt a kick on her belly that made her bent. It was so painful the tall woman had to lean on a chair not to fall.

"Suna? Are you ok?" Michiru ran next to her friend and helped her stand and walk, Rei helped them to get to a velvet chair in the living room.

"I'm ok, it was just a kick" Setsuna tried to smiled, but the paleness of her face and the cold sweat on her forehead ran her out.

"We need to call the doctor, Suna you don't look good" This was not the first time Setsuna had a crisis, the first time was in the train station when Michiru saved her from falling to the rails, seemed that every time something was suppose to be interrupted the baby saved the situation.

"Mi... Marina is right, I'll go to town and get the doctor, you'll take care of her while I come back right?"

Michiru nodded. Rei walked to the door and looked back to the two women. Michiru stood up for a moment to face Rei. "Go Rei, she's not ok"

"Michiru" She whispered. "You won't run while I'm gone right? First of all she needs you, and second we need to talk"

Michiru looked at Rei and nodded, yes she knew it was time to face everything."I won't go anywhere, go!" The raven hair nodded and ran out of the house; she rode her horse as fast as she could and led it to the town.

"Marina..." Setsuna's voice got back Michiru from the cascade of thoughts that were running through her head. "Marina come near me"

"Yes dear, don't worry the doctor is on its way."

"You don't worry, this baby isn't arriving before Christmas, I'm fine. But I need to ask you something." She was gasping, the pain was grand.

"Anything Suna"

"I need you to promise me you'll take care of her when I'm gone"

Michiru felt confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to die Marina; you have to take care of my baby... promise me"

"You are not going to die Setsuna" She held Setsuna's hand looking worried. "You are scaring me"

"Just promise me"

Michiru nodded and held her friend's hand firmly. "But everything is going to be fine"

"It will... I feel better already" The pain was fading and Setsuna stopped breathing heavily. "Marina, tell me what I need to know now that your past has hunt you down."

"Oh Setsuna... you're going to get mad at me"

"No I won't, sit down and tell me everything..."

"Oh well..."

-o-o-

"Champagne sir?" Haruka looked at the girl talking to her; she was bored to dead in the club surrounded by wealthy business men... like her. Far away were the days where she had to worry about her future, right now she was rich enough for a lifetime... gods for five lifetimes!

"No thanks" The girl smiled back at her and left, Haruka turned her attention to the two men sitting in front of her working hardly filling a bunch of forms.

Tonight she was here for a reason; she had just bought her first Premium Estate...

"Mr. Tenoh? The paper works are done; all we need now is your signature."

Haruka nodded and half smiled, who would have said this moment would come? She leaned and signed the paper slowly. "Here you have"

"Congratulations Mr. Tenoh, I'm sure you're relieved to get this estate back, The Kaioh Manor is such a beautiful property."

_"Everything about the Kaioh's is... _""Is that all?"

"Yes Sir. Congratulations again, I'm sure the Mrs. Would be pleased"

Haruka frowned. "I am sure she will"

"Don't forget to send her our regards"

Haruka nodded shaking both men hands and left feeling a sudden burden in her shoulders, she had planned to acquire the Kaioh Manor back when she found out Michiru had sold it to pay her debt to her, now it was done and Michiru was not here, this headed to be one of those dark days. She needed to get away from the city.

-o-o-

Rei arrived an hour later, cursing the fact that her cousin lived so far away and dragging an old man she consider too slow to be a doctor. She walked into the house hurrying only to find out her cousin sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea and chatting with a calmed looking Michiru. "What on earth..."

"Oh Rei, you came back quickly, oh Doctor Honoku, good to see you...you look...ah tired? Care for a cup of tea?" Setsuna smiled to a very confused looking doctor, Rei's face was a poem.

"Mrs. Meioh are you feeling fine?"

"It was a false alarm doctor, everything is fine, Marina would you be so nice to pour the doctor a cup of tea?"

Michiru smiled and poured two cups. "Here you go Doctor"

"Marina, you look very good too, everyone does... "He mumbled giving Rei a dirty look."I think I should go back to town after examining Mrs. Meioh"

"That sounds great, Rei stop looking so shocked and take a seat." Setsuna stood up and so did the doctor. "We'll come back soon." And they left.

"What's going on here?"

Michiru giggled. "Sit down Rei, Setsuna had a small crisis but is over is not the first she has, the doctor says her pregnancy is going to be hard... tea?"

"Tea!" Rei snapped, what was happening here? "Michiru...Marina...what the ... you and her...and you're both... I do need tea"

Michiru placed a cup in front of the girl and sat down next to her; she touched Rei's hand with her own and squeezed it gently. "You can call me Michiru, I told Setsuna the truth, and T know we need to talk"

"Oh my sweetie... we need to talk so much"

-o-o-

Viella and Hayaki entered the house smiling, the girl's cheeks blushed by the sun, they just came back from a horse ride. They have been in Wind Heights for over 2 weeks now and Viella had never been so happy, a fresh clean start, here she had no past, just present and future. The couple walked into the living room and Viella's hair got caught in her hat. "Oww I'm stuck" She laughed.

"Let me help you My Lady" The Young man stood behind her surrounding her waist with one arm, the other trying to release the locks of hair from her hat, Viella blushed hard and turned her face to look into Haya's deep blue eyes.

"Thank you my lord."

He got lost in the gold paradise of her eyes and nodded slightly pushing himself closer to the girl, their breaths blending. And he kissed her quickly. Viella without getting her eyes off Hayaki turned her body around and Hayaki grabbing her jaw gently pushed her into a deeper kiss, they were out of control and Viella just let herself go into that endless kiss that tasted like no kiss she ever had, like feeling brand new and fresh. "Viella..."

He surrounded her with her arms gently pushing themselves into the couch together as one. Both wishing this moment never ended.

"Ehem..."

The husky voice of Haruka made both turn, she was sitting in the couch in front of them with an unreadable expression on her eyes. Viella found herself unable to speak, reality had just hit her in the face, she was getting in love with Haruka's brother, this simply couldn't go any further. Hayaki however smiled with that famous Tenoh grin. "Hi sis, I thought you were in Boston." He gently pulled himself from the top of Viella and helped the girl to sit down.

"So it seems" Haruka without explaining anything else walked off the couch and out of the living room slamming the door of the library, maybe Wind Heights wasn't going to help her mood after all.

"Hayaki I..."

Hayaki placed a finger on Viella's lips gently. "I'll talk to her, she'll bless our wedding"

"Wedding?" The word floated in front of Viella as a strange exotic butterfly. "Hayaki... you know who I am?" Her voice was broken, never before had she felt so ashamed of whom she had been to survive.

He held her hand and kissed her. "Of course I know who you are Viella, you're the most beautiful girl in this world and I'll be honored If you marry me" Clear tears started to fall down Viella's face, tears that somehow washed away the sins she ever commit, the past she shared with strange souls, the pains and the sorrows, tears that were cleaning her soul. "Is that a yes?"

He lifted her chin slowly to meet the golden eyes. "Yes Hayaki, yes"

-o-o-

Michiru and Rei had been sitting in the kitchen for almost an hour now, the black dark eyes staring at the blue ones, hearing step by step the version of the story she was missing. "You cannot tell Haruka"

Rei looked at the beauty with serious face. "You cannot ask me that, she's my best friend"

"I'm not asking you Rei, I'm begging you. I know it was wrong to just leave, but this is not the time to go back, I found a place now, Setsuna needs me"

"Well..." She hesitated. "Suna does need you..."

"Thanks Rei" For Michiru that was a yes, she placed her hand gently on top of Rei's. The raven haired girl took a long look at the hand and then touched it slightly with her own. The hand was as delicate and small as she remembered it but it was different her skin was dry and rough, the hand of a working woman.

"Your hands Michiru"

Michiru looked at her hands ashamed. "It's the cold"

"You do all the work here don't you?"

"Setsuna is too delicate at the moment"

"Michiru... are you sure this is what you want?"

Michiru blue deep sea eyes met with Rei's. "It is now, tomorrow who knows"

"When tomorrow comes Michiru, let me help you go back" The smaller girl nodded and touched gently Rei's hand again.

"Thank you"

"_Don't thank me princess... I'm doing this for me too" _Rei closed her eyes asking forgiveness for a second, God how in love she was of Michiru, what a huge mess she was in.

(So sorry for the long wait I've been so busy but I don't forget about writing. Cross my heart, I'll try to update faster, I'll be waiting for your reviews.)


	27. Chapter 27: Firefly

Disclaimer: I got no rights over any related character to Sailor Moon but I do own the plot of this fic.

Thanks so much for all your reviews.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 27: Firefly.

The winter was extremely cold, Michiru rubbed her hand in an attempt to regain the sense on her fingers as she hang off the clothes to dry, which was in some way a useless task, the clothes dried very slowly and sometimes they just froze. She sighed, the work had never been so hard, but these days Setsuna was even unable to get out of bed and she had to do it all on her own, Rei had sent them a stable boy and a maid but the stable boy was busy fixing stuff around the house and she had sent the maid into town to buy groceries so right now it was a battle between the weather and herself, one she was obviously losing.

She finally ended hanging out everything when the first snowflake fall in her face, the wind pushed the clouds together and what had started as a cold but sunny day was over in just a few minutes. Cursing under her breath Michiru picked up all the laundry into the basket again and rushed to the house just before the snow storm started slashing the house. She placed the basket down sighing and turned to light on the fireplace, the house was getting cold quickly. Housework was not an easy task.

"Michi?" Suna's weak voice made her turn around surprised; she had thought the dark tall woman was in her bed asleep.

"Suna, go back to bed is so early, do you want a cup of tea dear?"

"No..."

"Maybe with a toast you need to eat more, as soon as I light this thing up I'll go to make you a nice breakfast..."

"Michi..."

The blue eyed girl turned around to see her friend. "What is it...?" She was pale and sweating" "Setsuna? Are you alright?"

"You need to find the doctor Michiru; I think I'm in labor"

"Oh... "Michiru placed a hand on her mouth surprised."Oh sit down sweetie, oh..." She helped the woman sat down and dried the cold sweat of her forehead. "How long have you been feeling... ah?"

"A few minutes... Michi send the maid to find the doctor."

"I can't, she's gone to the town for supplies, and a snow storm just started ... you'll have to hold on with me Suna, as soon as I can I'll go out for help."

Suna nodded and clenched her teeth in deep pain. "Michiru..."

"Yes dear... what is it?" She tried to sound cool but oh god she was damn nervous.

"Hotaru..."

"Hotaru? I don't understand you Suna" Michiru placed a hand on the woman's forehead she was extremely hot.

"It's going to be a girl and you'll name her Hotaru" She gasped.

"Hotaru... that's a pretty name... it is... she'll love all the things you've knitted for her."

"Promise me Michiru"

"Promise you what Suna?

"That you'll take care of her..." The pain was growing stronger as the contractions became more frequently. "That you'll be a mother to her, that you'll give her a family"

"Suna don't start with that and don't frighten me, everything is going to be fine, you hear me? Everything is going to be fine."

"Promise me...ahh! PROMISE ME!"

She squeezed her hand hard and Michiru gasped. "Hold on Suna, hold on..." What now? Who was going to help her now? She knew nothing about births or babies or...

"Pro...promise me Michiru."

"Ok ok I promise, but hold on, Setsuna please."

"Michiru...ohhh this house...this house is yours... Rei...she knows"

Why was Suna wet? Was she crying? No. The one crying was her, she forced herself to stop crying and looked down to Suna's legs where a wet spot showed on her dress, had her water broke? But why was the spot so dark? "Oh...oh God..." That wasn't water... that was blood.

-o-o-

"NO!" Haruka's green eyes sparked with fury, she was tired of a discussion that had lasted for hours now, the set of blue eyes looking at her held the same expression, Hayaki Tenoh lived up for his last name too, he wasn't losing.

"What do you mean no Haruka? This is not about yourself and I'm not asking your permission I'm informing you, Viella and I are getting married."

"Hayaki, you have to understand…I got nothing against Viella but you're too young to get married. She is much older than you. Maybe you two should wait"

"I'm old enough to run this estate and old enough to run my own life without you, Viella and I are getting married."

Haruka closed her eyes for a second trying to calm down and avoid starting to choke her own brother."Marriage is not a game, you just don't get in and if you find it hard you pull out."

"I know that"

"You barely know her"

"I know her enough to be sure I love her"

"She's going to hurt you; she's going to leave you behind with a broken heart and no soul"

"She is not Michiru, and I am not you" Haruka stood up to face her younger brother with fury in her eyes; Hayaki regretted his words but didn't backed up. "She didn't left you because she lacked of love, she did because you both doubted what you felt, because you were both scared... but each love story is unique."

"Shut up Hayaki, and get off my sight"

"We are getting married next week"

"Over my freaking dead body, no one is getting married under my roof"

"So be it, we'll leave tomorrow"

Haruka turned around choleric slamming her fist on the desk. "If you leave I won't chase you and you'll be on your own."

"You're wrong this time Haruka...if you let me leave you'll be the one on your own"

"I don't need anyone"

Hayaki shook his head and headed to the door, once he was about to exit he turned to look at his sister one more time. "If that was true Haruka, you wouldn't be thinking of her" And he left.

Haruka looked at the closed door with raging expression; she emptied her glass of bourbon with fury, and smashed the glass on the wall. Outside the snow storm slashed the windows, inside the storm of her soul slashed her heart.

-o-o-

Rei rode her horse against the still falling snow, she had promised Michiru to be there for dinner and she was now regretting it, she had left after the storm broke, she was actually not going to show, but after founding her cousin's maid stuck in town she decided the two girls needed a visit and straddled her horse heading for the Meioh's property. She had moved out of Boston permanently, with an excuse or another she had settle in town next to Setsuna...and Michiru.

In her last trip to Boston she was even unable to face Haruka, how was she suppose to face her best friend, look her in the eye and not confess she withhold the key to end her pain but it was at the same time the only thing she couldn't give away? It was more than obvious she was in love with Michiru, she couldn't go through an entire day without seeing her, loving her smile, the way she sat down in front of the fireplace to embroider silk flowers on the new born baby's sheets, they had long talks after dinner every night and every night Rei went to bed hurt. Michiru always talked about Haruka, and she kept using her married name it was so painful...but still...she loved her.

(_Flashback)_

_"Michiru, may I ask you something?" Michiru looked up from her labor nodding, the light of the fireplace make her skin look golden and soft. "Why using Marina's name?"_

_"It is actually a stupid story, when I left I carried on Marina's trunks, my dresses weren't going to be useful in my journey, when Setsuna passed out in the train station and I help her I let go of my suitcase, a man from the station picked it up and dig in it to find to whom it belonged to, Marina's certificates where there... it was a misunderstanding but since I wasn't exactly willing to give my real name I just let it go."_

"_I see, but still...people call you Mrs. Tenoh... it doesn't bother you?_

_Michiru avoid facing the dark eyes and looked directly to the fire. "Is after all who I am Rei"_

_"You still love her?"_

_"You have to ask?"_

_"Guess after your answer...I don't..."_

Rei sighed, almost six months later Michiru was still in love with Haruka, but well ...hope died last. Michiru showed no signs of wanting to go back to the blonde, that had to mean something. She finally spotted the house and sped the horse into arriving. She entered the house dusting the snow of her coat and rubbing her hands, the house was cold and quiet, the fireplace was off. She had a bad feeling.

"Michiru?"

She walked into the living room, there were sheets spread on the floor but it was empty, she walked closer to the linings on the floor and covered her mouth with horror, they were all dyed with blood. "Michiru!" She screamed and ran out of the living room, her heart beating fast, she calmed herself a second trying to think and she heard a small noise coming from the library, she run there and popped the door open, in a second her heart broke.

Michiru was sitting in the middle of the room, she was rocking in a chair holding a small bundle, she was crying and crying, her clothes were all covered in blood, next to her placed in a couch was Setsuna, she was dressed and cleaned; she looked so peaceful, like sleeping. "Michiru..." she whispered, the blue eyed mermaid turned to look at her finally aware that she was there.

"Rei... I... I couldn't do anything." She started sobbing as she kept rocking and hugging the bundle on her arms.

Rei kneeled next to her. "Michiru is that..."

The smaller girl nodded and placed the bundle in her arms, a small baby was in it, her hair black as the night and the most incredibly pair of violet eyes Rei had ever seen. "Hotaru"

"God ...princess you were here all alone... I'm so sorry...Suna...oh Suna" The raven haired girl start crying too, she hugged the baby and hugged Michiru too, Michiru finally realize the impact of the events and felt weakened, she was so tired,... all those hours, all the blood, all the pain...

"I'm so sorry Rei...I couldn't go out for help."

"It's ok" She hugged her. "Its ok princess she's in peace"

Michiru sobbed harder letting the tears flow out of her deep sea eyes... she felt so lost. "Rei... I need you with me, I'm all alone again"

"You are not, we're a family now... you, me and Hotaru"

-o-o-

The funeral was quick, the weather was incredibly cold, Michiru stood next to Setsuna all the time, little Hotaru in her arms, she didn't cried, she had ran out of tears, next to her was Rei, holding and umbrella over their heads, the baby wasn't supposed to be out in this weather but Michiru insisted they all had to be there.

Michiru turned to place Hotaru in Rei arms before they placed the ground on Setsuna's grave, holding a white rose she leaned to whisper to her friend. "I'll keep my promise Suna, I'll be a mother to her and she'll be a daughter to me... I'll give her a family" One tear escaped her eyes, maybe there was no such thing as running out of tears.

They walked back to the house slowly, Michiru holding Rei's arm. After getting back in the house and placing little Hotaru on her cradle Rei turned to look at Michiru, the girl looked so sad. "I'll take care of everything"

"I know you will Rei, thanks, Hotaru needs you"

"You too." She walked closer and held the smaller girl's hand. "I'll take care of you too" And she placed a gentle kiss on Michiru's hand. Michiru's eyes went wide with surprise unable to say anything "No, no, don't say anything ... I know where you heart is now, but I know you need me and I'm here for you" Michiru closed her eyes for a second and looked then into the night eyes.

"Friends Rei, we can only be friends"

"Friends is a good start Michiru, I'm going nowhere..."

(Ok don't kill me for killing Setsuna, I promise I have nothing against her but the plot required some sacrifice! As I also promised I updated faster! Now review me people, no reviews no updates... you know that. Thanks again.)


	28. Chapter 28: Together again

Disclaimer: I got no rights over related character to Sailor Moon but I do own the plot of this story.

Thanks to everyone for your great reviews!

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 28: Together again.

(**A/N: please watch the time jumps this chapter takes almost 2 years in the story so please be careful)**

(_Present time...)_

The day was warm. Flowers were blooming and the air carried the soft scent of their perfume. Haruka arrived to the property after a quick ride. She jumped down the horse and inhaled deep, the fresh wind of spring greeted her. The stable boy had told her to walk around the house and so she did. The place was well groomed and there was nothing out of place, Haruka liked it here. It was cozy and looked exactly like a home should do. She was walking around looking at the rose bushes with delight when she saw her. She couldn't believe her eyes...

Little was left of the pampered spoiled girl she had been. She was taller and slimmer. Her hair was long and pinned in a simple ponytail. The soft breeze rocked a few lose curls giving her a soft almost maternal look. She was wearing a long comfy sky blue dress. But her eyes were still as blue and intense as she remembered. She still had the same smile. She was still her…

She didn't saw Haruka at first. She was kneeling on the floor tending to some roses. Michiru's name got trapped in her lips, Haruka was scared that this was just one of her dreams. It had been so long. Haruka called her in her heart, screaming her name from the bottom of her soul. "_Michiru..."_

And she somehow heard the call...

Michiru looked to her side and was caught into those green eyes. Without breaking the contact, she laid the rose basket on the floor and stood up, mesmerized by the emerald eyes.

"Haruka" Was this true? After waiting so long? After all the nights she called her with her thoughts, now she was standing here? She didn't think of it twice; quickly she lifted her long skirt to her ankles and ran to her. "Haruka!" All the time apart was wiped out in an instant; she rushed to an amazed looking Haruka and jumped in her arms.

"Michiru..." There was no time for regrets in this very second. Haruka leaned and kiss the girl on the lips hard, a kiss containing all the lone long hours she had cried her absence. Michiru kissed her back with the same passion, their hearts beating fast together. A kiss so intense that replaced the million of words for them now. "Michiru, Michiru."

"Haruka." She sighed, the blonde's hands running through her back pressing her against her body. They kissed again this time more fiercely, Michiru opened her soft lips and Haruka invade her. Michiru clung to the blonde's neck rubbing the back of her neck softly. Haruka moaned slightly and in response pressed the girl closer sliding her hands over the little girl's back and practically lifting her from the floor.

"Michiru." Haruka smiled happily for the first time in years and Michiru looked at her with a new light in her eyes. After all this time she realized it was true, she had always loved Haruka and leaving her had been a mistake that went too long and too far. They broke apart the kiss for a second, holding each other.

"I'm so sorry Ruka... so sorry." Michiru burst into tears, and buried her face in the blonde's chest. Haruka pressed her tighter and stroked her hair.

"Shhh… It's ok princess. I'm here and I'm sorry too, I'm so sorry too" Michiru held on tighter to the blonde, feeling her scent surrounding her, making her feel safe and warm. She wished this moment never ended.

-o-o-

(_2 years before)_

Rei was sitting on her office crunching a bunch of numbers. She wanted to hurry, today was Monday and surely Michiru will come by and visit her. Mondays was when Michiru came to town to do her shopping. Time had gone so fast and little Hotaru was already 3 months old. She was such a quiet and beautiful baby. Michiru surprisingly adapted quickly to her roll of mother, she took always care of the baby as her own. Everyone else mistaken Michiru to be Hoare's real mom, and sometimes even Rei forgot.

At the same time, outside the hardware store a small carriage stopped. A young looking man with deep sea blue eyes came down looking rather anxious, he stepped in and walked to the hardware store, he had been traveling a lot lately. He walked inside the store and asked directions, soon after; he was facing the door leading to Hino's office.

_Knock, knock..._

"Come in," Rei heard the door opening and raised her sight slowly then stood up quickly. "Haya!"

"Hey, Hino." Both of them walk closer and got in a brief but tight hug.

"Hayaki, what a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Well actually Rei, I... ok no small talk, I need your help... Haruka kicked me out and I am in desperate need for help..."

"She what?" Rei was surprised, and Hayaki sighed. "Oh, come sit and tell me everything. We'll find you a room in town and everything will be just fine."

"Maybe you should hear the whole story first... "

"Yes, yes, of course, please sit down" Rei was very anxious and sat next to the young man.

"Rei, my wife, Viella, is in the carriage outside."

"Oh Viella came with you. How is... YOUR WIFE!"

"It's a long story. Making it short, I married Viella and Haruka kicked us out."

"Damn... well ...damn... you need money I suppose?"

"Actually Rei I was thinking more practical. I do need money but I rather have a job."

"A job? You want me to give you a job? I, well I'm sure we can find something for you but this town is not exactly big and ... ""_Michiru..."_

"Anything will do."

"Yes, yes but..."

_Knock, knock_

Rei stared at the door with her heart pressed with angst inside her chest. She was about to say something when the door opened and a very happy looking Michiru came in. She was wearing a long flowery lavender and blue dress, her now very long hair tied on the back with a small blue ribbon, on one hand a cute straw hat with a lot of ribbons and in the other, a small baby carriage where a peaceful looking Hotaru laid playing with her favorite toy, a small pearl and aquamarines cameo that she had just took off her mom's dress.

"Rei, morning!" Michiru went suddenly quiet after the second it took her to recognize the other pair of very blue eyes. The young man looked at her not really knowing what was going on but with one feeling on his chest.

"Michi!" Hayaki ran towards her and hugged her tightly, lifting the small girl off the floor. Michiru smiled, the smile Rei barely ever seen, so full of life, and hugged the man back.

"Haya!"

They kissed each other on the cheeks and he finally placed her down on the floor. "Michi, what are you doing here? Does Haruka know? Is that..."

"My daughter, Hotaru" She said turning to the baby's carriage and taking the small girl in her arms. Then walking to him and placing her on his arms. "It is a long story ..."

"She's so beautiful..." He smiled. "Doesn't look much like you though... Guess to some other family member of your family then...she doesn't seems to look like Haruka either"

Rei wasn't sure if Hayaki Tenoh's words were a joke or if they contained any warning, if a fight was soon going to break between them two and how the heck she'll step out of such problem anyway.

"Haya..." Michiru whispered. "I'm not the birth mother..."

Hayaki rocking the small girl on his arms turned around to look at both confused girls. "I know that."

"Huh?"

"This girl has at least 3 months of age, you left Boston 9 months ago, and you'll never cheat on my sister, am I not right, my little niece?"

"Oh Haya..." Michiru felt suddenly so emotional she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Tsk tsk, see Hotaru? All moms are emotional. You have to treat them nicely. So this is the reason you didn't go back...am I right?"

"Oh Haya..." Hayaki walked to Rei and placed Hotaru on her arms then walked to the smaller girl and hold her in his arms. "Shh, we'll work it out, family has to stick together."

Michiru felt so tired suddenly and at the same time so relieved, sometimes she thought she was all alone in this world, that without Haruka by her side she'll simply fade until she vanished away. But life keep reminding her she was not alone.

"Michi, darling?" Hayaki lift her chin softly. "There's someone I want you to meet, my wife."

"You got married? Hayaki! Oh that's so great, do I know her?"

"Yes"

"Who is she?"

"Michi... I need your blessing, my sister's blessing."

"You're scaring me Hayaki... Who did you marry?"

"Well..."

-o-o-

(_A few days later)_

Rei stared at the door of Haruka's office for over five minutes. Then taking a deep breath she knocked. A familiar husky voice asked her in and she entered.

"Hi Haruka, long time no see."

"Look what the tides brought me, isn't it Rei Hino."

The raven haired smiled, she was nervous but determined. Things had gone too far. The two girls hugged and Rei took a seat in a leather couch as Haruka sat in front of her. "I see business is going well."

"Seems, money always calls money. So what brings you back to Boston? I thought you were living the grand country life."

"I was... I am. Haruka I came here too well...to come clean."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "I hear you..."

"Well ... Haruka, Hayaki came to see me..."

Haruka frowned. She hadn't heard a word of her brother in months. She was so pissed and still raging against him. "He asked you for help, am I wrong?"

"No you're not."

"I hope your answer was a 'No' accompanied with a door slam."

"You know damn well it wasn't Haruka, and that's not the only thing I came here to tell you I know where M..."

She was cut by the blonde's angry voice. "Don't say anything more! If you're my friend you'll kick him out and make him come back here and apologize."

Rei looked at her friend with anger; she had become so cold hearted. "You cannot be serious you kicked him out for wanting to marry the woman he loves"

"He recklessly made a commitment to a woman he barely knows"

"So? How long it took you to realize you loved Michiru?"

"We're not talking about Michiru."

"_But we are"_"Haruka you need to reconsider your priorities, what's more important? Your ego? Or the people you love?"

"Don't give that bullshit, Rei if you're my friend you'll make him come see me."

"I came here to tell you Haruka, I can guide you to your happiness, but first you have to stop being an ass."

"Nothing gives you the right to insult me Hino."

"Haruka listen to me I know where..."

Rei was cut off by Haruka's raising her hand. "I don't care where he is."

"But..."

"NO buts, I don't care. I don't need any of them. I don't need anyone. I'm leaving for Europe in the morning."

"Haruka... and Michiru? I..."

"She left, it's been a year and she didn't even showed to sign the divorce, I'm done with her. Now if you excuse me I don't feel like seeing you either..."

-o-o-

"Michiru, we're here."

Michiru came out of the kitchen smiling. She cleaned her hands on her apron to welcome her visitors. Hayaki hugged her and Viella, looking doubtful stood still waiting. Michiru smiled warmly, she wasn't exactly fond of the girl but she knew sometimes it was better to forgive and forget. After all Hayaki had been more than a friend to her, he had been his real brother. "Good morning guys. Viella, what a lovely dress."

"Thanks Mrs. Tenoh" Viella on her side felt always self-conscious around Michiru. She was able to be enchanting and dazzling in a room filled with men but women like Michiru with their background and her softness made her feel shy.

Michiru laughed softly. "You're welcome Mrs. Tenoh..." She laughed. "Call me Michiru, Viella it won't kill you, unless you don't like me..."

"Oh, no, no Mrs. Michiru is not that." Viella was blushed, although she was older and taller than Michiru but she felt so small here.

"Viella, why don't we let Hayaki to watch over Hotaru for a while and you help me bake an apple pie?"

"I ... I don't know how to cook Mrs. Michiru."

Michiru took the blonde girl's hand into hers and dragged her slowly to the kitchen. "First cut the Mrs. It makes me feel old, and second don't worry when I arrived here I had never seen a stove in my life..."

"M...Michiru."

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you."

"It's just pie dear."

"No Michiru, thanks for this, thanks for giving Hayaki your blessing."

"Don't thank me with words Viella. Prove I thought wrong of you when I first met you. Prove Haruka is wrong now. Prove us Viella; you are the woman Hayaki sees in you."

"I'll do so."

"Then you don't have to thank me, we're family."

-o-o-

(_Present time...)_

"Haruka, Haruka…"

"Michiru, Michiru…" They were embraced in a tight hug, feeling their scents blend in harmony like it hadn't had happened in so long.

Michiru held Haruka's lapels tight. Somehow she thought if she looked up, the blonde will vanish in front of her eyes. She was crying and even though she wasn't looking up, she knew Haruka felt the same way as she did right now. She could hear the blonde's heart pounding hard against her chest. After waiting so long this moment, they both lacked of words to express themselves.

Haruka felt an emotion growing in her chest she was so happy and at the same time she wanted to demand the aqua-haired beauty an explanation. Why she had run away three years ago? If she missed her as it seemed she did why she didn't come back, what or who stopped her, what could possibly be more important? Haruka gently pushed the little girl's chin and face the deep sea eyes. She still believed those eyes were the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. "Michiru... why?"

"I..." Yes, she thought why? Why if she missed her so much she didn't crossed the world to find her? Why she waited so many nights, feeling her heart tore? "I..."

"MOMMY!" Michiru turned her head quickly hearing the voice of her little daughter running out the kitchen back door towards her. She was 2 years old and she was very bold and reckless. Just now the girl had obviously escaped from the supervision of rest of the adults in the house who were probably looking for her.

Haruka stared at the girl, her black hair and her violet eyes were amazing. She was so small and so beautiful. "What?" Michiru in an impulse let go of Haruka's arms to reach for the little girl smiling.

"Mommy!"

"Princess." Michiru smiled warmly as she always did when she saw her daughter, she caught the girl in her arms and picked her up kissing the baby's cheeks over and over. "How did you got out?"

"That?" She replied pointing something, Michiru realized she was pointing Haruka and an uneasy feeling started to fill her.

"Haruka... This is ..."

"Your daughter..." The words floated in the deep silence. Haruka looked incredibly hurt.

"Yes... but... Haruka… Where are you going?" Haruka simply turned around and start walking away. "Haruka wait!" Michiru start walking to catch her but the blonde was too quick and she was carrying Hotaru on her arms. "It is not what you think! Come back! Please!"

Haruka stopped walking and started practically running, she straddled her horse and faced down the hill again, the wind on her face drying the tears on her eyes. "That's why you didn't come back, you found someone else."

"Haruka!" Michiru fell on her knees crying, holding Hotaru on her chest.

"Mommy?" Hotaru touched her mommy's wet cheeks looking teary herself. "That?"

"That princess that was your daddy..." Michiru hugged her daughter tighter and sobbed in silence, this time she wasn't sure if she'll ever saw Haruka again.

(oohh don't kill me I swear things will get better soon...or not? hahaha I'm kidding if you kill me there's no story ! Review please Thanks )


	29. Chapter 29:If there's still love

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters related to Sailor Moon.

Finally, the last chapter of this fic has been written, I apologize for leaving you waiting for so long, I realized I didn't wanted to write this fic ending in a silly attempt to keep some stuff about myself from coming to an end, but everything has it's time and everything happens for a reason, so here it is. Hope you like it.

Boston Marriage

By auraluna7

Chapter 29: If there's still love in you for me...

(_The day Haruka left ...)_

It took exactly 2 minutes to Michiru to realize crying wasn't the smartest option, she pick up Hotaru and quickly entered the house, running into her still brother in law. "Michiru, what's wrong I heard voices and a horse and was that Haruka and ...are you crying?"

"Not anymore Hayaki" She placed the baby girl into his arms and started running upstairs. "We're leaving"

"Leaving where?" He said trying to follow the small girl."

"Boston"

"Now? You and Hotaru?" He asked confounded.

"We, us all, you, me, Hotaru and Viella, Boston, now" She said leaning from the staircase banister.

Hayaki walked upstairs and looked at her opening drawers in the bedrooms. "May ask why?"

"Isn't it obvious Hayaki? I'm tired of running, I want Haruka to know it all, I want to play my last card, it is all or nothing Haya."

"Seriously?"

"I've never been more serious in my life"

Hayaki smiled at her he was reminding her of Haruka so much with that smile. "Then what are we waiting, we can still catch the last train"

The way back to Boston was longer than Michiru remembered; she looked outside the window to the extensions of valley and sky wondering what will she do now. First off all she had been forced into one of those elegant dresses she once loved and now make he felt suffocated, Hayaki reminded her she had been supposedly in Europe all these time and coming back to Boston wearing a cotton dress will carry a billion questions he was sure she didn't wanted to deal with at the moment. But the expensive jewelry and the long dresses was the least of the problems in the young woman's mind. Right, so she was going after Haruka...and? Will that fix all the problems between them? Did she at least had a real chance?

As the hours went by and the sun started to fade in the horizon Michiru realized what she wanted was not to just find Haruka, kiss her and make everything else go away, it was naive to think that after all the damage they had done to each other a kiss will seal them together and they'll live happily ever after. Three years had gone by and every day had been as a century apart, they had grown into different persons now, at least she had. Of the girl Haruka knew there was little left, but this person she was now still loved Haruka and now more than ever so maybe, maybe Haruka will cherished love for her too.

The way they had kissed that day was the hope Michiru was holding on to. Haruka had love in her eyes and in her words. Of course things had gone all wrong; Michiru could only imagine what Haruka thought of her having a child. She thought Michiru had someone else, of course; maybe Haruka had someone else...

The thought make her heart ache, after all Haruka had came here looking for Hayaki, or that's the conclusion they all got to after putting together the facts. Hayaki had sent Haruka letters to Boston hoping in her return to Europe she'll find him here. Michiru had been writing letters to Haruka too, dozens, but she never mailed them, they were stuck in a drawer, awaiting a miracle.

Again the thought... What if Haruka had someone else? Well, what if? Michiru made her mind, it was time to stop running and start mending things. If Haruka had someone else, someone better than her then she'll be happy because all she really wanted was Haruka to be happy but still then she owed the wind nymph an apology. She had to close the cycles and move forward, if fate helped them stick together then she'll be forever happy, if it broke them apart then at least her soul will rest. The long sleepless nights thinking over and over on Haruka and "what if" will be done. With that thought on mind Michiru closed her eyes and slept a while, the journey was long and she needed all her strength for this task.

The train reached the Boston Central Station when the sun was barely showing its rays to the world, her head felt heavy and she started to get a bit of cold feet but she shook her head and raising her chin she remembered who she was. The bets where placed. It was all or nothing.

-0-0-

Haruka looked to the fireplace and let the harsh drink slip down her throat, she wished that lie about alcohol taking the pain away was actually true. She had been sulking here since she arrived from the country a few hours ago. How could she be stupid enough to believe that after all this time things will get fixed with a theatrical scene a hug and a kiss? Even if Michiru hadn't had a child they were so many things to fix between them, could they have really come back together? "_Stupid stupid stop thinking stupid stuff, it's gone It's over"_ Pity had gone away replaced by this increasing anger now turned into rage. She wanted to never see Michiru again, to erase her memory from the world and stop seeing her every time she closed her eyes. After pouring another glass she heard a soft knock on the library door and before she could bark the outsider away, the door open up slowly. "What are you doing here?" She said looking at the aqua haired beauty standing on her door, Michiru looked even more beautiful now, dressed in a tight sky blue corset dress with white lace petticoats. No longer a beautiful girl but a beautiful woman "_Damn her, damn her looks and her sea deep eyes, damn her lying soul and all the troubles she has brought me"_

Michiru walked into the quiet room cautiously and looked into the deep green eyes that now seemed to be lacking the usual brightness she recalled in all her dreams. "I came to see you because..."

"If you're here too sign the divorce papers..." Haruka placed down her bourbon glass and looked at Michiru wishing she didn't looked so good and so tempting, wishing her heart didn't leap in her chest every time she set eyes on her, wishing to hate her. "you didn't had to came by My house " She said trying to sound cool "You could have gone to the lawyers office and save yourself the trouble of seeing me" Had she sounded as harsh as she intended? Were her eyes betraying her cool attitude?

"I know" Michiru took a deep breath and walked closer to the blonde, her voice shaky just as her hands hidden behind the white gloves, which now felt uncomfortable for her working hands. "That's not why I came; I came here to introduce you to someone properly"

"_Your new husband?"_ Where did this sudden wave of pain come from? Why despite of all this anger she still felt hurt? "I don't know what game you're playing Michiru but I'm not interested, I'm done with you"

Michiru clenched her hand tight on the fabric of the long satin sky blue dress and trying to look less hurt than how she really was, maybe this had been a bad idea, but no backing up, not this time, she had run too far for so long, hiding and ducking had make her safe that was true, but she was also alone, alone with her memories, alone with all the love rotting inside of her. She could lie to all but not to herself, she was still in love with Haruka. She never ceased to love her and even though the efforts she made to carry her life without the blonde, she was still always there; in every breath, in the morning sun, in the wind of the hills, in the starless nights, always, everyday, always...

Instead of answering to the acid comment Michiru turned around and walked to the door, Haruka sighed convinced that she had scared the girl away again and stood up trying to make her mind between following her or not when Michiru came back holding the hand of the small black haired girl. "This is my daughter, Hotaru" Haruka look up from the girl to her dumbfounded, what was she suppose to say? Nice to meet you? Anyways she had seen the girl before, which was exactly the reason why she was here alone mopping her defeat. "She's almost 3 years old..." Michiru looked at Haruka's face trying to read any signs but in their absence she kept talking. "Her birth mother's name was Setsuna Meioh; she was the woman who took me in her house after I left... Boston" "_and you"_

At last a response showed on the blonde's eyes as if the ice had finally began to melt into something else, good or bad was hard to tell. "You mean she's not your..." She asked trying to be sure this was actually what it sounded to be.

"She is, she's my daughter, I'm her guardian, no... I'm her mother, I was there when she was born and I'll be ... well that's not why I came here... I..." The words began to be difficult to express, Michiru felt a knot forming in her throat. "Give me a minute" Michiru caught the child in her arms and took her off the room, after a moment she walked back in trying hard to remember all what she wanted to say. "I know I don't deserve anything from you, I'm not expecting anything. I came here to tell you I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never was who you wanted me to be, I'm sorry my jealousy shattered what we had, I'm sorry I ran away from you, and that I hold on to excuses not to come back, I realized too late that what I was looking for was exactly what I run from in the first place, I'm sorry I can't fix us. But I love you" The first tear ran along the soft skin and slide along her chin and in a second she couldn't help but to break in silent tears. And there in front of her Haruka was standing looking at her with a blank expression... "Please say something" She whispered when the silence was too unbearable to stand, she was here tearing apart and Haruka seem motionless, worse, emotionless.

Say something? Like what? What she wanted was to kick her out, she could not handle this push and pull anymore, what if this again was an illusion what if she said yes and then in a second everything turn to dust again. "You expect an apology to fix it all after three years? I looked for you for months, I cried for you, part of the blame was mine, I admit to that, but I chose to stick here and wait for you and you just ran away."

"Haruka if there's still love in you for me... I..."

"Go home, which is obviously anyplace but here." Michiru held her breath and her tears and looking to the blonde doubtfully stood in front of her still. "This time I don't want you to stay. Run away Kaioh, that's what you became master of"

Is it possible to break a broken heart? Apparently it was, after an endless minute Michiru turned around defeated and crossed the door stopping a second with the doorknob in her hand, desperately trying to find a way to reach the blonde. "I know now what I say means nothing but you can count on me always, as a friend, no not as friend as something else, someone less closer than a friend but more intimate than one, if one day, any day you need me, for a change I won't run, I'll be here for you. Always" Silence was her only answer and nodding softly without looking back Michiru stepped out of the library with her heart not broken but demolished and an ocean of tears already spilling down her blue deep eyes.

Outside she found Hayaki's arms to cry on. "Michiru, sshh calm down sweetie please"

"Take me back to the estate, I, she... I deserve it"

"Let's go princess, let me go find Viella and Hotaru, wait a second here, ok?" The small girl nodded and sat down in a chaise longue, how different things were now, how ridiculous she felt in here entrapped in a fabric cage, she felt vain and stupid in all those petticoats and laces, sitting here surrounded by all the luxuries that now she found shallow, how ironic was life, all her life she felt she was the favorite daughter of the Boston socialite and now she was a stranger here, she didn't belonged here, but then again she didn't belong anywhere else.

Hayaki found Viella in the garden looking behind the green fluffy bushes. "Viella we're leaving now and...What are you doing?"

The amber eyes met his and she tilted her head delighted. "She escaped from me again, it's like she has magic powers or something I just blinked and she was gone" The blonde looked at her husband and smile but noticing the dark expression, her smile fade away. "She said no" He nodded. "Haruka is the most stubborn person on earth and Michiru is a close second" She sighed. "Let's find the little princess and get out, maybe tomorrow she can try again"

-o-o-

Haruka sat down behind her desk again messing her hair with her hands, trying hard not to jump of her desk in pursue of Michiru, she looked outside her window to the garden to see her leave and then she noticed the glass door sliding open on its own. "What the..." She looked down and realized the small black haired girl was standing at the door smiling at her. She walked slowly to meet her and tugged Haruka's pants leg, instinctively Haruka picked her up and sat the small girl in her lap. "Hi, Hotaru". She heard the small girl say.

"Eh...Nice to meet you, I am Haruka" She replied amazed, first cause the girl talked like a small grown up and second because she had obviously escaped from her guardians again.

"I know" There was something warm about this girl, even though Michiru was not her birth mother she noticed they shared the same bright smile, the smaller girl even placed her hands neatly on her lap exactly the way Michiru always did.

"You know my name then?"

"Uhu, I know you are" Haruka stroke the girl's hair and thought of her beloved Marina, she was this cute when she was little. And they had been alone too, she wished they had had a Michiru to hold on to, after all Michiru was kind and sweet and she obviously loved this child, she noticed the delicate embroidery on the girls' shirt collar and she could picture Michiru working on it against the fireplace light as she had done on those nights they had share together sitting at the library after dinner, when they were together and happy. It seemed so long ago…

"And, who am I?" She answered back distracted, thinking how hard it must have been raising a child alone, Michiru had left Boston penniless and having no real work skills and still...

"My papa" Haruka snapped off her thoughts and her eyes went wide open, she looked at the small girl in her lap trying to find what to say.

"Your mom told you that?"

She nodded. "I knew anyway... picture"

"Uh..." Why suddenly all the anger went away? This little girl was so cute, so filled with a soothing energy. "Picture?"

Hotaru rummaged through the pockets of the precious purple dress she was wearing and took out a folded photograph and handed it to Haruka, it was their wedding picture. She could never imagine Michiru had taken this with her, after all she had left her wedding ring next to the letter, as reminder of their marriage being over haven't she? "You took this from Mi...From your mom?"

The girl nodded and seemed suddenly very attracted to Haruka's jacket buttons, she touched them with curiosity and tugged them gently. "Took it from her pillow"

"It was in her pillow?" The girl nodded. "Under it?" She nodded again and seemed bored by so many questions.

"Has it there always, papa, we living here? I Like this" Haruka was torn between answering the question for which she had no answer and thinking how the puzzle parts were falling together, Michiru had been scared and away but she had kept their wedding picture and had told for some reason this little girl she was... that they were together. And she had apologized hadn't she? Not once but twice, and what have she done? She had kicked her off of what had been Michiru's family house being as usual the biggest jackass of all, because after all what did it matter if the odds appear to say it was impossible for them to be together when all Haruka wished was to hold Michiru in her arms, when she didn't needed the world to back up her, she just needed her, and now she was sure Michiru needed her too.

"Princess, you want me to be your papa?"

The girl looked at her confused and yawn tired resting her small head on the blonde's chest. "You already are" Haruka noticed a droplet wetting the small girl's hair and wipe it away but there was another one, she was crying, but this time it didn't hurt, this time it was setting her free...

-0-0-

"What you mean she ... ah" Michiru sighed, holding the oppressing white gloves she couldn't stand anymore in her hands, this was quite complicated her daughter abilities to escape where not the must convenient at the time, especially when she had been clearly order to get the hell out of there, "Have you looked under the fountain benches?" She knew this house too well, and made a sad smile, this house hadn't changed, it looked just like the day she sold it, except now it was known as the Tenoh Manor, Tenoh, she needed to sign the divorce papers didn't she? "I'll look back on the living room"

Michiru was looking behind the big red sofa when she heard someone clearing her throat and realized she was bent over the sofa being as rude as it gets.

"Ehem..."

She jumped on her feet and turned around apologizing already. "I'm so sorry Haruka, we can´t find..." Her words were cut off when she saw the small girl curled in Haruka's arms deeply asleep.

"She sneaks out easily ah?"

Michiru made a small smile "Yes, I sometimes believe she can disappear at will, I'm so sorry we'll leave right away" Michiru walked to Haruka and opened her arms to carry the girl but Haruka held her hand instead.

"Your hands have changed"

Michiru looked confused into the green eye not sure how to react. "It's called work"

"I can see it" Still holding Michiru's hand she placed Hotaru softly on the sofa and turned around caressing her hand. "You learn to ride a carriage didn't you?" Haruka said sliding her finger along a callous made by the carriage leash.

"Yes" Michiru felt slightly ashamed, her hand weren't lady hands anymore, how could they be when she busted her back every day from dawn to sunset and sometimes more?

"I wonder if your hands have change so much this doesn't fit anymore" She whispered taking Michiru's wedding ring out her pocket, the one thing she always carried with her everywhere she go, always.

Michiru felt the tears forming quickly in her eyes. "Haruka..." The blonde took her hand softly and slid the ring in her finger where it fit perfectly.

"Seems you're still a fit" She said and her voice sounded broken. "Why are you crying Michiru?" She pleaded. Michiru looked at her hand being held by Haruka's and tied by the ring and shook her head. "No? Michiru, I'm sorry too, I made my mistakes and I never took responsibility for them, you deserve all the love in this world, sadly all I can give you is all the love in my heart"

Michiru stop crying and looked into her wife eyes finding the spark she had lost. "Haruka...you..."

"I love you, no matter when, where, how, I love you"

"Haruka!" Michiru jumped into her arms and hugged her crying out loud. The blonde stroke her hair crying too.

"Ssshhh it's alright, I'm sorry I was mad"

"I'm sorry too" She cried "I don't want the love of the world all I want is yours"

"Then you got what you want, I love you so much" The blonde prayed lifting the small girl's chin.

"I love you too, always, forever." Haruka leaned and kissed the smaller girl lips and they melt in a kiss that sealed them together. "I love you so much"

"I do too, and I'll take care of you and our child"

"Oh Ruka, you mean it? You don't have too" Michiru was close to cry again.

"All I ever wanted was a family to love and I being able to take care of it, I have you and I love you with my heart and soul and you have just gave me what we needed to have my dream, be mine forever Michiru"

Michiru smiled frankly for the first time in a long while. "It's for you"

Haruka smiled back and kiss her lips hard again. "For me and for the world. I'll always love you"

"And so will I"

The end

Awww so sad to say goodbye, thanks so much to all those who remain reading this fic I wish I could name you all but gladly there's so many.

To **xSojix**thanks for inspiring such love and sweet feelings on me that help me find the happy ending here. I couldn't do it without you.

A special thanks to **Amnesia nymph** who has reviewed every chapter and has stick as a good friend and support. Thanks so much

**Ashjaa** thanks for all, your support has kept me writing.

To **devil1988** thanks for being here nagging for me to update, finally it's done.

**Akilahc**thanks for waiting so eagerly and for your great friendship.

To **flameless**yeah to you, your very pointy flames not only made me a better writer but also show me how much love I got around me, so thanks.

And so many more thanks to: **mistmedea, LitaDelacour, tsubasa, petikaya, silent king, Healer, justsukiya, I have arms, Royal Destiny, Neptune Mask, PrincessSerenity101, oceantamer, monica1990m, Detrupio, Lyra14260, Urooj, fantasma, angeldellanotte, kimmie-chan, Rushingwind, Sakura12, Myosotis13, Mantaray, papapapuffy, Haruki, Haruka-Michiru, Shasta,**and well to all who make this story so succesfull and encourage me thank you so so much.


End file.
